Lumière
by Alexian Black
Summary: Quand Dumdy et Voldy sont les plus grands mages noir de tout les temps, le monde cours a sa perte, d'anciens secrets refont surfaces, d'anciennes magies et d'anciens pouvoir reviennent a la lumière. Qui pourras venir sauvé le monde? Va t'il être sauvé, ou va t'il être détruit? Harry et sa sœur vont ils y arrivés avec leurs amis? Lisez pour le découvrir. Rating MA.
1. prologue

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Alors, voilà, je vous présente ma toute première fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Comme elle est ma toute première, j'aimerais que vous soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait, je suis novice en la matière.**

**Alexiane Black et Ria Ivans sont des OC, MES OC, alors ne pas toucher je vous prie, car quiconque oserait me les prendre sans autorisation ce verrait subir des répercussions amères, alors vous êtes prévenus.**

**Quant à eux, Harry Potter et les autres membres de l'histoire (autres que mes OC) ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent a J.K Rollings, seul les OC et l'intrigue m'appartienne, je ne touche aucun argent pour cette histoire, et ne compte pas en toucher, je n'écris que pour le plaisir, le vôtre et le mien.**

**Bien, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et laissez-moi pleins de commentaires...**

**PS : ceci est une versions modifier corriger et réécrits et renommée de la première versions de l'histoire, en espérant que celle-ci vous plaise autant que le début de l'ancienne version. Ria Ivans auras elle aussi son histoire racontée dans une autre fiction qui est actuellement en cours d'écriture et en attente afin que je puisse finir celle-ci.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tout commença lors de l'apogée du monde de la sorcellerie, mais également lors d'une période sombre et ténébreuse. Si ténébreuse que l'espoir lui-même devenait de plus en plus inexistant. Plus personne n'osait espérer que tout s'arrangerait, que les ténèbres seraient anéantis, que quelqu'un viendrait les sauver. Mais personne ne venait, alors l'espoir s'était tu depuis longtemps déjà. Ce fut ce que les gens nommèrent la seconde grande guerre. La première guerre fut celle qui opposa Albus Dumbledore à Gellert Grindelwald, lors de la seconde guerre mondiale (guerre chez les moldus, avec Adolf Hitler.), Tous avaient entendu parler de cette fameuse guerre, car Dumdy fit courir le bruit que Grindelwald voulait asseoir sa suprématie sur le monde des sorciers, il annonça à tous que Gellert voulait à tout prix détruire les moldus et leur monde. Ce fut une très grande et effrayante bataille, qui prit fin quand Dumdy réussi à battre en duel Grindelwald. Celui-ci fut alors fait prisonnier, et jugé, et fut par la suite enfermé dans la prison légendaire de Numengard, la prison la mieux gardée de tout le monde des sorciers. Le monde sorcier connut alors une courte période de paix qui ne dura qu'un peu plus de 10 ans. Le monde des sorciers commençait à peine à se remettre de la dernière guerre, qu'une nouvelle débuta. Un homme, Voldemort, commença à faire parler de lui. Il débuta par rallier des adeptes à son idéologie, et commença peu à peu à déclarer qu'ils voulaient, lui et ses adeptes, supprimer les moldus de la surface de la terre. Au final, il déclencha petit à petit une guerre, avec Dumbledore, qui ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Mais aucun d'eux n'imaginait que plusieurs enfants allaient naitre et, plus tard, tout faire pour les arrêter tous les deux. D'ailleurs l'un d'entre est déjà né, mais chut, personne ne dois le savoir.

Cependant, cette histoire ne commence réellement que les 1er Avril et 31 Juillet 1980.

Cette année là, quatre enfants vinrent au monde. Quatre bébés, le premier et le second étant toutes deux de magnifiques petites filles. La première était née de l'union de deux merveilleuses âmes sœurs, mais celle qui l'avait mise au monde mourut quelques heures plus tard, après qu'elle eût tenté de trahir son ancien maitre, quant à la seconde, elle fut tuée quelques mois plus tard. La deuxième enfant vint au monde et fut traitée comme si elle n'avait jamais dû voir le jour. Les troisième et quatrième enfants furent d'adorables petits garçons, nés tous deux le même jour, de deux couples très proches l'un de l'autre. Personne, durant cette époque troublée, n'aurait imaginé que trois de ces quatre enfants seraient liés par le sang, par leur passé et leur souffrance, si semblables et pourtant si différents.

C'était une sombre époque, deux des plus puissants mages se tapaient dessus comme des chiffonniers, (ils se crêpaient le chignon comme des collégiennes qui se battent pour un mec) ou envoyaient leurs pions se battre à leur place. Soit disant «lumière » contre ténèbres. Un jour, le chef des lucioles (clan de la lumière lol !), alla dans une vieille taverne, qui, vue de l'extérieur, ressemblait à un bordel des bas quartiers rempli de poivrots. Il se dirigea au premier étage, puis entra dans une chambre poussiéreuse. Là se trouvait une vieille femme moche aux cheveux châtain sales tirant sur le gris et réunis en une masse de frisettes informes et sèches. Elle portait des lunettes sur le nez, qui lui faisaient une tête de mouche géante et elle se prétendait médium. Après moultes discussions, il fut décidé que cette junkie allait enseigner dans l'école du vieux coq. Seulement, au moment où la vieille chèvre allait partir, la camée se stoppa net dans son élan, faisant en sorte que le vieux barbu se prit la porte sur le nez. Puis, d'un coup, elle commença à parler avec une voix de crécelle d'outre-tombe, le regard vide et blanc fixant un point lointain sur le mur du couloir (le mur ressemblait à du vomi de troll mélangé à une bouse de vache qui aurait la diarrhée).

Le vieux schnock fut sidéré, car la morue lui faisait une bonne prophétie. Il se frotta les mains mentalement, tout en commençant à faire des plans pour asseoir sa suprématie sur le monde magique. Donc après que l'hystérique de service eu retrouvé son état normal, il se dépêcha à sortir, puis alla récupérer un petit bébé, sauf qu'il ne sut pas à ce moment-là que quelqu'un avait entendu le tout début de cette fameuse prophétie. Une fois arrivé sur place, dans la maison des deux âmes-sœurs, il vit que le père était présent, alors après qu'il ait vérifié que son sort placé sur lui était toujours actif, il ordonna à cet homme d'aller retrouver quelqu'un et de s'occuper de cette personne comme s'il en était le mari, ce que fit l'homme sans discuter. Après avoir réglé ce petit détail, il prit le bébé, pour l'élever à sa convenance. (Pauvre enfant).

Dix huit mois plus tard, le 31 Octobre 1981, notre cher barbu s'habilla d'une cape noire, puis prit la direction d'un petit village pommé, nommé Godric Hollow. Quand il apparut dans une ruelle sombre encombrée de poubelles et de déchets (tiens il a atterri là où est sa place, ouches !, non ne pas frapper l'auteure, d'accord je me tais et je continue d'écrire), le pied droit dans un seau d'urine, et le gauche dans une caisse remplie de déjections en tout genre (animales et humaines). Avec une grimace de dégout, il réussi à s'extraire de cette infâme ruelle, puis prit la direction de sa destination. Après plusieurs minutes d'infructueuses recherches, il finit enfin par arriver devant la maudite maison dans laquelle il voulait entrer. Il rajusta ses vêtements et sa cape, jeta un sort de changement d'apparence temporaire, puis un sort de nettoyage sur ses pieds. Une fois cela fait, il entra dans le petit jardin, puis suivi le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il utilisa alors sa baguette pour la faire exploser, puis entra. Le gentil père de famille vit le cinglé de service, puis hurla à sa femme de prendre avec elle leur marmot puis de partir. Ce qu'elle tenta de faire, mais à peine eut-il donné ces directives à sa chère et tendre (my god, ce que ça fait niais !) qu'il se prit un Avada dans sa tronche. Le tueur psychopathe se mit à rire puis à suivre la femme qui était allée se cacher dans la chambre du bébé. (My god, mais elle est conne comme un manche celle-là, on lui dit de se sauver avec son gosse et cette conne va se cacher dans la chambre du dit gamin !) Après être entrée dans la nursery, la jeune mère se plaça devant son fils qu'elle avait posé par terre, et tenta de plaider pour qu'on la tue elle plutôt que son fils. Après un moment de supplications et de lutte, le vieil abruti, excédé, lança l'Avada à la femme, qui tomba au sol, morte. Le bébé, voyant sa mère tomber par terre, se mit à pleurer. Le vieux tourna alors sa baguette vers le mouflet et commença à lancer l'Avada, seulement, un homme entra en hurlant que c'était à lui de tuer le gosse, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la vieille chèvre dit le sort de mort. Malheureusement, le sort ricocha sur le front du pauvre gosse, atteint l'ennemi des lucioles et disparut. Le vieux phoque fut quelque peu ébloui pendant quelques minutes. Il papillonna des yeux, et après qu'il eut réussi à voir à nouveau clair, il regarda alors autour de lui et trouva par terre, sur le sol, les vêtements noirs de son rival. Il se dit alors qu'il avait gagné, momentanément, du moins, quand soudain il entendit des pleurs venant du berceau devant lui, à quelques pas à peine, et là, avec surprise, il vit alors que le bambin était encore en vie. Après mûres réflexions, il décida de prendre l'enfant et de le déposer chez les moldus les plus odieux, infâmes, et monstrueux qui existent sur terre, avec une lettre pour leur donner des explications et des directives sur la manière d'élever le survivant. Puis il disparut et retourna chez lui pour commencer à élever l'enfant qu'il avait kidnappé.

Personne ne pouvait imaginer que tout ce qui allait se produire dans le futur allait être directement lié à ces enfants qui, pour le moment, ne pouvaient encore rien faire tout seuls.


	2. Chapitre 1

**6 AOUT 1991****,**

Après cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween 1981, Dumbledore m'éleva comme une enfant soldat, jusqu'à l'âge de 4 ans. Ce fut les elfes de maison qui s'occupèrent de moi, me baignèrent, me firent manger et boire, m'apprirent à utiliser le pot, changèrent mes couches, m'apprirent à marcher, mais jamais ils ne me donnèrent l'amour dont j'avais besoin, ordre de leur maître. Après mes 4 ans, Bubus commença à m'apprendre à lire, écrire compter, puis il engagea des gens pour m'apprendre à me battre à mains nues. À 6 ans, ils m'enseignèrent à torturer à la moldus les gens, ainsi que des méthodes pour cambrioler des maisons, car Le vieux fou décida de commencer à me donner des missions de plus en plus difficiles. Pendant cette période, je devins celle que tous surnomment la protégée de la mort, car personne ne réussit jamais à me vaincre. Pour eux, c'était comme si la mort elle-même venait prendre possession de mon corps afin de se battre à ma place. Jusqu'à présent, seuls les innocents furent épargnés de la mort à mon passage, très peu eurent la chance de survivre à mon apparition et mes attaques. La vieille chèvre droguée, qui me servait de gardienne, m'éleva et m'entraîna avec beaucoup de rigueur et de fermeté. Mon entrainement débuta dès que j'eus atteint l'âge de trois ans, entrainement au combat, à mains nues et armes à feux et armes blanches (armes moldus). Il m'apprit aussi les bases de la magie runique et de la magie de l'esprit. Mais mon entraîneur ne sut jamais que je savais plus que ce qu'il m'avait enseigné. Mon niveau était au-dessus de ce qu'il croyait, et je faisais en sorte qu'il pense que j'étais plutôt douée, mais sans plus, alors que je pouvais être meilleure que cela. Il m'initia également à l'art de la torture. Dès l'âge de cinq ans, je dus apprendre, à ses côtés, comment utiliser toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables moldus. La vieille chèvre m'expliqua que les tortures sorcières seraient au programme après la première année d'école à Poudlard.  
Aujourd'hui, le temps est au beau fixe, avec un soleil éclatant et lumineux, et la chaleur se fait torride. Très peu de vent souffle à cette heure du jour. Avec un air légèrement renfrogné, j'avance doucement dans les rues de la ville où je me trouve, afin de trouver ma proie, qui a décidé de se cacher. Bubus veut que cet homme soit mort au plus vite dans la discrétion la plus totale, en faisant en sorte qu'il sache pourquoi il devait mourir. Je dois bien entendu le torturer afin qu'il souffre autant que possible. Après un long moment, je trouve enfin un lieu totalement désert, puis, avec réticence, je ferme les yeux, et me concentre pour trouver la signature magique de l'homme que je dois abattre à tout prix. Ce n'est qu'après de trop nombreuses minutes que je finis par trouver l'endroit d'où s'échappe la signature magique de ma proie. J'ouvre alors les yeux, tout en continuant de me concentrer afin de suivre le lien invisible de la magie de l'homme dont la tête est mise à prix. Après plusieurs embouchures et encablures, j'arrive devant la porte d'une petite maison pittoresque entourée par une clôture en bois blanc, qui encadre aussi un petit jardin. Toujours en me concentrant, je remarque que le lien de la magie est tiède, presque froid, cela signifie alors que ma proie n'est pas chez elle. Cela n'est pas grave, je sais attendre mon heure et être patiente. Il ne m'échappera pas. Je pars alors faire une longue promenade, pour faire passer le temps. Plusieurs heures après, la journée touche à sa fin, et ma cible rentre enfin. Avec un sourire des plus sadiques, je me cache dans les ombres du jardin, car le soleil se couche. Je dus attendre jusqu'à minuit que tous se soient endormis dans cette ville, avant de pénétrer dans la maison de ma cible. Avec discrétion et légèreté, je réussis à monter à l'étage et à entrer dans la chambre de cet homme. Il est là, allongé sur le lit, sur le ventre, il semble jeune, mais ce n'est qu'un charme de glamour. Cet idiot a en réalité plus de 80 ans, mais apparemment, il n'aime pas vieillir. Je monte délicatement sur le lit, et me retrouve à califourchon sur les hanches de ma proie, il parait calme et paisible, mais il ne sait pas ce qui va lui arriver dans peu de temps.

Seulement, il commence à bouger et à vouloir se mettre sur le dos. Bien mal lui en prend, car il sent alors mon poids sur lui. Sans perdre de temps, je prends, dans mon sac (qui est accroché derrière mon dos au niveau des mes propres hanches), une bonne poignée de poudre de sommeil, et je la lui saupoudre sur le nez et la bouche. Cela a pour effet immédiat qu'il cesse de bouger, et se rendorme comme une masse. Je commence alors par lui attacher les chevilles puis les poignets ensemble, puis je le bâillonne afin qu'il ne puisse appeler à l'aide. Une fois cela fait, je nous fais transplaner jusqu'à ma salle de torture, pour pouvoir m'occuper de mon travail à mon aise sans être dérangée par personne. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que mon prisonnier décide de se réveiller, alors avec un léger sourire sadique à souhait, je lui dis ce qu'il en coûte de trahir Dumdy, et que moi, je devais alors m'assurer qu'il ne puisse révéler à personne ce qu'il sait sur les plans du vieil escroc. Après le lui avoir expliqué en long, large et en travers, je commence alors la torture, qui ne dure que trop peu de temps à mon goût, car il finit par perdre connaissance après la seconde étape. Je continue cependant car cela est l'ordre que m'a donné le gardien. Mais je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur. Torturer me répugne au plus au point, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Après plusieurs heures de torture, je prends la décision d'abréger les souffrances de ce vieillard stupide. Je lève alors mon couteau, et je lui tranche la gorge sans état d'âme.  
Après l'avoir tué, je fais disparaître le corps en le jetant dans la cheminée prévue à cet effet. Afin de ne pas avoir à sentir l'odeur de chair carbonisée, je sors le plus vite possible, et m'éloigne aussi loin que je le peux. Je lève les yeux et la tête vers le ciel et vois un vautour avec une lettre dans ses serres qui me regarde, et après quelques minutes ou nous nous regardons les yeux dans les yeux, il se met à voler vers moi. Je le fais se poser sur mon bras puis je lui prends la lettre pour pouvoir la lire :

_«Mlle Black,_

_Je suis le Gobelin Ragnorck, je suis chargé de gérer votre héritage jusqu'à votre majorité. Avec l'un de mes collègues gobelins, nous souhaiterions que vous veniez seule, le 7 Août à 14 heure tapante à Gringott, la banque des sorciers, pour vous faire part de votre héritage, ainsi que de votre ascendance, ceci sera et devra rester strictement confidentiel. Votre tuteur ne devra pas être mit au courant de ce rendez-vous, nous avons de nombreuses choses à vous dire à son sujet qui risquent de ne pas vous plaire. Ce message s'autodétruira après sa lecture.  
Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée, avec toutes nos salutations.  
_

_Gobelin Ragnorck, Chargé des affaires de la famille Black à Gringott. »  
_

Après avoir pris connaissance du contenu de la lettre, je me dis que c'est ma chance d'être enfin libre. Donc je choisis de transplaner avec le rapace vers le bureau caché dans l'une de mes nombreuses bases secrètes, dans lesquelles je fais les plus basses besognes que m'ordonne de faire Dumdy. Je leur écris que je suis plus qu'heureuse de venir pour ce rendez-vous, et que je compte me téléporter directement dans leurs locaux. Après avoir signé la lettre, je la redonne au vautour en lui disant que celle-ci est pour le gobelin Ragnorck. Le vautour me fait alors signe de la tête afin de me témoigner sa compréhension, puis il ouvre ses ailes, commence à les faire battre et décolle. Après avoir fait quelques ronds dans le ciel, il part vers sa destination. Après ce petit intermède, je finis par transplaner dans le bureau de mon cher « Canard », heu non, je veux dire tuteur, pour lui faire mon rapport hebdomadaire :

« - Ah, te revoilà enfin, ma petite Ange. Alors, la mission que je t'ai donnée, s'est-elle bien passée? J'espère que tu n'as laissé aucune trace de ton passage, demanda-t-il avec ces yeux pétillants de cocker.

\- Tout s'est très bien déroulé, Professeur. Je suis arrivée sur place, hier matin, dans les alentours de 9 heures et demi. Je me suis arrêtée dans un magasin moldu pour m'acheter de quoi déjeuner, et après avoir mangé, j'ai fait le tour de la ville toute la matinée afin de trouver un résidu de la signature magique de « la cible ». Après l'avoir trouvé et suivi, je me suis retrouvée devant une petite maison de campagne, en pleine ville. Cela dit, le résidu se trouvait trop froid pour qu'il me dise que la proie était sur place, alors je dû attendre tout le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée, le temps que la cible s'endorme pour que je puisse agir. Quand ce fut fait, je suis entrée dans la maison discrètement, et après avoir neutralisé toutes les alarmes qu'il avait posées, je me suis rendue dans sa chambre. Au moment de le maîtriser, il s'est réveillé, mais j'ai réussi à reprendre le dessus, et à l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit. Je l'ai ensuite emmené dans l'une des planques, puis je l'ai torturé, et tué, j'ai brûlé son corps et je suis revenue directement ici après, expliquais-je d'une voix des plus neutres.

\- Bien, c'est très bien tout ça, mais j'espère que tu ne me caches rien car j'en serais très fâché, et je risquerais de devoir te punir de telle manière que tu ne pourras plus rien faire avant un long moment, est-ce que c'est clair?, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Son souffle sur ma peau fit naître en moi une sensation de pur dégoût.

\- Très clair monsieur, affirmais-je sans émotion apparente.

\- Hum, je ne te fais absolument pas confiance... Je sens que tu me mens, qu'il y a autre chose, mais je connais le moyen de te faire parler, ou de le découvrir. Après tout, je peux très bien te faire boire du Véritasérum, ou te lancer un Imperium pour délier ta langue, seulement, ce ne serait pas bien de ma part de faire cela. Par contre, je connais une façon bien plus efficace contre laquelle tu ne peux absolument pas te battre.

En finissant sa phrase, il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et je sentis une pression légère dans mon esprit. Il tentait de me ligimencé, seulement, je me concentrai alors pour ne lui montrer que les souvenirs de la journée d'hier et de la torture, puis mon retour en évitant le souvenir du message de Gringott. Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement juste après qu'il se soit retiré violemment de mon esprit, et en faisant cela, il réussit à me donner une migraine carabinée. Ensuite, il me fit signe de partir, je fis alors demi-tour et quittai les lieux sans un regard derrière moi. En sortant de son bureau, je descendis les escaliers je pris la direction de mes appartements. En ouvrant la porte, j'eus la surprise de voir que le vautour était revenu et posé sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau avec, dans son bec, une autre lettre, que je pris et ouvris. Le gobelin m'annonçait qu'il était très heureux que je décide de venir pour ce rendez-vous important et cherchait à me rassurer en me disant qu'il fera en sorte qu'il n'y ait que les personnes concernées dans la pièce. Il me donnait finalement l'adresse afin que je ne me trompe pas de salle.

Après en avoir pris connaissance, j'écrivis une missive de remerciement à l'intention des gobelins, puis je la confiai au magnifique oiseau de proie qu'est le vautour. Une fois cela fait, je me décidai alors à aller prendre une douche sommaire et rapide (car Dumdynette a décidé de me faire me laver à l'eau glaciale.), puis je m'habillai. Quand je me retrouvai à nouveau dans ma chambre, je décidai de préparer ma malle et de prendre ma lettre de Poudlard (école de sorcellerie du vieil accro au glucose citronné) afin d'acheter mes affaires pour ma première année à Poudlard, parce que quoi qu'en disent les gobelins, je ne reviendrai pas. Une fois que j'eus finit de faire ma malle, je la rétrécis et la mis en pendentif autour de mon cou. Je sursautai alors en entendant un _pop_ sonore derrière moi, en me retournant je vis un elfe de maison vêtu d'un vieux pagne crasseux et à moitié déchiré. Celui-ci portait dans ses bras rachitiques un plateau rempli de nourriture, qu'il posa sur mon bureau, ensuite, il s'inclina, et avec des larmes dans ces yeux globuleux, il repartit avec un second _pop_. En soupirant, je m'approchai du plateau et ce que je vis dessus me donna la nausée. Bubus semblait penser que j'étais un chien, vu que dans mon assiette semblait se trouver de la pâtée pour vulgaire cabot... Je décidai d'emblée de ne pas toucher à cette chose répugnante, je m'allongeai j'allai me coucher, après avoir enclenché une alarme réglée pour sonner demain à 9 heures pile. Le lendemain, je fis la même chose que la veille a peu de chose prés, je ne mangeai toujours pas, et je continuai à travailler sur le contrôle de ma magie.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que malheureusement, je ne peus pour le moment vous mettre des chapitre corrigés, car je suis actuellement sans nouvelle de ma béta. Je fais actuellement au mieux, mais je sais que cela ne suffiras probablement pas.**

**Avec mes plus plates et sincères excuses, il faudra vous contenter pour le moment de chapitre non corriger.**

**Alors mes lecteurs adorer, comment trouvez-vous le début de l'histoire? J'espère qu'elle vous plait!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Italique = pensées. (Italique sans guillemet)_

L'alarme que j'avais placée, avec ma baguette magique ce mis a sonnée pour m'indiquer que j'avais cinq minutes pour prendre ma malle et pour utiliser l'éclipse, (que j'avais appris et développer dans le dos du vieux toqué !) Je me levai de mon lit, et pris mes affaires et me téléporta comme si de rien était.

J'arrivai dans une pièce, avec un bureau derrière lequel ce trouver une créature bizarre, grise avec un nez crochus, de longues oreilles pointues, des yeux globuleux, des dents pointues, et au bout des doigts des griffes remplacer les ongles quelque mèches de cheveux fines et broussailleuses grise, surement le gobelin Ragnorck, devant le bureau il y avait deux fauteuils, dont l'une d'elle était occupée, par quelqu'un que je ne pus identifier car rien ne dépasser du dossier du fauteuil, il n'y avait que des petites jambes avec un pantalons très grand d'où dépasser deux petites baskets grises et sales, qui dépasser du bas du fauteuil. A coter du bureau sur la gauche il y avait un autre gobelin avec dans les mains une sorte de dossiers. Ce gobelin la, étais d'un rose grisâtres, avec des yeux globuleux gris ternes, il portait un costumes de majordome anglais gris, aller savoir pourquoi il était la lui. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche le gobelin qui était assit, me coupas l'herbe sous le pied, avec une voix des plus grinçantes:

« - Melle Black, c'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance, mais venez donc vous assoir dans le fauteuil libre, n'ayez crainte, me dit il avec un rictus qui devais être une sorte de sourire, voila, maintenant, laissez moi vous présenter le jeune homme assis a vos coter, je vous présente Mr Harry Potter, et voici le conseiller de la famille Potter, Grispeack (je ne sais pas comment sa s'écrit désolée). »

Après les présentations, je pus observer à loisir l'apparence de mon voisin. Plus petit et plus maigre que moi, il avais l'air de n'avoir que 7 ans au lieux de 11, il flotter dans des vêtements trop vieux et usé pour lui, et de trois a quatre tailles au dessus de la sienne, brun, les cheveux en un désordre impossible (je me demande si c'est possible de les coiffés) le visage un petit peus rond (en même temps nous avons encore les rondeurs de l'enfance), les yeux d'un vert émeraude saisissant, le visage très inquiet et pâle de mon vis-à-vis me rappelât a l'ordre, je tournai le regard vers Ragnorck:

« - Pourrais-je savoir, maître Ragnorck, pourquoi vous nous avez convoqués ? Lui demandais-je de bute en blanc

\- Bien sur, voila il ce trouve que quand vous êtes née Melle Black vos parents avais demandé à vous faire enregistrer comme leur enfant auprès de nous autres gobelins, afin que vous puissiez prétendre au titre de Lady Black. Seulement, nous nous doutons que cette nouvelle risque de ne pas vous réjouir, ce jeunes garçon est venus il ya peus demander l'accès a sa voute, comme cet enfant n'avais pas ça clef nous avons dû, pour nous assurer de son identité, lui prendre une goutte de sont sang, après lui avoir fais boire la potion de lignage, cette potion permet de connaitre l'ascendance, ou les ancêtres de la personne qui la bois, une fois la goutte de sang tomber sur le parchemin que je tiens dans mes mains, nous avons eu la surprise de voir apparaitre un nom que nous connaissions associer avec un autre nom, autre que celui indiquer sur ce parchemin. Il ce trouve Melle Black, que Mr James Potter était ... également votre père. M'annonça-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Mon père... mais comment cela est-il possible ? Je veus dire, pourquoi est-ce que c'est Dumbledore qui c'est occuper de moi 22 mois avant l'attaque sur les Potter ? Demandais-je un peus perdue.

En disant cela, je sentais mon monde s'écrouler autour de moi, comme-ci toutes mes certitudes venaient s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Sans compter que j'eu la surprise de découvrir que j'avais un petit frère, enfin un demi-frère, mais cela ne change rien, même si nous n'avons pas la même mère, il reste quand même mon petit frère.

\- Cela est possible, du fait que Dumbledore, c'est débrouiller pour que votre père sois en double vie avec la mère de Mr Potter, Quand nous sommes allé faire l'état des lieux pour lui, Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé à retirer sa signature magique de sur la maison, alors quand nous avons examiné les corps, il s'avérer que votre père, Melle Black, Mr Potter, était sous l'effet de l'imperium, lancer par votre tuteur Melle Black. Expliqua-t-il avec répugnance.

\- ça veus donc dire, que cette fille et moi somme demi frère et sœur ? Demanda Harry pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient, il semblait tout aussi perdu que moi, et il donner l'impression d'être au bord des larmes.

\- Oui c'est bel et bien cela Mr Potter, je suis désoler, mais je ne pouvais vous laisser tout deux dans l'ignorance, Dumbledore à décider sans doute de ce servir de vous deux, Vous Mr Potter a cause de votre renommée, vous après tout le survivant, vous êtes célèbre, vous possédez l'une des plus grandes fortunes de toute l'Angleterre, Vous Melle Black probablement a cause de votre puissance magique et également pour votre fortunes, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas vous être inconnus, n'est ce pas ? De plus je ne crois pas me trompé en vous disant qu'il ne savait probablement rien de votre propre héritage ! Dit 'il en fouillant les papiers sur sont bureau.

\- Non en effet, a vrais dire, il ma entrainer comme un soldat, je me douter un peus des ces motivations vis-à-vis de moi, mais je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'il aurait des vues sur notre fortunes a mon frère et moi. Maintenant je comprends mieux. Avouais-je en soupirant de dépits. Cela dit, que pouvons-nous faire pour éviter qu'il ne puisse jamais mettre la main sur nos fortunes respectives? De plus, j'aimerais également que nous puissions entendre les testaments de nos parents si cela est possible ?

\- Pour éviter cela, il faut, comme vous nous le demander, tout d'abord lire et entendre les testaments de vos parents, nous nous doutions, que vous souhaiteriez les entendre de ce fais, nous avons convoqué certaine personnes, pour la dite lecture, sans parler du fais que nous allons bien évidement vous cacher et faire en sorte que vous puissiez entendre les testaments... expliqua Ragnorck avec fierté.

\- Très bien, j'imagine que Dumbledore sera la également, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas que je suis ici. Murmurais-je doucement.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, suivez moi tout deux, car je vais vous placer derrière un mur dans l'autre pièce, personne ne pourras vous voir ni vous entendre, mais vous pourrez entendre et voir tout ce qu'il va ce passer dans ce bureaux. De plus vous aller avoir un peut de temps pour discuter entre vous, afin de commencer à faire connaissance, j'imagine que vous avez des questions et des réponses à demander a l'un comme a l'autre. Décrétât-il avec douceur en nous conduisant dans l'autre pièce.

\- Merci Seigneur Ragnorck de nous aidé, même si c'est pour servir vos propres intérêts. Malgré cela, cela compte beaucoup pour nous, ce pourquoi, je vous respecte pour cela, et sachez que pour moi, les gobelins ne sont pas que des créatures magiques mais une race a par entière qui mérite le respect autant que les sorciers, ou tout autre créatures magiques qui existe dans notre monde. Remerciais-je avec un sourire le gobelin, qui rougit sous le compliment. Seigneur Ragnorck, un instant, j'aimerais, que vous me disiez qui est ma mère s'il vous plait, cela est également important pour moi.

\- Bien évidement, cela dit, je vous remercie moi-même pour vos paroles pleines de sagesses, et pour le respect que vous avez pour notre peuple, cela aussi est important pour nous. Pour en revenir à votre mère, il s'agit en réalité de Regulus black, je vous expliquerait plus tard à ce sujet, car, vous avez beaucoup à vous dire tout deux.» Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire, emplit de fierté, et des larmes sincère de reconnaissance dans les yeux.

Il fermi la porte avant que je ne puisse le remercier, ou protester, Regulus Black, était donc ma mère... enfin, il est censé être un homme, donc je ne comprends pas trop comment il aurait pus porter et mettre au monde un enfant. Cela est plus qu'étrange et inquiétant. Mais je n'ais pas que ça à faire, de penser a ce mystère, je dois aussi me concentre sur le garçon qui ce trouve juste derrière moi. Je me tourne alors vers lui, et je lui souris gentiment, puis je lui tends la main :

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Ange Black, bien que je doute que ce soi mon vrais prénom, je sais que comme moi tu dois être complètement perdu et désœuvré, en même temps qui ne le serais pas, je sais que nous ne nous ressemblons pas, mais, je souhaite créer avec toi un lien fraternel, j'aimerais que tu me considère comme ta grande sœur, mais tu n'en es pas forcer, prend ton temps. Moi aussi je suis très étonnée que nous ayons le même père mais pas la même mère, crois moi, même si j'en veus plus que tout a Dumbledore pour ce qu'il a fais je ne peux que le remercier de l'avoir fais car sans ça tu ne serais pas la. Lui avouais-je avec inquiétude.

\- B... Bon... Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, humm, c'est vrais que je suis perdu par cette avalanche d'informations, mais je crois que bien d'autres informations nous attendent, Humm, comment dire ça... j'aimerais bien moi aussi commencer une relation de frère et sœur avec toi, mais j'ai peur de te faire confiance... Me dit-il en me serrant la main.

\- Tu n'a absolument rien à craindre de moi Harry, crois moi, je ne souhaite que ton bien. Cela dit vue l'état dans lequel tu te trouve je peux comprendre pourquoi tu a du mal à faire confiance aux gents. Dés que tout cela sera terminer, je m'occuperais de te soigner, puis je t'entrainerais pour que tu commence à prendre confiance en toi. Lui assurais-je avec force, tout en lui souriant.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir m'aider, mais après tout ça, je vais devoir faire mes courses et rentrer chez les Dursley. Ils vont m'en vouloir si je ne rentre pas, déjà qu'ils ne voulaient pas que j'aille a Poudlard, alors si je ne rentre pas, et qu'il me croise après dans la rue, cela va être ma fête. Me répliquat'il avec regret et rancœur.

\- Certainement pas, je vais trouver une solution, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, mais tu ne rentreras jamais chez eux, je peux te le garantir. Je ne laisserais pas cela ce produire tu peux en être certains. Non ne dit rien s'il te plait. De toute façon, le spectacle va commencer alors, nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard.» Le rabrouais-je doucement, en lui montrant le mur transparent.

Derrière le mur transparent, dans le bureau de Ragnorck, Bubus, fis son entrée, avec sa clique, ainsi qu'une bande de rouquins. Ils avaient tous un air de suffisance et d'hypocrisie peint sur leurs visages. Le gobelin Ragnorck, leurs fit signe de s'assoir sur les fauteuils qu'il avait conjuré pour eux. Puis d'autre personnes arrivèrent, dans le lot, il y avait trois personnes blonde, deux adultes un enfant tout trois blond platines, et ils avaient l'air d'être incroyablement riches. Puis deux autres personnes vinrent en suite, deux femmes, l'une brune et l'autre avait étrangement les cheveux qui changer de couleurs toutes les secondes. Après que ceux-ci se soient assis a leurs tours, Ragnorck pris la parole :

« - Je vous souhaite bien le bonjours à tous et à toutes. Je vois que vous êtes quasiment tous là, il manque monsieur Potter, et également Madame Londubat ainsi que son petit fils sans parler de monsieur Lupin...

\- Harry ne peut venir ici aujourd'hui car trop occupé chez les membres de sa famille, je l'informerais de tout bien entendu. Quand aux Londubat, je leur ais dit que cela était inutile, pour eux, de venir, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient être présent, car cela ne les concernent en rien, quand a Rémus, il n'a pus ce présenter et ma demander de vous transmettre ces plus sincères excuses mais comme la pleine lune est passé hier soir, vous comprendrais donc qu'il ne pouver venir car trop fatiguer. Assura la vieille chèvre.

\- Cela n'est pas a vous de régler ce genre de problème, si les Londubat ont étaient convoqué c'est que cela les concerner, veuillez ne plus interférer dans nos affaires Dumbledore, ce que vous venez de faire n'est en rien réglementaire et j'en informerais mes supérieurs. Annonçât Ragnorck avec hargne et dédain. Bien, je vais donc ouvrir et lire a haute voix le testament de James Charles Potter et de Lily Evans Potter.

Ragnorck, tout en parlant, pris une grandes et épaisse enveloppe marron de sur son bureau, et l'ouvris. Il en sortit une liasse de documents qu'il portât a ces yeux pour pouvoir les lires à l'assembler qui ce trouve en face de lui.

« - _Nous James Charles Potter et Lily Evans Potter léguons :_

_\- 40 000 galions à Rémus Lupin,_

_\- 5000 galions à l'Ordre du Phoenix,_

_\- 2000 galions aux Weasley,_

_\- 1000 galions à Albus Dumbledore,_

_\- 50 000 galions à Sirius Black,_

_\- 30 000 galions à Augusta Longdubat,_

_\- 30 000 galions à Franck Longdubat,_

_\- 30 000 galions à Alice Longdubat,_

_\- 30 000 galions à Neville Longdubat,_

_\- La totalité des voutes Potter a notre fils Harry James Potter, ainsi que le titre de Lord Potter, et la totalité de nos biens immobiliers. Ainsi que notre tutorat de notre fils a Sirius Orion Black. Que nos dernières volontés soient respectées sous Magie Magistra. »_

Après ces quelque mots, tous regardèrent le gobelin avec des regards, surpris pour certains, hagards pour d'autre, et méprisant pour les derniers. Effectivement, Dumdynette était furieux, et dire qu'il avait tout fais pour aidé les Potter lors de leurs fuite, uniquement car il penser obtenir pour lui et l'Ordre, une plus grande sommes d'argents. Il se retrouver en tout et pour tout avec 1000 galions, autant ne dire rien, les Londubat avais eu plus que lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient droit a quelque chose sachant qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas les Potter, alors pourquoi leurs légués de l'argent ? Quand aux Weasley, autant dire, ils étaient sur le cul, eux qui croyaient que Bubus avait réussi à manipuler les Potter de façon a avoir bien plus d'argents après leurs mort, mais non, autant dire qu'ils étaient totalement dégoutés. Les trois blonds regarder les autres avec un sourire méprisant sur le bord des lèvres, quand aux deux autres femmes elles les regardaient tous avec dédains en se collant le dos contre les dossiers de leurs fauteuils.

« - Maintenant que cela est fais, nous avons envoyé l'argents dans vos voutes respectives... Cela dit j'ai un autre testament à lire, mais cela ne concerne que vous Dumbledore, ainsi que vous et votre famille Lord Malfoy et vous et votre fille madame Tonk. Expliqua Ragnorck sans regarder les différentes personnes qui fulminés littéralement, tout en les mettant a la portes sans leur laissant le temps de protester.

Après que les personnes non concerner furent proprement jeter dehors, Ragnorck, pris en main une seconde enveloppe qu'il ouvrit, et en extirpa une autre liasse de parchemins.

« - Bien, messieurs et madame Malfoy, ainsi que vous mesdames Tonk, veuillez s'il vous plait venir vous assoir devant moi avec messire Dumbledore, je vous pris, je vais de ce pas commencer la lecture du testament de Monsieur Regulus Black, Humm, il manque une personne, voir même trois... Selon nos informations, il manque Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, ainsi que la fille de Monsieur Regulus Black... Demanda Ragnorck en grinçant légèrement des dents.

La dernière information eu l'effet d'une bombe sur les différentes personnes encore présente, Le sire Malfoy avait la bouge ouverte ave des yeux exorbités, Madame Malfoy elle eu l'air d'avoir Voldynette nue habiller en tout et pour tout d'un string en dentelle, quand a Malfoy junior, lui sembler surpris mais sans plus, il ne montrer pas grands chose de se qu'il ressentait réellement. Les Tonk de leurs coter avait toutes les deux une expression éberluer, mais celui qui remporta la palmes selon moi, ce fut Dumdynette, lui on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé un pamplemousse entier sans la peau, il avait l'air furieux, l'expression sur son visage me donna envie de rire tellement elle était inestimable, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement devant le visage de cet enflure de première.

\- Madame Lestrange est actuellement à Askaban tout comme Monsieur Sirius Black, Quand a cette sois disant fille, je suis sur et certain qu'elle n'existe pas et ce même si une jeune fille de ma connaissance porte le même nom de famille, je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est pas affilier a la famille Black. Répliqua la chèvre outragée.

-Humm, je vous prierais de ne plus interférer avec ce qu'il est écrit sur les documents ici présent, Monsieur Régulus Black a bel et bien eu une fille, puisqu'il est venue ici peut de temps avant sa mort avec l'acte de naissance et une fiole de son sang, de plus il m'a également montré le souvenir de la naissance de cet enfant, ce qui confirme ces dires. Vous n'avez aucun droit de douté de son existence, Dumbledore, mes supérieur en serons informer ainsi que le ministère. Fit valoir Ragnorck avec une colère grandissante dans sa voix. Maintenant, faite silence, je fais commencer la lecture de ce testament :

_« - Moi Régulus black, saint de corps et d'esprit lègue :_

_\- 40 000 galions à Narcissa Malfoy, ma cousine ainsi qu'un merveilleux vase japonais,_

_\- 40 000 galions à Drago Malfoy, ainsi que ma collection de livres rouges classé X ainsi que ceux sur les arts magiques de la défense contre les forces du mal,_

_\- 40 000 galions à Sirius Black mon frère en espérant qu'il me pardonne un jour,_

_\- 40 000 galions à Andromèda Tonk, ma cousine, avec tous mes vœux de bonheur pour son mariage,_

_\- 40 000 galions à Nymphadora Tonk, ma collection de livres sur la métamorphose humaines,_

_\- 5000 galions à Bellatrix Lestrange, qui aura bien plus le jour ou elle recouvrira sa santé mentale,_

_\- A Ma fille, Alexiane Eileen Cassiopée Black, je lègue, la totalité du reste de ma fortune, ainsi que tout mes bien matériels et immobiliers, ainsi que mes diverses part dans diverses entreprise du chemin de traverse et moldus,_

_Que ma volonté soit exécutée sous la bienveillance de Magie Magistra. »_

\- Bien il semblerait que vous n'aviez rien à faire ici Dumbledore, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Monsieur Black voulait tellement a ce que vous soyer présent... ah si je me souviens maintenant, il ma demander d'ouvrir cette Givrante devant tout le monde ici présent, ce que je fais donc faire, expliqua Ragnorck, avec un légère rictus malveillant a l'encontre du vieux barbus, en décachetant l'enveloppe, d'où une voix inconnue de moi, et bien connus des autre s'échappa avec une douceur sans nom, et une note réfrigérante, on aurait dit qu'il avait fais baisser le thermostat au zéro absolu, il sembler aussi amuser :

« _Chère Albus Dumbledore, mon chère directeur d'école,_

_Je me doute que vous devez être en pleine confusion, cela dit il faut vous en prendre qu'a vous-même, je suis sur que vous saviez déjà pour ma fille, que vous savez qui la mise au monde, et qui est l'autre parent, bien évidement, je me doute que vous l'avez élevé vous-même après ma mort, après avoir manipulé l'amour de ma vie, cela est indigne de vous chère directeur, j'espère qu'elle est bien équilibre mentalement parlent. Et qu'elle est toujours en vie._

_Après toute ces années, je me souviens encore du jour ou j'ai finis par vous hurlait dessus en vous annonçant vos quatre vérités, aussi mauvaise fut elles... Je me souviens que vous avez tenté de me lancer un sort de contrainte, sauf que celui-ci n'a pas marché, je ne vais pas perdre de temps à expliquer pourquoi, car vous le savez déjà, de plus cela ne regarde pas les autres personnes ici présente. Cela dit, ma fille doit probablement avoir bien plus de jugeote et d'intelligence que vous, quand je pense que vous aviez essayé de me faire épouser, un membre de la famille Parkinson, cette famille au visage de sales cabots, non merci, j'ais était bien plus heureux avec mon âme sœur, je n'aurais jamais supporté de toucher l'espèce de pékinois a qui vous avez promis ma main, merci mais non merci. Hors de question que mes futures enfants obtiennent un tel gène dans leur sang, plutôt me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie que d'épousé, cette Volga. Beurk, rien que dit penser j'en ai encore la nausée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle baver de la même manière qu'un bulldog, ou encore un Saint Bernard, je préfère encore aller embrasser l'arrière train d'un Strombal qui a la dysenterie. Enfin, le problème ne ce pose plus, car elle est marié a cet espèce de chien chinois de Oliver Dekman, je plein leurs futur enfants! De plus vous avez osé essayez de faire emprisonner mon amour loin de moi, pour nous faire pliés, et cela fut de trop pour nous, ce pourquoi nous avions riposté, bien évidements plus personnes ne ce souvient de nos échange épistolaires dans la gazette du sorcier, pour nous ce fus mémorable, nous étions morts de rires en écrivant nos réponses truculentes, ah, ce fut le bon temps._

_j'ai fais en sorte que même si vous êtes devenue sont tuteur, vous ne puissiez pas ouvrir les voutes Black, ni y prendre quoique ce soit, vous n'avait bien évidement pas pus non plus toucher a mes biens matériels et immobiliers, ni a mes entreprises, cela a dut vous mettre en rage, je suis particulièrement fière de mon stratagème, qui a était mis en place par la nation Gobeline, sans eux je n'aurais pas pus vous couper l'herbe sous le pieds comme dit si bien les moldus, oh j'oublier, j'ai également fais en sorte avec l'accord de mon frère Sirius que ma fille reçoivent le titre de Lady Black a sa majorité, de plus tout contrat de mariage sont également caduc, j'en ris d'avance rien que de penser que je viens de faire tombé a l'eau tout vos petits plants minables et grotesques, de là où je suis, je vous surveille, avec mon amour. Et bien que je ne sois plus présent, nous veillons sur notre fille, avec tout l'amour que nous lui portons._

_Bien à vous Dumbledore,_

_Régulus Black » _

Quand la Givrante eu finis et ce fut consumé, Dumbledore mort de honte et de rage quitta a toute vitesse le bureau en hurlant de rage, et en laissant les autres rire a ces dépends, pauvre Dumdychou. Harry et moi étions mort de rires, écroulés l'un contre l'autre en nous tenant aux fauteuils qui ce trouvais prés de nous, nous n'arrivions plus a nous arrêter tellement ce fus magistral, Dumbledore venait d'être humilier devant la haute aristocratie sorcière ainsi que devant le communs des mortels. Mon père était décidément plein de ressource, en écoutant sa voix, je mourrais d'envie de voir à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, car je ne l'est jamais rencontrer.

Il nous fallut plus d'une trentaine de minutes pour que nous réussissions à nous calmer. Une fois que ce fut fait, nous remarquions lors que Ragnorck ce trouver pas loin de nous dans la pièce, avec un rictus qui pouvais, espérait-il, passer pour un sourire coller sur le visage, il sembler heureux pour nous,

« - Je suis heureux de voir que vous sembler vous entendre plutôt bien, veuillez me suivre maintenant, nous allons allez dans mon vrais bureaux, nous n'y serons pas déranger. Tous les autres sont partis. Nous expliqua Ragnorck, en nous dirigeant vers un bureau dont la porte était cachée derrière une tapisserie bordeaux. Bien, maintenant, veuillez vous assoir sur les fauteuils prévus à cet effet.

Il me semble que je vous avez dit que je vous expliquerais comment il est peu être possible qu'un homme puise donner naissance a un enfant. Il faut tout d'abord savoir, qu'un couple gay, peut donner naissance, mais cela est extrêmement dangereux et rare, car il faut que les magies des deux soient compatibles ensembles, cela est très important, car si les magies ne le sont pas, l'enfant peut devenir très dangereux et devenir fous, car leur magie le fera basculer dans la magie la plus noir et la plus ténébreuse et le détruiras de l'intérieur. De plus, il faut le plus souvent que les âmes des deux hommes soient sœurs, je veus dire par la, qu'elles sont destiner à être ensemble et inséparable. Quiconque tente de séparer des âmes-sœurs, ce verras déposséder de sa magie, et dans certain cas, de leur vie, car cela est considérer par la magie elle-même comme un crime contre elle. Il faut également que l'enfant soit voulus et aimer, le porteur doit également aimer celui qui l'inséminera, du plus profond de sont cœur d'un amour pur. Et uniquement a ce moments la, si toutes les conditions sont réunis, alors il y'aura une grossesse, il faut savoir également, que lorsque que le porteur est enceint, aucun sort offensif, quelque soient sa nature (y compris les sort de chatouille, ou autre) ne peut agir sur le porteur, car la magie protège ceux qui donne la vie, les femmes enceintes on la même protection magique. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez, qu'il est extrêmement rare qu'un enfant, né d'une grossesse masculine survive plus de 2 mois après la naissance, il est très courant que l'enfant ou le porteur meurt lors de l'accouchement. A ce jour, il y'a eu exactement plus de 20 grossesses masculines, sur les 20, 10 sont mort avec leur père porteur lors de la naissance, 6 n'ont pas survécues aux deux premiers mois de vie, vous Mademoiselle Black êtes la première a avoir survécue aux deux mois de vie fatidique, la première depuis plus de 1000 ans, les deux derniers a avoir survécue fut Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard. J'espère avoir était clair a ce sujet Mademoiselle Black ?

\- Clair comme du cristal, seigneur Ragnorck. Dis-je en un souffle.

\- Bien, je vais donc passer au testament de messieurs Black-Potter, annonça Ragnorck en sortant une autre enveloppe,

_« Moi James Charles Black-Potter et moi Regulus Arcturus Black-Potter, léguons a notre fille Alexiane Eileen Cassiopée Black Potter :_

_La totalité de nos fortunes respectives, ainsi que nos titre de Lord Potter et Black, nous lui léguons aussi tout nos bien matériels et immobiliers, ainsi que les entreprises dont nous avons la charges._

_Nous James Charles Black-Potter ainsi que Régulus Arcturus Black-Potter, refusons de manière net et catégorique que Albus Dumbledore deviennent le tuteur magique ou légale de notre fille, si par malheur il nous arrivés quelque chose, nous transmettons notre rôle parentale a notre frère de sang (pour Régulus) et de cœur (pour James), Sirius Black, afin qu'elle soit protégée._

_Que nos dernières volontés soient exécutées sous la surveillance et la bienveillance de Magie Magistra. »_

\- Bien, maintenant que ceci est régler, nous allons nous occuper de vos fortunes à tout deux. Cela dis, le problème, est Mademoiselle Black, vous êtes censé prendre les titres de Lady Potter et Black. Mais comme vous avez un petit frère, et que votre père lui transmet sont titre de Lord Potter via son testament, cela pourrais être source de litige. Entre autre chose, il ya toujours le testament Messieurs Black Potter. Dit-il en lisant une des nombreuses feuilles présentes devant lui.

\- Humm, Cela est certains, répondis-je après avoir réfléchis un instant et après avoir jeter un coup d'œil a mon petit frère. Je laisse le titre de Lord Potter à mon frère, cela dit je garde le titre de Lady Black, bien évidement je veus que mon frère récupère tout les biens immobiliers, financiers, matériels de la famille Potter, de cette manière nous pourrons nous battre sur deux front.

\- Très bien, ce sera fait, cela dit, je pense que la journée a du vous épuisé tout deux, nous allons donc ajourner le reste de cette entrevue, évidements, nous possédons, ici, dans l'enceinte de Gringott, de petits appartements, qui peuvent servir a nos clients quand ceux-ci en on besoins, vous ne risquer rien avec nous. Nous allons vous y emmenez, et nous vous ferrons parvenir un repas et un petit déjeuner, il y'a également une salle de bain, j'imagine que vous voudrez vous détendre. De cette manière, je pourrais préparer tout les papiers pour le transfère : de titre, de biens, fortunes et autres. Nous expliqua t'il, nous reprendrons cette réunion demain matin, afin que vous puissiez vous reposer.

\- Harry et moi vous remercions de votre aide, et acceptons votre propositions, nous sommes en effet épuisé, de plus affamés, car nous n'avons pas encore pus manger aujourd'hui, Cela dit quand demain, vous aurez rendus a Harry son héritage, pourrions nous allez sur le chemin de traverse afin d'acheter nos fourniture scolaires ? Demandais-je après avoir consulté mon frère d'un coup d'œil, quand nous aurons finis, nous reviendrons finir les dernières formalités, si cela ne vous dérange pas naturellement ?

\- Cela ne me dérange absolument pas, car je sens que vous avez une idée derrière la tête et si c'est ce a quoi je pense, alors vous avez trouvez de bon alliés en la présence de la nation Gobeline. Affirma Ragnorck. Veuillez me suivre tout les deux, je vais vous mener a votre chambre pour que vous puissiez vous reposez. »

Il ce leva et nous guida hors de la salle, et a travers plusieurs couloirs, je pris la main de mon frère pour qu'il ne se perde pas, car il marcher plus lentement que nous, sans parler que je venais de remarquer qu'il boiter. Je me douter qu'il avait de nombreuses blessures qui pour certaines devait être infectés, alors, en mon fort intérieur je sentis une déferlante d'amour fraternel me submergé, se sentiments tellement fort, me fis décider de le protégé aussi longtemps que je vie sur cette terre, je ne laisserais personnes le blessé a nouveaux, plus jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ragnorck nous fit nous arrêter devant une porte en chêne, délicatement ouvrager, nous fumes estomaqués lorsque, après qu'il est ouvert la porte, nous vire un magnifique petit salon sur le sol il y avait un tapis roux sombre, sur un parquet en frêne blanc, une table basse dans un coin avec deux fauteuils et un petit canapé en velours roux, les murs était couleurs crème, sous une fenêtre, une table de salon, aussi en frêne, et deux chaises fais avec le même bois que la table. Accrocher aux murs, des tableaux de paysages Faé* et du monde aquatique, donnant a la pièce une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse. Le ciel était sombre à travers la vitre de la fenêtre. Sur le mur de gauche il y avait une porte en chêne, a l'intérieurs il y avait une magnifique salle de bain en marbre blanc, avec deux lavabo, une grande baignoire et une douche a l'italienne, dans le salon, sur le mur de droite, eux autre portes, il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre qu'il y avait les deux chambres dans lesquelles nous allions passez la nuit. Apres un petit tour du propriétaire, Ragnorck nous laissa donc seul, en nous disant qu'il aller nous faire apporter un diner.

Après le départ de Ragnorck, j'ordonnai à Harry d'aller prendre un bon bain et de me prévenir lorsqu'il aura terminé, et de rester en caleçon afin que je puisse l'examiner pour pouvoir le soigner avec l'aide des potions et onguents que j'ai dans ma malle, ce qu'il fit sans répliquer. Lorsqu'il me prévint qu'il avait finis et que je pouvais entrer, je pris toute mes petites affaires, lorsque je le vis, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, son corps était couverts de bleus, de plaies sanguinolentes et infectés, il avait probablement une clavicule casser, des cotes fracturer, les épaules démises et probablement douloureuses, des marques zébrés sont corps indiquer qu'il avait du être faites avec une ceinture, et sans doute du coter du ceinturon. Ces bras avaient de nombreux bleu dont certain avait la forme de grosses mains, l'un de ces poignets sembler casser, et l'autre luxer, son ventre avait lui aussi de nombreux bleus, et de nombreuses plaies, quand a ces jambes elles étaient dans le même état que ces bras. Je retins de justesse le grondement de rage et de colère qui menacer de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, et je me mis à soigner les blessures les plus graves en premiers et ensuite les plus légères, quand j'eu finis le devant, je lui demandai de ce tourner afin que je soigne son dos. Celui-ci était dans un état bien pire que le reste de sont corps, il était noir, car toutes ces plaies étaient infectés. Je le soignai du mieux possible, puis je luis fit boire plusieurs potions : une Pimentine pour la fièvre, du Pouss-Os pour ces os, afin de les ressouder, une Ante-Dolor, contre la douleur, une Ante-Infectio, pour luter contre les infections. Après cela, je sorti en lui disant de s'habiller, et de sortir pour que je puisse a mon tour me laver.

Quand il fut sortit de la salle de bain et habiller, je filai dedans et je fermai la porte, puis je me déshabillai, et je pris une longue douche brulante.

_Bordel, toutes ces informations, comment Dumbledore a pus agir ainsi, sans parler du fait qu'il ma cacher mes origine, et encore plus l'existence de mon frère. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pus inventer, quel plan machiavélique peut bien trainer dans son cerveau de citronniers? Dans tout les cas, c'est terminer, il ne pourra plus jamais rien faire, contre moi ou Harry, je le jure sur ma magie. Je dois trouver un endroit ou vivre maintenant, dés que Harry et moi avons nos baguettes, je demanderais au Gobelins de l'aide, de plus il va nous falloir de quoi nous déguiser pour notre sortie de demain. Sans parler, qu'il va falloir que je m'occupe de soigner Harry, il est trop petit et trop maigre pour son âge. Je suis prête à parier qu'il ne pourra pas manger le quart de la nourriture que les Gobelins vont nous amener sans le recracher. Il va falloir que je prépare des potions de nutrition, et que j'apprends vite à faire une bulle temporel, suffisamment puissante pour que Harry puisse récupérer et que l'on est plus de temps ensemble, et pour qu'il apprenne tous ce qu'il doit savoir sur les sorcier et les créatures magiques. Tans qu'a faire, autant tout faire au mieux... Comment puis-je croire, que je suis née d'une grossesse masculine, et en plus du mariage des familles Potter et Black, je suis née de l'union de deux âmes-sœur, j'étais voulus, désiré et aimé, bon sang je, n'en reviens pas, sans parler que d'après cette histoire, je dois être plus puissante que la moyenne. Dumbledore devait le savoir, il a du tout prévoir pour essayer de récupérer mes pouvoirs et ma puissance, sans parler de ma fortune. Je paris qu'il souhaiter, plus tard me marier a une personne qui le suis aveuglément comme un mouton, sauf que le plant tombe a l'eau, mort de rire, pauvre Dumdynette, que ça fais mal hein de tombé de haut comme ça. Sa me fais bien rire._

Après ces petites réflexions intérieures, je finis de me laver, puis je sortis de la douche, en m'enroulant dans une serviette, puis j'en pris une autre pour me mettre à me sécher les cheveux énergiquement, après cela, je me regarda dans l'un des miroir, je me pose encore la question de savoir a qui je ressemble le plus Petite (pour le moment), la peau blanche, les lèvres légèrement rosi et pleines, un petit nez droit et mutin, des pommettes légèrement hautes, le visage un peut en ovale, les yeux en amandes, orner de long cils noirs, les yeux turquoise, avec de long cheveux blonds miel qui m'arrive en dessous des épaules, légèrement onduler, pour les adulte je promet de devenir, une magnifique femme quand je serais adulte, et que je risquerais de briser bien des cœurs. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais, il faut que je finisse de me sécher, et que je m'habille, se que je fis assai rapidement. Je mis mes sous vêtements, puis un short, ensuite, un t-shirt deux taille au dessus de ma taille, qui dénude une de mes épaules. Apres, je me brosser les cheveux, puis une fois que j'eu terminé, je retournai dans le salon, ou je fis Harry, attabler a la grande table, avec des assiettes et des plats devant lui, il n'avais touché a rien, et m'attendait. Alors, je ne me fis pas prier pour venir m'assoir, puis je lui dis bonne appétit et nous commençâmes a manger, pendant tout le repas, je regarder Harry manger, et comme je m'en douter, après avoir finis son assiette, il ce leva d'un bon, et partit vomir dans les toilette de la salle de bain en courant comme si il avait un vampire a ces trousses. Après quelque minutes, ou je l'entendis vomir, il revint s'assoir et la, il s'excusa d'être partit comme sa :

« - Heu, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, la nourriture a décidera de ne pas rester dans mon estomac, pour être digérer.

\- Tu na pas a t'excuser pour ça, moi je comprend pourquoi, c'est surement car tu n'a plus l'habitude de manger a ta faim, et surtout en quantité normale, alors quand on auras trouver un endroit ou vivre, je te donnerais des potions de nutrition, et de petites quantités de nourritures que j'augmenterais au fur et a mesure, d'une la potions te donneras les nutriments qu'il te manque depuis longtemps, de deux, le fais de manger souvent et en petite quantité réhabituera ton corps a se nourrir. L'informais-je en lui souriant doucement.

\- D'accord, je vois, merci grande sœur... merci pour essayer de m'aider, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part...

\- Je n'essaye pas, je vais t'aider au mieux, ce n'est pas part gentillesse que je t'aide, mais parce que c'est mon devoir en tant qu'ainée de la famille, sans compter, que je veus t'aidé, de plus, je refuse que Dumbledore tante de te manipuler, car en te plaçant chez ceux qui ton mis dans cet état, il fais en sorte que tu soit naïf, trop fragile et manipulable, et je suis sur que tu ne veus pas que cela arrive, car je suis sur que demain, nous allons découvrir certaines chose a sont sujet qui ne va absolument pas nous plaire. Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, je suis sur que l'on va hériter de plusieurs maisons où nous pourrons vivre, De plus demain, on ira te faire faire une garde robes complète, comme ça tu n'auras plus a porter ces horreur que t'est moldus ont osé appeler vêtements. Le coupais-je, avec un doux sourire.

\- Très bien, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment peur d'être rejeter, ou que tu me manipule comme Dumbledore va essayer de le faire. Quand aux vêtements, j'ai hâte d'en avoir de nouveaux et a ma taille. » Me repondit'il avec un large sourire.

Je lui souris a mon tour, et lui dit d'aller ce coucher, car il était très tard, et on comme l'on devait ce lever tôt, il valait mieux que nous nous couchions le plus tôt possible. En nous souhaitant bonne nuit, nous nous dirigeâmes chacun vers une des portes, et nous y entrons chacun dans nos chambre respectives quand je fut a l'intérieur de la mienne, je vis une magnifique chambre, sur le sol en bois de frênes blanc, il y 'avait un magnifique tapis persan brun, sur lequel trôner un magnifique lit oriental, le couvre lit, était pourpre, ainsi que certains des oreillers, les autres étaient bleus turquoises, sur le baldaquin au dessus, les voilage étais dans les même tons, mais ils étaient semi transparent, les murs étais blanc, avec des lisérés, prés du sol et du plafond, en or. L'effet étais d'une beauté a coupé le souffle. Quand je fus sous les draps, je sentis qu'ils étaient en satin, et le matelas ultra moelleux, comme les oreillers, j'étais sur que j'aller bien dormir dans ce lit. Les Gobelins avaient bien choisis les couleurs, les matériaux étaient très bien choisis. Je m'endormis avant même que ma tête ne touche le fin et frais tissus des oreillers. Un sommeil sans rêves, qui fut interrompus trois heures plus tard par un pressentiment qu'Harry avait besoins de moi. J'ouvris donc les yeux, pour voir mon petit frère dormir sur le couvre lit de mon lit, et il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré, il avait du avoir un cauchemar, particulièrement violent, en le voyant la sur le couvre lit, recroquevillé comme un chat, il avait l'air trop mignon, limite un petit bébé. Après avoir soupiré lourdement, je réussi à le déplacer et a le mettre sous la couverture, ensuite je le pris contre moi, et je me rendormis doucement.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Italique : pour les pensées._

Au matin, je me réveillai en sentant le corps d'Harry se tendre, il devait s'être réveillé, et en ce voyant dormir contre moi, il a du avoir peur et être gêner. Alors avant qu'il n'est le temps de faire quoique ce soit, j'ouvris les yeux, et je me redressai en lui souriant, et je pris la parole :

« - N'ais pas peur, quand je me suis réveillée cette nuit, tu étais allongé sur le couvre lit, tu avais l'air d'avoir froid, alors j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu dormes avec moi, il ne c'est rien passer, alors tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter a ce sujet, jamais je ne toucherais mon petit frère, et de toute façon nous sommes bien trop jeunes pour que cela n'arrive. En plus tu étais vraiment trop mignon, tu avais l'air d'un bébé. »

Il ne put répondre, car, je me levais rapidement, et évita un coussin qu'il me lança, sauf qu'il atterris sur la porte qui venez de ce refermer, et j'aller prendre un bon bain, et m'habiller, cela dit, il rougit de gêne, il était vraiment trop mignon, il promettait de devenir un magnifique jeune homme a l'apparence androgyne. Quelque chose me dit qu'il aura un amoureux, plutôt qu'une amoureuse. M'enfin, ce que j'en dis moi. Dans la salle de bain, je fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire, et je mis du bain moussant, qui produit une jolie mousse blanche, dont le délicat parfum de lys embaumé l'air. Durant le temps ou la baignoire se remplissait, je me déshabillai et m'attacha les cheveux en un chignon très serer sur le haut du crâne, afin de ne pas les mouiller. Une fois cela finis, je fermis le robinet, et j'entrais doucement dans l'eau brûlante, puis je pris un gant de toilettes, sur lequel je fis couler un gel douche qui sentait l'iris, après je me mis à me frotter le corps avec, pour me nettoyer, après que j'eu finis, je vidai la baignoire, et je sortie pour m'habiller. Quand 'eu finis, je sortis de la salle de bain, après m'avoir brossé les cheveux. En entrant dans le salon, je remarquai que le petit déjeuner nous attendais, je dis a Harry d'aller prendre sa douche, et que je l'attendrais. Pendant tout le temps ou il fut dans la salle de bain, je modifiai son petit déjeuner, je lui mis un petit bol de lait avec du pain de mie dedans, en petite quantité, afin qu'il n'aille pas tout recracher, je lui servis avec un petit verre de jus d'orange. Puis j'allais m'assoir devant le miens et je l'attendis. Apres quelque minutes après lesquelles je m'étais assise a ma place, il entra, tout propre... Mais habiller avec les horreur de vêtements de ces moldus, lui refaire sa garde robes sembler vraiment urgent. Puis il alla s'assoir devant son ... pôvre petit bol qui lui l'attendais bien sagement. Il regarda le dit bol, puis me regarda, et reregardat sont bol puis a nouveau moi, pendant plusieurs minutes il continua ce petit manège, puis comprenant enfin, ou ce réveillant enfin (a vous de voir), que j'avais fais cela pour qu'il n'ais pas a retourner vider tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes juste après avoir mangé. Alors il prit sa cuillère et attaqua son petit déjeuner après m'avoir souhaité bonne appétit, il mangea tout ce qu'il y avait dans sont bol lentement, afin de ne pas remplir d'un coup sont estomac fragile, puis il but le restant de sont lait et son verre de jus d'orange. Moi, je ne bus qu'un pôvre verre de jus d'ananas. Puis Dés que nous eûmes finis, Ragnorck se présentât à la porte de l'appartement, il nous enjoignit de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau ce que nous fîmes bien volontiers. Une fois arriver, Harry et moi nous nous installions chacun dans un des fauteuils qui ce trouver devant le dit bureau, quand a Ragnorck lui retourna sur son siège derrière son bureau.

« - Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour jeunes gents, j'espère que votre nuit fut agréable, ainsi que les repas que nous vous avons fit parvenir, cela dit j'ai entendus que certains de nos serviteurs avait entendus quelqu'un vomir peut après qu'ils vous aient apporté le repas, j'espère que cela n'a pas eu d'incidence sur votre santé, ni sur notre accueil, Demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Nullement Ragnorck, Harry ici présent ne supporte plus de manger une quantité normal de nourriture, alors hier soir quand il eu finis de manger son repas, son estomac n'a pas supporter cette trop grande quantité de nourriture, alors son corps n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de lui faire recracher tout ce qu'il avait avaler, je suis navrée si cela vous a causé de l'inquiétude a vous comme a votre peuple. Lui expliquais-je en m'excusant. De plus nous avons très bien dormis et mangé quand même, en espérant que cela vous rassure, je dois vous dire que votre nation a très bon gout en matière de décoration, l'appartements était magnifique.

\- Oh, je vois et je comprends, j'expliquerais a mes servants ce qu'il en était, vous m'envoyez ravis que l'appartement vous est plu, nous en sommes nous même très fière. Cela dit, revenons a nos affaires d'hier, les papiers on était fais, voici l'acte de sédation, Mademoiselle Black, il faut que vous signer ici pour rendre cela officiel. M'expliqua Ragnorck en me tendant une liasse de papiers, et en me montrant ou je devais signer. Voila, maintenant que cela est fais, il me semble que vous souhaitiez hier, aller faire quelque courses sur le chemin de traverse, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, je vais donc vous donner, ceci, se sont des bourses sans fond, directement relier a vos voutes respectives, il vous suffira de penser très fort a la sommes d'argents dont vous avez besoins et elles vous la donneront. S'exclamât-il en nous donnant nos bourses.

\- Ragnorck, avez-vous quelque chose qui pourrais nous changer physiquement et temporairement, le temps de faire nos emplettes ? Car si jamais quelqu'un de proche de Dumbledore nous reconnaissait, nous aurions de gros ennuis. Demandais-je doucement.

\- Bien sûr, mademoiselle Black, attendez, nous dit-il en fouillant dans ces tiroirs, ah! J'ai trouver, tenez, ces deux bracelets, ont sur eux un charmes non détectable de glamour, il vous suffiras de penser fort a l'apparence que vous souhaitez prendre en tenant les bracelet pour changer d'apparence, et c'est pareil pour reprendre votre véritable apparence. Criât-il presque de joie en nous tendant les dit bracelet en argents. (Faut dire que sont bureau est une vrais décharge publique, tout ces papiers sont empiler les uns sur les autres, et mélanger par-dessus le marcher, a certains endroit y'a encore des tasses de thé vides et des assiettes ou pourrissent des reste de scones. Du coup il a eu un mal fou à trouver où il avait rangé ces putains de bracelets de merde de ces deux.)

-Merci Seigneur Ragnorck, nous reviendrons vers l'heure du thé, pour en finir avec les dernières formalités.» L'informais-je alors qu'Harry et moi étions sur le point de sortir du bureau, guider par un Gobelin inconnus a nos yeux.

Après quelques minutes, le Gobelin, nous emmena devant la grande porte, et nous laissa là. Sans plus attendre, je regarder tout autours de nous, pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qui nous observer. Personne a l'horizon, parfait, je dit a mon frère que nous devions changer maintenant d'apparence, afin de ne pas être repérer pas un quelconque sorcier. Alors en même temps, nous touchâmes nos bracelets, et nous pensâmes à l'apparence que nous voulions prendre. En quelques minutes ce fut fait. Harry était devenu châtain aux yeux bleus, sa cicatrice avait disparus (temporairement), il était cependant toujours aussi petit, et son visage était bien plus féminin comme il était à présent. Moi, je devins brune aux yeux marrons (contraste saisissant par rapport a mes cheveux qui sont habituellement blond dorés), mon visage changeât quelque peut, il devint légèrement plus rond. Alors en souriant, je lui ébouriffai les cheveux, et je le pris par la main, et nous sortîmes de Gringott, la nous allâmes de suite acheter nos baguettes magique. Je le conduis alors vers Ollivenders, la première boutique au monde à vendre des baguettes. La devanture du magasin était miteuse, et la peinture, bien que brillante, commencer a s'écaillée. En entrant dans la boutique, nous vîmes, derrière le comptoir, de nombreuses étagères avec de nombreuse boite ranger dessus, devant le comptoir, contre le mur d'en face il y avait une seule et minable chaise en bois, qui n'avait sans doute jamais vue un plumeau de sa longue vie. Nous nous approchâmes doucement, et la sans prévenir Ollivenders apparut devant nous en nous faisant sursauté comme des malade. Et lui, ce misérable cloporte et faux jetons, se mis à rire devant notre réactions somme toute banal. Enflure de première. Tsss. Quand môssieur eu enfin finis par se calmer, il nous observât pendant un certain temps, nous rendant mal a l'aise. Puis il ouvrit enfin l'espèce de truc qui lui servait de bouche :

« - Ah, je désespérer, ne pas vous avoir encore vue tout les deux, Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Black. Il me semble que c'était hier que vos pères et votre mère, sont venus m'acheter leurs premières baguettes. Ah en voici une pour vous monsieur Potter. Dit-il en tendant une baguette à Harry. Bois de Houx et ventricules de dragon, 12cm20, rigide parfaite pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Et bien faite le geste.

Harry, fit un petit geste du poigner en visant un vase qui trainer dans un coin, et malheureusement, celui-ci explosa, Ry, lui paniquer posa délicatement la baguette sur le comptoir, en entendant baguette-man dire qu'elle ne convenait pas. Il disparue quelque minutes dans ces rayons, et en revins les bras charger de boites. Il prit une autre baguette et la tendis a Harry, qui cette fois –ci, envoya valdinguer toute les boites qui ce trouver encore dans les rayons, sur le sol. Et donc, encore loupé. Après nombreux essais infructueux, il lui tendit une baguette noire.

\- Difficile, très difficile, je me demande si celle-ci va vous convenir, bois de Houx et plumes de phœnix, 22cm30 souple et maniable parfaite pour les enchantements et la défense. Déblaterrat'il.

Et la sous nos jeunes yeux ébahis, le miracle ce produisit, une légère lumière fit sont apparition autour de Ryry, et en léger vents dégageât sa cicatrice. Pas besoins d'être Einstein pour savoir que c'était cette baguette qu'il fallait a Ry, mais également que celle-ci était également la sœur de celle de Voldimidinette, car le poulet grillé et totalement shooter de phœnix qui a fournis la plume dans la baguette de Ry, a également fournis celle qui est dans la guéguette de Voldynounet. Donc je n'écoutai pas l'explication de Baguette-man, et j'attendis bien sagement mon tour. Et donc après quelques minutes, Gogol-man décida enfin de ce souvenir de mon existence (ce n'est pas trop tôt) et ce tourna donc vers moi. Il commença à me faire essayer baguettes sur baguettes, mais aucunes ne fonctionner. Alors en désespoir de cause, il du aller piocher dans sa réserve perso.

\- Tenez, essayer celle-ci, même si je n'ais que peut d'espoir. Elle est faite en bois de sang du dragon, et cheveux de sirène, 30cm45, souple, idéal pour les métamorphoses.

Et là, dés que je l'eu en main, une légère lumière apparus et m'entoura pendant quelques secondes, tandis que ma connasse de baguette me fit clairement comprendre qu'elle m'adorer en faisant apparaitre de nombreux petits cœurs roses. J'entendis clairement, mon frangin ce foutre de ma gueule en riant comme un bossu juste derrière moi. Sauf que avant que j'eu pus le remettre en place, Ollivenders, ce mit a sauté en l'air, en riant et criant de joie, la je fus complètement largué. Je me demande si je ne me trouve pas dans une autre dimension. Et la sa a fait Tilt avec un grand T, la mort dans l'âme je demandai a l'autre guignol :

\- Pitié, ne me dite pas, que cette baguette, est resté planter ici comme une conne, pendant des siècles sans trouver de sorciers pour elle.

-Malheureusement si, elle ce trouve ici dans cette boutique depuis environs 500 ans, et aujourd'hui enfin, j'ai réussi a la casée celle la, elle est bien difficile. M'enfin, elle vous a choisi et elle vous adore, alors je vous l'offre mademois...

\- Juste une question, comment avez-vous su qui nous étions au juste? Le coupais-je sans honte aucune.

\- Et Bien, a cause de mon sang, dans mes veines coules encore quelque goute de sang faé, du coup tout les sorts de glamours ou d'illusions n'on aucun effet sur moi. Ce pourquoi j'ai toute suite su qui vous étiez. Nous expliquât-il

\- Ah d'accord... je comprends mieux, Heu dite, est ce que vous pourriez garder pour vous le fais que vous nous avait vue s'il vous plait? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant des yeux de chiot abandonner.

\- Heu... Bien, c'est d'accord, acceptât-il en ne tenant pas deux seconde face à ce regard.

\- Merci Monsieur. Nous allons payer puis vous laisser, car nous avons pleins de choses à faire. » Lui dit-je en le payant, et en sortant a toute vitesse.

Après ce long, très long et très chiant moments à choisir une baguette, nous allâmes tout naturellement vers, la boutique de vêtements de madame Guipure. En entrant, une petite bonne femme, rondelette, vint nous voir et nous demanda ce que nous voulions avec une voix mielleuse et énervante comme pas deux.

« - Bonjours, jeunes gents, oh mais que vous êtes mignons tout les deux, dite moi, vos parents ne sont pas la?

\- On en a pas, ils sont morts madame, on aimerait des vêtements s'il vous plait, ainsi que des uniformes scolaires de Poudlard, de plus pouvez-vous, joindre a nos acquisition des sous vêtements pour mon petit frère s'il vous plait? Demandais-je, gentiment et poliment, en me retenant de l'insulter.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, mes trésors, bien je vais prendre vos mesures, et préparer vos uniformes, venez, suivez moi. Nous répondit-elle, en minaudant. Qui s'occupe donc de deux si adorables enfants tel que vous deux, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- Notre oncles et notre tantes madame, mais cela ne vous regarde pas, répondis Ry, qui lui aussi sembler en avoir plus que marre que l'on lui parle comme a un attarder mental.

\- Veuillez m'excusez, je suis bien trop curieuse. Voila, je viens de prendre vos mesures, alors, je vais chercher des vêtements et sous vêtements a vous faires essayez. Pendant que vous essayerez les vêtements je préparerai vos uniformes scolaires. » S'excusât-elle, en rougissant furieusement.

Après cet discutions dés plus houleuse, Ry et moi, nous décidâmes que pour notre santé mentale, nous commanderions nos vêtements via la poste a hiboux. L'autre folle, revint avec une grosse pile de fringues, qu'elle partageât en deux parties, l'une pour Ry, et l'autre pour moi. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je pris ma pile, et je partis comme une fusée dans une cabine d'essayage, en laissant Ry en plant avec la vieille cinglée. Pendant que Ryry me maudissais dans son esprit en m'insultant de toutes les insulter qu'il connaissait (c'est-à-dire très très peut, faudra vraiment les lui enseigner plus tard), j'essayai avec délices les vêtements, que l'autre truc m'avait apporté. Après l'essayage, je laissa dans la cabine ce que je refuser de prendre, et j'allai au comptoir afin de payer mes achats, Harry ce trouver déjà la, et nos uniformes était prêts , nous payâmes rapidement, et demandâmes a l'autre machin, si elle pouvais réduire la taille de nos achats, car nous n'avions pas encore de mal, et que nous avions d'autre trucs a faires ensuite, elle le fit sans poser de questions puis nous sortîmes a toute vitesse heureux comme tout d'échapper a cette femme stupide. Après, les vêtements, les malles, nous nous dirigeâmes, vers la boutique Mallerines and Co, la seul boutique de malles du chemin de traverse, en entrant, nous vîmes des centaines et des centaines de malles, dans tout les coins et recoins de la boutiques, il nous fallu donc un certain temps pour trouver les malles que nous voulions. Harry baver devant une grande malle rouge bordeaux, avec des poignets en plaquer or, la serrure dans la même matière, il manquer juste notre blason, ou emblème, quand il y regarda de plus prés, il découvrit que la malle avait neufs serrures, ce genre de malle son les plus rarement vendus car les plus chère. Quand a moi, ce fut devant une autre malle a neuf serrures, verte émeraude avec la serrure et les poignets en argents. Une pure merveille. En un seul coup d'œil nous nous décidâmes à les acheter. Alors nous appelâmes le vendeur, celui-ci, fut complètement ahurie lorsque que nous lui avons annoncer que nous souhaitions acheter les deux malles a neufs serrures, au départ il voulus refuser, argan que nous n'aurions jamais assez, mais des que nous lui avons mis la sommes totale pour les deux malles sous le nez, il ne pus que accepter, en songeant qu'il aller toucher une sacret caution pour une tel vente. Après avoir acheté nos malles, nous les remplissons, puis nous les firent réduire de taille afin de pouvoir les transporter plus facilement. Par la suite nous allâmes chez Fleury et Botts et acheta les livres de cours, plus d'autres pour notre culture général, ensuite, nous allâmes discrètement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, car nous voulions y acheter quelque petite choses, comme des ingrédients de potions rares et dangereux, une autre baguette chacun, et des livres interdits. Alors, directions la boutique de potions, puis la boutique des livres. Apres ces quelques achats, nous allâmes dans la boutique de baguette de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le tocard, nous expliquât qu'il fallait juste se concentrer sur notre désir d'avoir une baguette illégale, ce que nous fîmes sans trop d'efforts, soudain deux baguette apparurent devants nous, l'une d'elles alla droit sur Harry, et ce mit d'office dans sa main, et aller savoir comment émit une sorte de ronronnement de contentement. Quand a la mienne, elle me fit la même, sauf que aux lieux d'émettre un ronronnement, elle fit apparaitre des cœurs roses... OK d'accord, j'ai compris, aller, rebelote, une autre baguette qui ma attendus 500 ans, mais quel plaie... vous êtes chiantes les baguettes sérieux.

« - Voila qui est fort intéressant, vous monsieur, votre baguette est faite a partir de bois de Baobab, a l'intérieur il y a une écaille de Vouivre en poudre ainsi que de la poussière d'aile de Faé, ce qui est une combinaison puissante de protection. Quand a vous jeune demoiselle, votre baguettes est faite a partir de bois de rose, a l'intérieur ce trouve, du sang de vélane et de licorne (donner avec le consentement de leurs propriétaires), une pierre de jade en poudre, et un cheveu de Faé, cette combinaison augmente la force de vos attaques. » Expliquat-il dans un souffle.

Nous ne lui laissions pas le temps de continuer, nous le payons vite et nous partîmes à une vitesse vertigineuse. Très vite nous retournâmes sur le Chemin de Traverse, et nous allâmes acheter nos chaudrons et nos ingrédients manquant, après cela, nous avions enfin terminé, il était environs 13h30, nous décidâmes alors d'aller manger sur la terrasse d'un des restaurant. Après un bon déjeuner, enfin pour moi, car Ryry a du ce contenter d'une soupe avec un petit peu de pain. Une fois notre déjeuner avaler, nous décidâmes de retourner à Gringott finir notre réunion. Alors ni une, ni deux, nous y retournâmes rapidement, en entrant, nous fîmes qu'il y avait bien plus de monde que ce matin. Alors nous allâmes voir un gobelin et nous lui demandâmes de nous emmener devant le seigneur Ragnorck, et que celui-ci devait nous attendre dans son bureau privé. Le Gobelin nous regarda comme-ci une seconde tête avait poussé à coter de la notre. Puis, finalement il alla le prévenir. Après quelques minutes, il revint, et nous demanda de le suivre. Une fois à l' abri dans le bureau de Ragnorck, Harry et moi réprimes notre apparence normale, et nous allâmes nous assoir dans nos fauteuils respectifs.

« - Bien, vous êtes revenus plutôt que prévus, mais cela n'est pas vraiment grave. Affirma t-il en souriant doucement.

\- En effet, Seigneur Ragnorck. Susurrais-je avec un sourire. Seigneur Gobelin ? Harry et moi avons un service à vous demander, en espèrent que cela ne vous dérange pas. Il s'agit de retirer la Trace de nos baguettes respectives, avons de n'avoir pas le ministère sur le dos a cause du fait que nous aurions utilisé la magie sans être majeur.

\- Je peus le faire en effet, mais, a ma connaissance, il serait plus légal de le faire, après que vous soyez devenus des majeurs émancipés. Car dans ce cas la, le ministère ne pourras rien faire et rien dire contre cela. Expliqua le gobelin en fronçant ces sourcilles broussailleux.

\- Hum, vraiment, cela me parait être une excellente idée, je n'y avais pas pensé. Avouais-je avec un grand sourire. C'est d'accord, Lord Ragnorck, pouvez-vous nous faire signez les papiers nécessaires s'il vous plait ?

\- Bien sur, tenez au cas où, je les avais fais préparer, vous n'avez plus qu'a signé ici tout les deux a la fin des deux parchemins. Dit-il en nous tendant les dits parchemins, avec une plume.

Je pris les parchemins, et je fus la première à les signer, puis sans attendre que l'encre sèche, je les tendis à Ry, qui le signa tout aussi rapidement. Après avoir signé, il les rendit au Gobelin, qui fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette l'un d'entre eux, et nous tendis l'autre.

\- Voila, j'ais l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes dorénavant de jeunes majeurs émancipés. Maintenant donnez moi vos baguettes, je vais de ce pas retirer la Trace. » Nous ordonnat'il en tendant sa papatte griffus devant lui dans notre direction.

Non, sans hésitation, Ryry et moi, lui mirent dans la main nos baguette Avec un froncement de sourcille, il se retrouva avec quatre baguettes, au lieu de deux. Mais il ne nous fit aucune remarque, avec sont autre main, il ce mit à scander des formules en Golbabil, tout en faisant des petits tours avec sa main ou résider sa baguette au dessus des notre. Puis, après quelque minutes, il se tut et nous rendis notre bien. Mais, il avait l'air dégouté voir même en colère, ce qui n'était en rien normal, il avait du trouver quelque chose de pas normal. Puis en nous regardant, il nous lança un sort inoffensif, d'après ce que je pus voir, mais dont le résultat eu le mérite de le mettre dans une rage froide, voir même glacial.

« - Veuillez, excusez, mes manières quelque peut cavalières, mais j'ai du vérifier quelque chose qui m'a interpeller, Expliquat-il avec un sourire d'excuse, il semblerait que ce très cher Dumbledore, est décider de jouer avec votre magie et vos vie. Vos magies sont brider, et une partie sceller, cela est hautement illégal et interdit pas le ministère. Ces pratiques son infâmes, car elles peuvent rendre le sorcier toucher moldus, ou Cracmol. Elles peuvent même parfois engendrés la mort. C'est écœurant. Si vous le souhaitez, je vais de ce pas vous retirer tous les sorts et les sceller.

\- Faite donc, mais vous pouvez être sur que cela ce payeras, Dumbledore ne l'emportera pas au paradis, » dis-je avec colère et fureur.

Avec un sourire des plus sadique, le gobelin, repris son œuvre, et baragouina à nouveau des formules étranges et complexes dans sa langue. Apres quelques minutes, Ry et moi, sentions une sensation de chaleur envahir nos corps, et une force dévastatrice nous submergea, mais cela ne dura à peine que 5 minutes. Pourtant nous avions très clairement sentis notre force et puissance respectives, mais actuellement ce fut comme si elle était endormit en nous, mais nous la sentions toujours la mais plus lointaine. Comme ci elle attendait sont heure, le bon moment pour refaire à nouveau surface. Soudain nous commença à ressentir une nausée puissante s'emparer de nous avec la même force que notre magie précédemment. Avec maint effort nous réussîmes, nous ne sus pas trop comment, a contrôler cette sensation désagréable, mais nous restâmes pâle comme la mort.

« - Voila, les sceller sous absous, et les sort dissolues, les sensations de nausée ne durerons pas, une bonne nuit de sommeil, et il n'y paraitra plus, cela dit, je pense que je vais accélérer les choses a partir de maintenant, car avec toutes les informations et les événements que vous avait subit depuis hier on du affaiblir votre organisme, si on prend en compte que absoudre des sceller et des sorts, affaiblis l'organisme du sorcier qui les porter, les vôtres doivent être épuiser, annonçât-il. Bien, maintenant que vous êtes émancipé, je peux vous faire signez ces papiers, qui vous permettras de prendre possessions de vos titres respectif. Cela, dit vous monsieur Potter, vous avez la famille Potter, mais également les familles Pouffsoufle et Griffondor en plus, et vous mademoiselle Black, vous avez les familles Serpentard et Serdaigle. Pour Serpentard, tout le monde pense que c'est Voldemort l'héritier légitimes, mais cela est faux, il descend de la lignée de la sœur de Salazar, Alectra, quand il la sut, il a piqué une crise monumental. Bien évidement, personne parmi celles qu'il nous a présenté, ne pouvais prétendre au titre, les rare qui s'y sont essayer, ce sont retrouver avec de graves brulure sur les mains et les doigts. Car ces la bague qui choisi sont véritable maitre, et pas l'inverse. Mais je n'ais aucun doute sur le fait que vous allez devenir la nouvelle Lady Serpentard. »

Après ces quelques explications, il nous tendit des papiers à signer, encore et toujours de la paperasse, chose que nous fîmes assez vite. Puis Ragnorck, envoya un mot a un autre gobelin, allez savoir pourquoi, entre temps, il allât sortir de l'intérieur de l'une de ces armoire, six boites en bois noir sur lesquelles on pouvait voir une lettre en majuscule. Il les triât et nous les tendis, sur la première qu'il me confiât, il y avait un B gravé en argent dessus, en l'ouvrant je découvris a l'intérieur une magnifique chevalière en argents massif, sur le dessus, je pouvais voir un grand B stylisé, entre deux cygnes blancs d'une grande beauté, sur un font bleu nuit Avec hésitation, et la pris et je la mis sur mon index droit. Dans la boite suivante, une autre chevalière, avec un S stylisé noir, la chevalière était en bronze, autour du S ce trouver deux magnifiques aigles, deux Gondor bruns clair, sur un fond bleu ciel, celle-ci ce fut a mon annulaire droit. Dans la dernière boite, ce fut une chevalière encore en argent, un autre S stylisé entouré de deux magnifiques serpents noirs comme la nuit, sur un magnifique fond vert foret, la dernière je la mis sur mon majeur droit. Mais d'un coup, la Bague des Serpentard, ce mit à vibrer et a briller violement, puis aussi vite que le phénomène apparut il disparut. Tés surprise, je regardai le gobelin qui sourier de tout ces crocs, cela voulez surement dire que j'avais réussi le teste et que je suis devenus la nouvelle Lady Serpentard. Avant que je ne pus dire quoique ce soit, un autre gobelin, entra brusquement dans le bureau, et vint prés de Ragnorck attendant visiblement quelque chose, enfin, bien mal me pris de le penser, car le dit gobelin, donnât a Ragnorck une lourde liasses de parchemins et ce posta prés du bureau attendant qu'on le sollicite.

« - Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, je vais maintenant, faire le récapitulatifs de vos biens respectifs, soupirât-il.

_« Les voutes Potter, ne contiennent pas moins de 200 000 000 000 de Galions,_

_5 voutes contenant toute entre 20 000 000 et 30 000 000 galions, le reste ce trouve dans une voutes mise a disposition en tant qu'argents de poche._

_De puis le 05 Novembre 1981 des versements réguliers on était effectué :_

_\- 5 000 galions à Albus Dumbledore,_

_\- 9 000 galions aux Weasley,_

_\- 5 000 galions aux Dursley,_

_\- 10 000 galions à l'ordre du phœnix,_

_\- 9 000 galions au ministère de la magie,_

_Les Potter possèdent également _

_\- 1 château incartable sur une petite ile au large de l'Ecosse,_

_\- 1 manoir a Godric Hollow_

_\- 30% de la Gazette du sorcier,_

_\- 5 commerces dans le Chemin de Traverse,_

_\- 5 commerces dans le Londre moldus._

_\- 1 siège au Mangemagots,_

_Les voutes Griffondor possèdent prés de 500 000 000 000 galions,_

_Ces voutes son actuellement fermer, et vont être rouvertes, _

_La famille Griffondor possède,_

_\- 1 château incartable sur une ile des caraïbes,_

_\- ¼ de Poudlard,_

_Les voutes Pouffsoufle possèdent prés de 400 000 000 000 galions,_

_Ces voutes sont également fermer, et vont être rouvertes,_

_La famille Pouffsoufle possède,_

_\- 1 château incartable en Argentine,_

_\- ¼ de Poudlard,_

_Les voutes Black possèdent 700 000 000 000 galions,_

_\- 1 château en Irlande,_

_\- 2 hôtels particuliers, un a Londre, l'autre en Russie,_

_\- 50% de la Gazette du sorcier,_

_\- 4 commerces du Chemin de Traverse,_

_\- 5 commerces de l'Allée des Embrumes,_

_Les voutes Serdaigle contiennent environs 500 000 000 000 galions,_

_Ces voutes sont aussi fermer, mais elles vont être rouverte,_

_\- 1 château incartable en Alaska,_

_\- ¼ de Poudlard,_

_Les voutes Serpentard contiennent 800 000 000 000 galions,_

_\- 1 château incartable, en Italie, en Toscane,_

_\- ¼ de Poudlard. »_

\- Voila, c'est la toute l'étendus de votre fortunes, finit Ragnorck.

\- Bien, Lord Ragnorck, pouvez vous gérer le portefeuille d'actions des Potter, Pouffsoufle et Griffondor dans sont intégralité s'il vous plait ? Il ya eu bien trop de négligence de ce coter la. Demandais-je avec une voix assurer malgré ma surprise.

\- Bien sur, ce sera fait.

\- Evidement, vous allez également arrêter tout les versements du compte Potter, et vous aller faire en sorte que tous ces gens remboursent l'argent qu'ils ont volé a Harry. Rajoutais-je.

\- Bien évidement... Avez-vous d'autres questions à nous poser? Demandat'il.

\- Oui Lord Ragnorck, j'aimerais que vous nous donniez une copie des adresses de toutes nos demeures, et de tous nos commerces, nous en aurons besoins pour plus tard, Fit Ry avec assurance, je voudrais également que vous nous fournissiez un moyen de transport pour que nous puissions aller au château de Griffondor. S'il vous plait.

\- Bien sur, tenez voila déjà les copie que vous venez de nous demander, et maintenant, venez, nous indiquât-il en nous menant vers une salle vide, il prit un stylo, et il lança un sort dessus puis nous le donna. Bien, ceci, est ce que nous appelons un Portoloin, il va vous menez directement devants les grilles du château, il suffit que vous le preniez en main, le sort ferra le reste, cela dit sortez vos malle s'il vous plait, je vais les envoyez directement a l'intérieur de votre nouvelle maison.

Nous sortîmes nos malles, auxquelles il rendit leur formes et poids véritables, puis d'un mouvement du poignet, il les fit disparaitre.

\- Voila, maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'a commencé une nouvelle vie, tout vos papiers administratif sont en ordres, je vous souhaite donc bonne chance, et au revoir, a notre prochaine rencontre, n'ayez crainte, si besoin est les chouettes sur place serons ou nous trouver avec vos lettre. » Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, ni de le remercier pour son aide, car déjà le portoloin s'activa, tout devint flou et brumeux tout autour de nous, une sensation d'avoir le nombril pris par un crochet nous fesait grandement mal, puis tout s'arrêta au bout d'à peine 2 minutes.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Italique : pensées._

En quelque seconde le tourbillon de flou lumineux et de couleur disparus, laissant place a une plage de sable fin blanc, et derrière celle-ci ce trouver une forêt luxuriante, en regardant au sol, je pus voir que nous étions sur un pontons en bois avec sur le coter gauche, plusieurs jets skies, et de l'autre coter, sur la droite, un grand voilier, amarrer au ponton, n'attendant plus que nous pour prendre le large, l'air environnent sentait l'eau salée. Plus loin sur la plage, un sentier de granite fesait son apparition, en le suivant, je ne pus que constater qu'il mener droit dans la forêt. En y entrant, je vis que le chemin était bordé de nombreux buissons aux nombreuses fleurs tropicales de différents couleurs. L'air iodé coupler a l'odeur des fleurs, rendais l'atmosphère irréelle. Avec difficulté nous réprimes la route, mais ce fus de plus en plus difficile à mesure que nous avancions sur le chemin, nos malles ce faisaient de plus en plus lourdes et encombrantes, a mesure que le sentier monter en pente douce, nous menant vers les hauteurs de l'Ile, au bout du long moment, le sentier laissa place a un escalier en pierres, nous menant toujours plus hauts. Dans le silence de la forêt, le chant des oiseaux ce voulaient enchanteur. Dans la pénombre de la forêt, notre inquiétude grandissait a vue d'œil, mais plus nous montions plus les ombres perdais du terrain, pour au final, révéler l'entrée d'un domaine seigneurial de l'époque victorienne. Le domaine était entouré d'un mur haut de 8 mètres. Et en face de nous, un portail en fer forger doré, avec en plein milieu un griffon aux yeux saphirs. Puis avec un bruit de ferraille rouillée, qui devait avoir besoin de sa dose d'huile, le portail s'ouvrit en grinçant. En s'ouvrant, le portail laissa place à une vision des plus enchanteresses. Devant nous, s'étaler sur plus de 100 mètres, un long chemin de dalles, et sur les cotés, de la pelouse, avec ça et là de nombreux arbres tropicaux, comme des palmiers et des bananiers (sans fruits). Plus loin devant nous un magnifique bassin emplit d'eau dans lequel pousser de nombreux nénuphars et leurs magnifiques fleurs. Et derrière ce bassin, le château, qui de mon point de vue ressembler bien d'avantage a un immense manoir qu'a un château. Sur la droite et sur la gauche, deux Ailes du château donné l'impression de ce retrouvé a Versailles.

Un petit escalier de deux trois marche, quatre colonnes en bois, entouré de pieds de glycines en fleurs, la double portes, avait des vitres en verre colorer, la porte de gauche représenter le soleil alors que la droite elle montrer la lune. Les poignets des portes représenter la même chose mais en inverser. En ouvrant les portes, nous tombâmes devant un grand halle, le sol était en carrelage avec un griffon représenter en crachant une grande flamme, juste en face, une autre double portes fenêtres qui devais mener sur une grande terrasse avec une magnifique vue sur le jardin. Au milieu du hall, une petite table ronde avec un napperon en dentelle, et poser dessus un vase vide, n'attendait que nous pour être remplit de magnifique fleur. Cela dit le sol était recouvert de poussière, une couche de crasse plus que millénaire, mais, en quelque seconde, une sensation de bien être ce fit sentir en nous, la magie du château répondit a celle de Harry, et toute la crasse et la poussière disparut comme par enchantement, l'air ambiant embaumée la fraicheur et le propre. Sur les murs en placo plâtre, peint avec un rose orangé, de nombreuses peintures, de grands peintres sorciers ou moldus, étaient accrochés. Avec un sourire, nous décidâmes de visité notre nouvel maison, en oubliant nos malle dans le hall dans le processus. Sur notre droite, une double porte en bois, mener a une grande salle de banquet qui servait aussi de salle de bals, tous les murs de la salle étaient recouverts par de nombreuse fenêtre. Dans le hall une autre porte, en face de celle menant a la salle de balle, ces portes étaient en verres transparent, celles-ci menaient a un petit salon, ou patio, qui ce trouver dans une magnifique véranda, sur le mur a notre droite, en plein milieu, une magnifique cheminée en pierre blanche. Juste devant celle-ci, deux fauteuils et un canapé en brocart bruns, avec juste entre la cheminée et le canapé, une table basse en verre, derrière le canapé, un peut à l' écart, un bureau ancien en bois. Dans les coins, plusieurs pots où de belles plantes résidaient, rendais le tout très naturel et chaleureux. Juste en face, un escalier en bois tournant sur lui-même mené vers l'étage. Un peut plus loin sur notre gauche une belle porte en bois, en l'ouvrants nous découvrîmes une petite buanderie dans laquelle nous pourrons nettoyer nos vêtements sales. Et derrière une autre porte, la cuisine, avec une grande table en bois de chêne. Encore une autre porte, et celle-ci nous menas vers la zone extérieur ou le linge devras être étendus, sur le coter, une double portes en bois proche du sol, prouver qu'il y avait une cave. Celle-ci, était remplit d'étagères et de bocaux en verre vide, n'attendant que nous pour les remplir. En revenant dans le patio, nous montâmes les escaliers, en quelque minute nous débouchâmes dans un grand couloir, juste sur notre gauche une porte fermer et sombre, elle devait mener vers le grenier. Sur notre droite et en devant nous, deux couloirs, l'un menant a l'Aile Ouest, et l'autre a l'Aile Est. Apres avoir consulté Ry du regard, nous commençâmes par le couloir en face de nous. Un peut plus loin, une porte ce dévoila sur notre gauche, en l'ouvrant, nous tombâmes en pâmoison devant une immense bibliothèque avec prés d'un millions de livres a l'intérieur, voir même plus.

_Au moins, on ne manquera pas de lectures pour les longues nuits et journée ou nous ne pourrions pas sortir. Je suis sur de pouvoir trouver ici les sorts d'ont j'ai besoin. Ry a besoin que je m'occupe de lui, je vais donc, lui préparer un régimes alimentaires spécifique, puis il faut aussi que j'aille préparer des potions de nutritions._

Un peut plus loin, une grande serre, avec des plantes rares et dangereuses, mais aussi des plus communes, des plantes médicinales étaient également présentes. En face de la serre, un laboratoire de potions, et une grandes réserves de 'ingrédient animales des plus rares au plus communs. Il y avait aussi une grande réserves avec de nombreuses fioles vides, elle allait nous servir a stocké un grand nombre de baumes et de potions dont nous pourrions avoir besoins. Plus loin dans le couloir, une salle de danse avec de nombreux miroirs, juste a coter une armurerie avec toute sorte d'armes, des armes moldus et sorcières, des armes de l'antiquité et des armes récentes. Encore juste à coter, une salle d'entrainement avec de nombreux mannequins sur lesquels nous allons nous entrainer. Dans le couloir, nous dûmes tourner sur la droite, là, il nous rester deux pièces à visiter, la première fut une grande et magnifique salle de musique avec de nombreux instrument de musique tel qu'un piano a queue, des guitares, des violoncelles... Etc. quand a la deuxième, ce fut une grande piscine, dans une véranda, entouré de plusieurs plantes. Après avoir visité l'Aile Est, nous allâmes vers l'Aile Ouest, la nous vîmes que cette Aile était réservée aux résidents du château. En visitant toute les chambre, Ry et moi trouvâmes ce qui aller être nos chambres respectives. Ry pris la chambre en face de la mienne. Quand j'y entrai pour la première fois, je fus sciée, car la chambre ressembler plus a une suite, qu'à une chambre normale. Le parquet en bois brillé de milles feux, au milieu de la chambre, ce trouvé le lit a baldaquins avec des voilages blancs transparents. Un couvre lit bleu ciel pâle. Sous le lit, un magnifique tapis persan, de chaque coter du lit ce trouver une petite table de nuit. Contre un mur, un bureau ancien en bois bruns, et a coter une petite bibliothèque dans laquelle je pourrais ranger mes livres scolaires. Sur ma droite deux porte très éloigner l'une de l'autre, la plus éloigner révélât un énorme dressing, et l'autre porte, une salle de bain avec des toilettes, une douche, et une grande baignoire, le sol était en marbre blanc. En revenant dans la chambre, j'eu la surprise de voir apparaitre ma malle, et de la voir s'ouvrir, et mes affaire en sortir reprendre leur tailles normale, puis aller ce ranger un peut partout dans toute la chambre. Alors pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je sentis la magie me souhaiter la bienvenue chez moi. J'avais enfin mon chez moi, et une famille, je n'étais plus seule. Sans y prendre garde, je sentis mes yeux piquer, puis quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues, je sortie de la chambre en reniflant pitoyablement. En sortant, je vis Ry sortir de sa chambre dans le même état que moi, alors nous allâmes dans la cuisine, puis après nous être calmé, je fit le diner, puis dés que nous eûmes finis de manger, nous allâmes nous coucher.

Une fois revenue dans ma chambre, je pris des vêtements de nuit dans le dressing, puis je me rendis dans ma salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain. Puis une fois lavée et habillée pour la nuit, j'allais me coucher dans mon lit, je m'endormis dés que ma tête eu touché les oreillers.

Au matin, je fus réveillée par un impertinent rayons de soleil qui me frappa en plein sur le nez, me faisant alors éternuer à plusieurs reprises. Puis en prenant conscience de mon environnement, je sentis quelque chose de chaud contre moi, en y regardant de plus prés, je ne pus que constater que Ry avait décidé de venir dormir avec moi cette nuit. Il avait l'air si fragile, là pelotonné dans mes bras, tout contre moi, j'avais l'impression de voir un bambin de 3 ou 4 ans, il était tellement mignon et adorable que je n'eu pas le cœur à le réveiller. Avec délicatesse, je le fis décrocher sa main de mon T-shirt. Puis tout doucement pour ne pas le déranger, je sortie du lit, et j'allais prendre des vétements dans le dressing, puis je me rendis dans la salle de bain. Après avoir pris une douche relaxante, je me séchais et je m'habillais, puis je quittai ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je me rendis dans la cuisine, une fois arrivé, je préparer le petit déjeuner pour Ry et moi. Ry avait encore droit a un bol de lait avec du trois tranches de pains de mie émietter dans le bol, et aussi un grand verre de jus d'orange. Après que j'eu mangé, je me décidai à aller faire mes recherches pour protéger l'Ile et pour créer la bulle temporel. Donc, je laissai un mot à Ry, à coter de sont petit déjeuner, pour lui dire ou je me trouve, afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de mon absence. Puis je me rendis dans la bibliothèque. Là, dans cette immense bibliothèque, je me sentis perdue, car l'endroit était immense, et les livres n'avait pas était triés ni bien ranger.

_Griffondor devait être une grosse feignasse pour ne pas avoir rangé correctement cette bibliothèque, non mais sérieusement je vais mettre des jours a trouver les livre de sorts dont j'ai besoin, et encore plus, les livre de potions pour les potions de nutritions pour Ry, ce n'est pas possible. Quel bordel._

Par endroit des dizaines de piles de livres, sur le sol des centaines de parchemins noircis par l'encre, emplis de gribouillis plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres. Certaines étagères étaient vides, car les livres qui si trouver ranger autrefois étaient tous éparpillés en piles un peu partout. Un véritable chantier. Soudain, comme ci le château avait sentis mon désespoir et y avais répondu, les livres et les parchemins qui trainer partout, ce rangèrent d'eux même, et ce trièrent, en quelque minutes, la bibliothèque fut parfaitement rangée. Et grande surprise, une petite piles de livres ce trouver poser gentiment sur une table, n'attendant que moi pour être lus. Je ne pus que remercier silencieusement et en sanglotant le manoir pour m'accueillir ainsi en son sein. Alors avec un sourire et tout en sanglotant, je pris la parole :

« - Merci, merci de m'accueillir moi et Harry ici, et de nous laisser vivre ici, cela représente beaucoup pour nous, pour Harry, cela représente son seul espoir de vivre une vrais vie d'enfant, sans contrainte, sans violence, sans peur d'être frapper affamé, humilier... rien que pour ça, je te remercie, dans mon cas, une chance d'avoir une vrais famille, une vie que je peus contrôler, une vie que plus personne ne manipuleras... Je te promets d'arriver à créer une vraie famille ici, je promets de prendre soins d'Harry, et de tous ceux et celles qui réclamerons notre protection et qui la mériterons. Nous protègerons cette Ile. Je le jure sur ma magie. » M'exclamais-je avec passion et emphase, tout en sanglotant.

Après avoir finis de parler, je sentis tout le bien que le château penser de moi, un tels amour, un sentiment de protection, ce fus plus que magique. Je sentis aussi comme une étreinte, comme si l'un de mes pères ce trouver là et m'enlacer comme seul un parent pourrais le faire avec son enfant. Le manoir m'accepter pleinement, et encore plus après avoir fais ce serment inviolable. Puis l'étreinte du château fut finie, et je pus aller m'occuper de lire les livres que le manoir m'avait trouvés pour m'aider. Après plusieurs heures de lectures intensives, je trouvais enfin les sorts qui aller nous servir. Puis, j'eu une idée, combiner mon sort de bulle de temporel avec une rune magique, en faisant ça, je pourrais, grâce a la rune, activer et désactiver le sort quand je le souhaite. Toute a mes réflexions mentales, je ne vis pas toute de suite un livres sur les runes apparaitre devant moi. Mais quand je l'eu remarqué, je sourie largement, puis je me mis à lire ce livre. Il me fallu une heure de lecture de plus pour trouver la rune qui allait modifier et améliorer le sort que je compter utiliser. Puis en regardant l'horloge comtoise présente dans la bibliothèque, je vis qu'il était prés de midi. Alors je décidai de prendre le livre de potion puis d'aller le ranger sur le plan de travail du labo de potion. Ensuite, je descendis à la cuisine, là, Ry m'attendait tout en lisant ces livres de cours, je me mis à sourire en le voyant si concentrer sur sa lecture. Puis doucement, je me mis à préparer le déjeuner, puis quand tout fut prêt, je servis Harry et puis me servit a mon tour. Après avoir mangé, je vis que je n'avais pas fais la vaisselle hier soir, ni celle de ce matin, alors, ni une ni deux, je la fis rapidement, puis je la séchais et la rangeait.

« - Grande sœur ? Tu va faire quoi cet après midi ? Me demanda soudain Harry en me faisant sursauter.

\- Je vais rajouter et modifier les protections de l'Ile, puis je vais aller dans la tour Ouest pour y placer la rune pour mettre en place la bulle temporelle, ensuite, selon l'heure qu'il sera a ce moment là, je m'occuperais de te faire les potions de nutrition, mais si je n'est pas le temps cet après midi, alors je les ferais demain. Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui Expliqu'ais-je en lui souriants.

\- D'accord, j'ai hâte de commencer les cours pas toi ? Avouat'il avec enthousiasme.

\- Pas vraiment, car je me retrouverai face a Dumbledore, et vue que je me suis sauvé a l'anglaise y'a trois jours, je risque gros, nous ne sommes pas encore prêt, ni toi ni moi, mais, avec la bulle temporelle, on va pouvoir pallier a nos lacunes, et mettre au point un plant pour se protéger du vieux fous. Expliquais-je en le rassurant.

\- D'accord, puis j'y pense, Dumbledore va tenter de me renvoyer chez les Dursley, Sans parler de tenter de me remettre sous sa coupe. Tu a raison grande sœur, nous ne sommes pas prêt a l'affronter, pas encore. Mais bientôt nous le serons, et là nous frapperons, et frapperons fort. Comprit-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu a tout compris petit frère, quand nous irons a Poudlard nous serons prêt, et nous nous vengerons discrètement, sans être vraiment discret, puisque personne ne sauras que ces nous qui aurons fais tel ou tel actions. Et Dumbledore en prendra plein la tronche, se sera géant. « Lui dis-je en souriant sadiquement.

En le regardant, je vis qu'il arborer tout comme moi un grand sourire sadique. Dumbledore allé véritablement souffrir pour ce qu'il nous a fait et ce qu'il compter nous faire. Cela allé être mortel.

Après cette petite discussion, je me rendis sur la plage, et je commençai à faire le tour de l'Ile en psalmodiant les formules pour renforcer et modifier les protections de l'Ile, tout en psalmodiant celles que je souhaiter rajouter. Il me fallut plus de deux heures pour faire tout le tour de l'Ile et pour retourner a mon point de départ. Puis je retournais au manoir, et me rendis devant la porte à coter des escaliers. Cette porte sombre, me donner la chair de poule, elle dégager une sensation de malaise extrêmes. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, car en y réfléchissant bien, le haut de cette tour était le meilleur choix pour y placer une rune pour une bulle temporelle, alors haut les cœurs, il fallait impérativement que je me rende en haut. En ouvrant la porte, je sentis une sorte de courant d'air froid, qui me fit frissonner. Puis celle-ci révélas devant moi un nouvel escalier sombre et lugubre. En soupirant lourdement, je me mit à monter doucement. Avec l'air d'un condamner a l'échafaud. Plus je monter, plus le froid et la peur s'insinuer dans mes vétements et dans mes veines. Plus je montais, et plus il fesait noir. Mais au bout d'un très long moment, je débouchais devant une autre porte, celle-ci était d'un noir d'encre profond. En l'ouvrant je découvris une chambre, une chambre dans laquelle quelqu'un avait dormit, et dans laquelle un enfant avait était installer, a en juger par le berceau présent prés du lit. Avec l'impression de ne pouvoir respirer dans cette pièce, je choisis de placer la rune sur le mur derrière le lit. Une fois appliquée, la rune ce mit a brillée, puis elle disparut, ne laissant dans l'air que une légère trace de magie. Puis je l'activai avec la formule que j'avais mise au point. En regardant dehors par la fenêtre crade de la pièce, je vis une sorte de dôme de magie pure, partir du ciel pour englober la totalité de l'Ile, puis disparaitre au yeux des moldus, A mes yeux le ciel ressembler presque a de l'eau miroitante, c'était purement merveilleux. Puis après que j'eu fais ce que j'avais à faire, je redescendis, et j'allais préparer les potions de nutrition pour Harry. Notre nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencée.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Italique = pensées._

_(Italique) = monde des songes._

Le temps était au beau fixe en cette magnifique matinée de septembre. Mais, certains s'activer avec fébrilité pour que leurs malles soient prêtes pour le départ pour la gare de King Cross, Harry courait partout dans toute sa chambre pour récupérer toute ce qu'il lui manquer pour l'année scolaire qui s'annoncer. Quand a moi, ma malle était prête de puis deux jours, et elle attendait tranquillement dans le hall que Ry en eu finis avec la sienne. En soupirant lourdement, je sortie ma baguette de lumière et je lançais un jolie Faislamalle sur la malle de Ry, et celle-ci je remplis d'elle-même. Pour le coup Ryry resta complètement planter la comme un bulot en regardant sa malle comme-ci c'était la 7eme merveille du monde. Puis je la fis disparaitre de la chambre de Harry, et la fit apparaitre a coter de la mienne dans le hall.

Quand nous fûmes arrivé à coter de nos malle, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face a Ry qui maintenant avait la même taille que moi et il avait également le même poids que tout jeune garçon de son âge. Pour arriver a un tel résultat ce ne fut pas chose facile, il nous fallut trois mois pour lui faire remanger normalement et en quantité normal les même repas que moi, et encore trois de plus, au total six mois a subir le régimes potions de nutrition afin de lui donner les nutriments qu'il n'avait plus depuis ces quinze mois. Et ensuite il lui fallut en six mois pour pendre le poids et les centimètres qu'il lui manquer, durant ce temps, nous avons aussi développé une technique qui nous permettrais de discuter ensemble la nuit sans nous faire prendre, ni être épuiser le lendemain matin. En tout nous avons passé un an dans la bulle temporelle, alors que seulement trois semaines s'était écoulées en dehors de l'Ile. Pendant toute cette année j'en ai profité pour donner quelque cours a Ry, sur l'étiquette des Sang Pure, sur la magie et notre monde, nous avons aussi commencé à apprendre en avance plusieurs sorts que nous aurions du apprendre que a l'école. Et d'autre d'un niveau au dessus du notre, afin de rendre notre quotidien plus agréable et plus facile, nous commençâmes également a brasser quelque potions qui ce trouver dans notre lire de cours, puis évidement, nous apprîmes aussi le sort du Portoloin et de Glamour, car nous ne voulions en aucun cas, ne pas pouvoir quitter l'Ile, et également que quiconque nous reconnaisse. C'est avec un large sourire que nous nous lançâmes les Glamours, et que nous utilisâmes un Portoloin pour nous rendre dans une ruelle sombre et déserte tout à coter de l'entrée de la gare. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes dans la gare.

La gare de King Cross était bondée, comme chaque année, des moldus partout, ainsi que quelques sorciers, qui eux tenter désespérément de ce faufilé pour atteindre la barrière permettant de prendre le Poudlard express. Personnellement, Harry et moi somme venus très tôt afin de ne pas avoir à se battre pouvoir atteindre notre destination, de ce fait nous somme en plein devant la barrière, et nous allions la passer quand une famille de rouquins ce pressa prés de nous en parlant de moldus, sans prendre la moindre précaution, les moldus risquer de les entendre, mais apparemment ils n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire. Mais, leur bêtise aller nous servir, car si moi je savais comment atteindre la plateforme 9 ¾, ce n'était pas le cas de Ry, alors je me dis que ce serais une bonne chose de nous faire passer pour de jeune enfant de moldus, un peut perdue. Alors je pris mon expression la plus enfantine et perdue, et je commençais mon show.

« - Excusez-moi madame, bonjours, mon frère et moi, nous somme un peut perdu, nous allons a poudlard cette année, mais nous ne savons pas comment nous rendre sur la voie 9 ¾, est ce que vous savez comment nous y rendre s'il vous plait ? Lui demandais-je avec la voix la plus fluette et inquiète possible.

\- Oh mais bien sur, mes petits ange (ARGGGGG, une seconde madame Guipure, OSCOUR), Mon avant dernier enfants, Ron y va aussi pour la première fois, alors tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est marcher droit vers le mur qui ce trouve entre les voies 9 et 10, et si vous avez peur le mieux ces de marcher très vite. » Nous indiquât-elle en gagatisant.

_HIIIIII, mais ce qu'elle est con celle la ! Mais pourquoi, on tombe tout le temps sur ce genre de femmes, je jure sur ma magie de ne jamais devenir comme elle, en plus on la bien eu... quelle gourde ! Ce faire avoir par des gamins, franchement elle craint vraiment, je plains ces enfants ! Ils doivent vraiment en avoir marre d'elle._

Je la remerciai poliment, puis je fis ce qu'elle nous avait dit de faire, en arrivant au niveau du mur, je le traversai comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Puis en regardant derrière moi, je vis que Ry, me suivait. Une fois sur la voie, nous vîmes une grosse locomotive à vapeur, nous et rouge. Apres quelques minutes d'infructueuses recherches, nous trouvâmes enfin un wagon vide, avec un petit peut de difficulté, nos malles furent placer sur les filets qui ce trouver au dessus de nos sièges, puis nous libérâmes nos chouettes de leur cages afin quelles voles vers Poudlard seule, puis nous nous installâmes, tranquillement. Puis en quelque seconde, je retirai le mon sort de glamour, en regardant Harry, je vis qu'il avait fait exactement la même chose. A voir la façon dont il regarder les autres futur élèves a travers la vitre, je sus de suite qu'il était entrain de les évaluer, son regard était très concentrer et plein de rancœur, Dumbledore aller avoir bien des ennuis avec nous, enfin surtout avec Harry, mes lèvres ce soulevèrent alors en un délicats sourire sadique a cette idée. (Ah ah ah ah ah, je plein ce pauvre Dumdy chéri !^^ Hai, non, pas frapper l'auteur, non, s'il vous plait posez ces tomates ! Non, pas envoyer sur l'auteur, d'accord c'est bon, j'ai compris je me tais et j'écris !).

Apres de longue minutes, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir en glissant sur le coter, et puis Harry et moi virent deux garçons, grands, roux et totalement identique, des jumeaux, le pire c'est qu'ils sont de la famille de l'autre cinglée de service. Ils nous regardèrent avec un intérêt certain, puis ils ouvrir la bouche et en même temps nous dirent :

« - Salut les jeunes, nous sommes les jumeaux infernal alias, Gred et Forge !

\- Heu... salut, vous êtes sur que cela est vos vrais noms, car sans vouloir insulter votre mère, je crois que si jamais elle vous a donné réellement ces noms débiles, c'est qu'elle doit être cinglée, ou avoir une case en moins ? Demandais-je non sans sourire à leur idiotie.

\- T'inquiète, vous pouvez l'insulter autant que vous souhaitez, ça nous dérange pas, puisque pour nous c'est une véritable peau de vache... cette espèce de fausse couche de mammouth n'a absolument aucun humour. Nous dirent 'ils en souriant et en s'installant dans notre compartiment comme si de rien était. En plus, sérieusement, vous devez être très calé en magie pour pouvoir changer a ce point là d'apparence a volonté sans que personne ne sans rende compte.

\- KWOA ! Comment avez-vous sue pour notre sort de glamour ? Demandais-je limite en hurlant. Personne ne la encore remarquer.

\- Bah... on vous a vue changer d'apparence par la fenêtre du wagon, donc, on c'est dit que vous devait être bien calé en magie. En plus on a halluciné quand on a vue que l'un d'entre vous est Harry Potter le survivant. Alors on a décidé de venir poser des questions pour comprendre. Avouérent-ils non sans une pointe d'appréhension dans leur voix.

_Oh, merdeuh, on avait oublié la fenêtre, mais qu'est ce que l'on est cons parfois, et stupide par-dessus le marcher, mais ce n'est pas vrais, mais pourquoi, on y a pas pensé__?_

\- Heu ... nous sommes désolés, car on ne peut rien dire car c'est un secret d'une importance capital, si nous parlons maintenant, certaines personnes s'en prendront à nous, et nous ne le voulons sous aucun prétexte, surtout que nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour combattre. Expliquais-je en choisissant mes mots avec soins

\- Humm, je pense que... nous allons... faire un serment sorcier, sous Magie Magistra, de cette façon, personne ne le saura jamais sans votre autorisation, de plus on ne pourra pas nous voler l'information, que ce soit avec l'aide du Véritasérum ou par la legilimencie, dirent 'ils en finissant chacun la phrase de l'autre avec un air très sérieux sur le visage, et ce malgré leur sourires espiègles.

\- En êtes-vous sur ? Car une fois fait vous ne pourrais revenir en arrière ! Enonça une voix que personne n'avais encore entendus durant la discutions.

\- Nous en sommes sur, s'exclamérent'ils en sortant leurs baguettes qu'ils mirent de façon perpendiculaire en face de leurs visages.

Moi Frederick Weasley, jure sur ma magie de ne jamais dévoiler les secrets de Harry Potter et de... heu... désolé, mais c quoi ton nom ? Demandat-il d'un coup avec une expression perdu.

\- Alexiane Black, mais a l'école tout le monde m'appellera Ange. Lui dis-je après un léger éclat de rire !

\- Ah, d'accord... bien je recommence donc

Moi Frederick Weasley, jure sur ma magie de ne jamais dévoiler les secrets d'Harry Potter et d'Alexiane Black, de les aider dans leurs projet et de les faire basculer du coter maléfique des blagues, sous la surveillance de Magie Magistra.

\- Moi George Weasley, jure sur ma magie de ne jamais dévoiler les secrets d'Harry Potter et d'Alexiane Black, de les aider dans leurs projet et de les faire basculer du coter maléfique des blagues, sous la surveillance de Magie Magistra.

\- nous acceptons, ainsi soit-il. Harry et moi dirent en même temps d'une même voix.

\- Bien, maintenant, si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il ce passe, nous avons hâtes de savoir. » Demandérent'il en souriant, après que quatre filet de magie dorés, est entourer nos baguettes respectives scellant ainsi notre serments.

Avant de tout leurs expliquer, je me levais et je scellât magiquement la porte coulissante du wagon, afin que personne ne vienne nous déranger, puis je lançai un sort de silence et de discrétion sut tout les murs, la porte et la vitre de manière a ce que aucune oreille indiscrète ne puissent écouter ce qui va ce die dans les prochaine heures. Ensuite je fermais le rideau pour que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. Puis je commençai enfin a raconter toute l'histoire, plus les mots s'écouler de nos lèvres a Harry et moi sur notre enfance, plus le visage des jumeaux exprimèrent une fureur tel que peut de personne avait pus en être témoins, après les explications de comment notre enfance avait été vécue, nous expliquâmes ce que les gobelins nous avait dit, et enfin, nous leur dirent que nous avions l'envie de commencer a faire chier ce cher Dumdy et de lui faire les pires sales coups qui existe au monde, voir même d'en inventer rien que pour lui, les jumeaux, eux décidèrent de nous suivre dans notre démarche et de commencer la vengeance. Ensuite nous leurs expliquâmes, que nous allons probablement être a Serpentard et qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas faire comme si ils étaient nos amis, de ce fait nous décidâmes ensemble de commencer une petite guéguerre des blagues entre nous, mais que certaines serais dévier exprès et finirais. Nous passâmes donc, le reste du voyage à imaginer les pires sales coups que nous allions faire à Dumdy chéri.

Quand nous remarquèrent que nous allions quasiment arriver à Poudlard, alors nous nous changeâmes à tour de rôle dans le wagon, puis nous continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien...

Après de très longues minutes, le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, puis les jumeaux, Harry et moi nous nous séparèrent, afin de donner le change aux autres. En arrivant sur le quai, nous vîmes une espèce de géant (enfin ce qu'il semble être un demi-géant, pour être plus précis), et nous l'entendîmes appeler les premières années, en disant que c'est lui que nous devrions suivre, ce que nous vîmes sans trop de difficulté, après un petit moment de marche, nous arrivèrent sur les rives d'un magnifique lac, sur les bords duquel ce trouver des barques.

_Ils sont vraiment sérieux là? Franchement, il faut vraiment être d'une stupidité maladive pour emmener des premières années à l'école via des barques minuscules qui pourraient chavirer au moindre signe d'intempéries. _

_(_Eh ouep, c'est comment ça la vie ma pauvre Lucette, tu n'es pas au bout de t'es peines ma pauvre... ^^ ouille, ouche, non d'accord je me tais, non pas frapper l'auteur a coup de batte de baseball, non pas envoyer des aliments pourris sur l'auteur... (Franchement où est votre humour ? Zétes pas sympa les lecteurs vraiment !))

Donc, Harry et moi nous nous installâmes dans l'unes d'elles, puis nous attendîmes que toute les barques fut pleine. Nous nous retrouvèrent donc avec une fille à la tête de bulldog anglais, et un garçon avec celle d'une souris des champs. Enfin les barques commencèrent à avancer en glissant délicatement sur l'eau du lac, dont la surface ce trouver être bienheureusement lisse et calme. Apres quelque minutes, nous vîmes une image à couper le souffle, sur les flans d'une falaise border par une forêt majestueuses et entourer par des montagnes, les trop nombreuses fenêtré du château était allumer, donnant au paysage un air d'irréalité, encore plus merveilleux car le ciel était border de petite étoile. Cette vision de rêves ne s'effacera jamais de mon esprit, non jamais et je suis certaines que c'est la même chose pour Harry.

Apres le moment féerique, nous descendîmes des barques et suivîmes toujours le géant qui nous mena droit faire les grandes portes d'entrée du château, une fois que nous fumes devant, il cognat très fort dessus, et juste après l'une d'elle s'ouvris laissant place a une femme plutôt vieille, avec de nombreuse rides, des cheveux grisonnant, des lunettes carrés, un chignon très sérer, et une longue robe de sorcière verte émeraude. Elle avait un air très revêche et sévère. Apres quelque mots échanger entre le géant et elle, elle nous fit signe de la suivre, ce que nous fîmes tous, puis elle nous fîmes entrés dans une grande salle, avec quatre longue tables, deux de chaque coter de nous, elle nous fit passer entre deux d'entre elle, puis nous arrivâmes devant une autre grande table avec un tabouret juste devant.

« Bienvenues a vous tous, premières années a Poudlard. Je me présente je suis Minerva McGonagal, directrice adjointe de poudlard et chefs des Griffondor. Pour commencer, avant de vous répartir, je vais vous expliquer certaines choses, après la répartition, vous aurez était tous dispatcher entre quatre maison, elles ont pour noms : Griffondor, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tout au long de l'année, cette maison sera devenue pour vous comme une seconde famille. Tout au long de votre scolarité vous ferrez gagner ou perdre des points a votre maison, en gagner par vos bonnes actions, vos bon résultats scolaire, ou votre excellent comportement, en perdre par votre manque de discipline, vos mauvais résultats ou encore votre mauvais comportements. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui emportera le plus de points gagneras la coupe des quatre maisons. Bien, maintenant que cela est clarifier, je vais aller chercher le Choixpeau, qui une fois poser sur votre tête, décidera pour vous dans qu'elle maison vous allez aller. Je reviens toute suite. » Nous expliquat'elle avec un air supérieur et fière.

Apres ces quelques mots elle sortit par une porte latéral, qui ce trouver à coter de la table professorale. Puis elle revint après quelques minutes d'attente avec un vieux chapeau manger par les mites.

_Vraiment ils font pitiés, ça va être quoi ensuite pour nous repartir hein ? Un troll en tutu rose dansant de la danse classique qui nous répartira ? Franchement Dumdy, tu baisse dans mon estime là !_

En souriant je lançai dessus mon sort, afin que le Choixpeau devienne complètement cinglée jusqu'a la fin de notre scolarité, bien entendus la vieille chèvre ne pourras pas retirer le sort, ni le détecter. Puis, tous, comme nous, virent une fissure apparaitre et le vieux truc commença à chanter d'une fois de zombie :

« Du dieu Vulcain, quand l'épouse friponne  
Va boxonner loin de son vieux sournois,  
Le noir époux, que l'amour aiguillonne,  
Tranquillement se polit le chinois.  
Va-t-en, dit-il à sa fichue femelle,  
Je me fous bien de ton con chassieux;  
De mes cinq doigts, je fais une pucelle,  
Masturbons-nous, c'est le plaisir des dieux,

Bah ! Laissons-lui ce plaisir ridicule,  
Chacun, d'ailleurs, s'amuse à sa façon:  
Moi, je préfère la manière d'Hercule,  
Jamais sa main ne lui servit de con.  
Le plus sal' trou, la plus vieille fendasse,  
Rien n'échappait à son vit glorieux,  
Nous serons fiers de marcher sur ses traces  
Baisons, baisons, c'est le plaisir des dieux.

Du dieu Bacchus quand, accablé d'ivresse,  
Le vit mollit et sur le con s'endort,  
Soixante neuf et le vit se redresse;  
Soixante neuf ferait bander un mort,  
O clitoris, ton parfum de fromage  
Fait regimber nos engins glorieux  
A ta vertu, nous rendons tous hommage:  
Gamahuchons, c'est le plaisir des dieux.

Pour Jupiter, façon vraiment divine,  
Le con lui pue, il aime le goudron;  
D'un moule à merde, il fait un moule à pine  
Et bat le beurre au milieu de l'étron,  
Cette façon est cruellement bonne  
Pour terminer un gueuleton joyeux:  
Après l' dessert, on s'encule en couronne,  
Enculons-nous, c'est le plaisir des dieux. (Bis)

Quand à Pluton, le dieu à large panse,  
Le moindre effort lui semble fatigant;  
Aussi, veut-il, sans craindre la dépense,  
Faire sucer son pénis arrogant,  
Et nous, rêvant aux extases passées,  
Tout languissants, réjouissons nos yeux  
En laissant faire une amante empressée,  
Laissons sucer, c'est le plaisir des dieux. (Bis)

Au reste, amis, qu'on en fasse à sa tête,  
Main, con, cul, bouche, au plaisir tout est bon,  
Sur quelque qu'autel qu'on célèbre la fête,  
Toujours là-haut, on est sûr du patron.  
Foutre et jouir, voilà l'unique affaire,  
Foutre et jouir: voilà quels sont nos,  
Foutons, amis, qu'importe la manière, (bis)  
Foutons, foutons, c'est le plaisir des dieux.

Et bé... Dumdy, vieux pervers accros aux citrons, on savait pas que tu aimer te masturber» Finit en beuglant la vieille relique. »

En a peines quelques secondes, les élèves de la première année a la quatrième, rougir comme des tomates pendant que les autre ce marrèrent comme des bossus. Arrivera la moitié de la chanson je ne teint plus et je me laissai aller a un fou rire incontrôlable, j'entendis alors mon frère me faire la remarque :

« - Décidément, grande sœur tu a vraiment une imagination ultra malsaine, sans compter que tu es d'un sadisme ! »

Sa réflexion était sérieuse, mais elle l'aurait était encore plus si lui non plus n'était pas entrain de rire comme un posséder, si nous pouvions nous aurions montré le vieux phoque du doigt en nous roulant par terre. Il était devenus tout rouge en a peine quelques minutes, a la limite de l'apoplexie, il chercha un moyen de réparer les dégâts, mais mal lui en pris, car en tentant d'envoyer un sort sur le chapeau dévergonder, il ce retrouva transformer en vieux bouc sans corne avec une très longue barbe, et sans la possibilité de prendre la parole. Pauvre directeur. Les autres professeurs quand a eux, riez aux éclats pour la moitié et pour l'autre fulminer littéralement, d'ailleurs c'était limite si de la fumée ne sortait pas de leurs oreilles et de leurs narines.

Le professeur McGonagal, encore rouge de honte et d'embarras, finis par demander le silence, puis sortis un vieux parchemin jaunies et a moitié ronger par les rats ou les souris ( au choix), puis elle nous expliquât que quand elle appellerais notre nom, on devrais aller s'installer sur le tabouret et avoir le Choixpeau sur notre tête, et qu'il aller nous repartir dans nos maison. Donc le ballet commença :

« Hermione Granger ! »

Une petite fille aux cheveux touffus et aux grandes dents de castor sortis alors fébrilement de la cohorte et allât s'assoir, puis la prof lui mis le chapeau dessus, on voyer même plus les yeux noisette de la fillette tellement la relique était trop grande pour elle.

« GRIFFONDOR ! Hurla le vieux bout de tissus.

Alors, après que McGonagal lui eu retiré la vieille relique de sa tête, elle ce leva et alla en tremblant s'assoir a la table des rouge et or, qui pour leur par n'hésité pas à mettre un boxon pas possible.

« Drago Malfoy ! »

Un morveux au style arrogant et aux cheveux blond platine et gominer, pointât le bout de son nez, et à peine le tissu effleura sa tête que celui-ci hurlât :

« SERPENTARD »

_Eh bé, sa promet ..._

L'arrogant de service, se rendis avec un air dédaigneux a la table des verts et argents qui pour leur part applaudir modérément.

« Ronald Weasley »

Le grand roux dégingandé arrivât a sont tour, le petit frère des jumeaux n'en mener vraiment pas large. En plus le Choixpeau sortit tout haut :

« Ahhhh, encore un Weasley, avec toi pas la moindre hésitation, GRIFFONDOR ! »

Les rouge et or refit donc du boucan, et Ronald allât a sa table.

_Les rouges et or, font vraiment du boucan pour rien, ce n'est pas possible !_

« Ria Ivans »

Puis ce fut le tour d'une petite fille brune aux cheveux mis long et ondulés qui lui arriver au épaules, aux yeux noirs comme la nuit, comme les ténèbres. Elle était très belle, son visage était très fin et aristocratique, ces yeux était en amande, et ces lèvres étais pleines, elle promettait d'être d'une grande beauté quand elle serait adulte. Elle sembler mystérieuse, cela dit, je vis très clairement Bubus la regarder avec dans les yeux une lueur malsaine et effrayante, il avait sans doute quelque chose derrière la tête. Cela dit, quand elle sortit de la masse des premières années, je vis qu'elle marcher avec énormément de grâce et de douceur, c'était particulièrement magique a regarder. Elle ressembler presque a une elfe. Avec une grâce infinie elle s'assit sur le tabouret, et la McGonagal lui posât le Choixpeau sur la tête, puis plus rien, le Choixpeau devait lui parler dans son esprit, car pas un seul sont ne ce fit entendre pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis le choixpeau finis par rouvrir sa fente et murmurât :

« SERPENTARD »

Dés que McGo lui retira le choixpeau de la tête, elle ce levât toujours avec la même grâce et la même douceur, et allât s'assoir a sa table, mais pour la seul fois de la soirée, personne n'applaudis pour une nouvelle élèves, cela en fut particulièrement étrange. Puis la répartition repris de plus belle et la ce fut le tour de Ry :

« Harry Potter »

Et la le silence ce fit, si il y'avait eu une mouche dans la salle, tout le monde l'aurait entendu voleter. Et enfin, on vit un ange passer, puis une bande d'ange, puis cupidon courant après un troll, en tutu, qui lui-même courait après un zombie, qui lui-même courait après un bouc sans corne (tiens le revoilà lui ? pauvre Dumdy chéri^^) qui lui courser un pauvre Voldy-choux en string rose a dentelles. Et enfin, Harry allât passer a sont tour sous le Choixpeau, qui cette fois mis plus longtemps qu'avant pour faire sont choix. Mais comme toute chose a une fin, le choixpeau finis par choisir :

« SERPENTARD »

Et la ce fus l'hécatombe, tout le monde choquer par ça ce mit à parler entre eux, dans un brouhaha sans fin, impossible de s'entendre penser, un Potter a Serpentard, mais quel hérésie.

_Pff, bande d'endouilles, vous aller voir comme quoi on est de véritable Serpentard, Poudlard désolé mais on va te faire souffrir par dégâts interposer, sans le vouloir._

Ensuite ce fut mon tour,

« Ange Black »

_Arg. Que je déteste ce fichus prénom, sérieusement Dumdy a plus que manqué d'imagination sur ce coup la. Enfin bref._

Je me dirigeai donc vers le fichus bout de tissus rapiécer a la noix, puis je m'assis sur le malheureux tabouret qui aurais vue des milliers de fesses dans toutes sa courte vie. Ensuite McGo me mit le vieux truc sur ma délicate tête, et la je n'entendis plus rien mis a part une voix grinçante :

« Humm, difficile, très difficile, tu es tout aussi difficile a placer que ton frère Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien a personne et surtout pas a Dumdledork, il souhaite te mettre la ou je ne souhaite pas te placer, mais Harry devait aller selon lui a Griffondor, mais il n'y a pas sa place. Alors, tu a tout comme Harry, toutes les qualités pour aller dans toutes les maisons, mais pour le bien de votre famille et de votre plant, et du rôle qu'Hécate prévois pour vous Serpentard semble être un meilleur choix. »

« SERPENTARD »

Quand McGo me retiras le Choixpeau de ma tête, je vis les verts et argents applaudir lentement et modérément. Puis comme si de rien était, j'allais m'assoir en face de mon frère.

« Neville Longdubat »

Un petit garçon rondouillard et peu sur de lui, se présentât a son tour devant la relique, et celle-ci l'envoyât directement a Griffondor. Puis nous écoutâmes patiemment le choixpeau repartir les autres premières années qu'il rester à repartir. Puis, après tout cela, McGo fit apparaitre le diner sur toutes les tables, étant donner que le sort de Bubus ne serais retirer que dans une semaine, et que rien ni personne ne pourrais le lui enlever. Ry et moi, comme tous les autres, mangeâmes avec appétit et enthousiasme. Au cours du repas, Ryry et moi discutâmes de l'année et de comment évité le vieux fou barbus accros au citrons, et de nos futur cours, nous ne fîmes pas attention aux regards incrédules et suspicieux de nos camarades et d'un professeur au regard ténébreux. Mais je sentais que nous étions plus qu'observer, la salle était presque calme et silencieusement, si ce n'est que le silence était interrompus par les murmures de nos condisciples. Je savais que l'on disait de moi chez les Griffondor que j'avais probablement corrompus Harry... Si seulement ils savaient la vérité je suis sur qu'ils ne penseraient pas la même chose, je me douter aussi que Dumdy chéri aller venir me poser des questions tôt ou tard afin de savoir ce que je voulais en m'approchant de son « golden boy » et en tentant de nouer une amitié avec lui.

_Pff comme si j'aller te donner les informations adéquate a ce sujet c'est très mal me connaitre. Pour le moment tu es entrain de fulminer sous ta nouvelle forme de bouc barbu laineux. _

Puis après que la dernières boucher de tarte a la mélasse, McGo repris la parole :

« - Votre attention s'il vous plait. Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous bien rassasier, et que notre soif a était étancher, je tiens à vous faire part de quelque points du règlement intérieur de l'école... Les premiers années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit a quiconque de ce promener dans la forêt, qui je vous le rappel ais interdite pour une bonne raison, d'autre part, le couloir du deuxièmes étage de l'aile droite est également interdit, a moins que vous ne teniez a mourir dans d'atroces souffrances... Oh j'aller oublier, les préfets-en-chefs font conduire les premiers années vers leurs dortoir respectif, je tiens également a vous rappeler que les premiers jusqu'aux troisièmes années y compris on l'autorisation de rester debout jusqu'a 20h30, les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années eux pourrons rester lever jusqu'à 21h30, et enfin les sixièmes et septièmes années pourrons ce coucher a 22h30, il est formellement interdit a quiconque de ce promener dans les couloirs une fois le couvre-feu passer. Bien, il est à présent temps d'aller vous coucher pour les plus jeunes, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, les emplois du temps vous serons distribuer demain matin lors du petit déjeuner. Vous pouvez disposer à présent. »

_Arf je déteste les couvre feux, quelle merde... et en plus je dois obéir aux plus vieux, mais franchement, ce que c'est chiant... je trouverais bien quelque chose pour ne pas me faire prendre quand je ne suivrais pas le couvre-feu._

Dés qu'elle eu finit de parler, les Préfets ce levèrent et nous indiquât de les suivre. Dés que nous fûmes hors de la Grande Salle, ils nous guidèrent vers les cachots. Nous débouchâmes dans un couloir sombre après plusieurs minutes, sur la gauche trois portes, sur la droite une sorte d'arche en pierre, le jeune homme qui nous guidait, nous indiquât que la première porte sur notre gauche, étais celle qui mener a la salle de classe de potion, celle d'après, était celle qui mener au bureau personnel du professeur Rogue, notre chef de maison. Quand a la dernière porte, elle, mener aux appartements du professeur Rogue. Puis comme si de rien était, il nous fit prendre l'arche sur notre droite, puis il nous arrêta devant un mur de pierre grises, juste a coter, ce trouver une statue de serpent. Là il nous expliquât que pour nous rendre dans notre salle commune il faudrait dire au mur ici présent le mot de passe, qui changer toute les semaines. Puis il dit haut et fort le dit mot de passe, « Sang de Bourbe ».

_Pff, très spirituel, comment ils veulent que les Serpentard s'intègre bien avec les autres maisons, avec de tels mots de passe? Franchement ça frise la stupidité. Mentalité a la con tiens._

Puis il nous fit traverser le mur, comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. De la même manière que le mur de la voie 9 ¾. Dés que nous aillions passer le mur, nous tombâmes sur une grande salle commune, avec deux grande cheminer, plusieurs tables et chaises un peut partout, des bibliothèques contre les murs, devant les cheminées, des canapés en cuire noir. L'endroit semblé bien pour cette année. Puis le Préfet nous indiquât, que les dortoirs des filles ce trouver dans le couloir du fons a droite, et celui des garçons dans le couloir du fon a gauche. Puis il nous dit d'attendre la que le professeur Rogue vienne, car il avait deux trois chose à nous dire. Puis il rejoignit ces amis dans un coin, certains des plus âgés étaient assis sur les tables, d'autre sur les accoudoirs des canapés et fauteuils. Nous entendîmes alors une personne ce racler la gorge derrière nous, ce qui nous fit faire demi tours, et la nous croisâmes le regard brulant mépris et ténébreux d'un homme habillait tout en noir, et aux cheveux mis long qui arriver a peine a ces épaules, eux aussi noirs. Il avait l'air sévère et austère. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte il avait commencé à parler :

« - Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais vous faire la liste de ce qu'est être un bon Serpentard, mais avant toute chose je me présente, je suis le professeur Séverus Rogue, maitre des potions, et chef de la maison Serpentard ici a Poudlard :

Règle numéro 1 : il n'y aura aucun traitement de faveur pour personne qu'elle que soit sa notoriété. (En disant cela il jeta un regard noir à Harry)

N°2 : Je tiens à ce que vous vous seriez les coudes en cas de besoins, exemple, si un de vos condisciple a des problèmes avec les membres des autres maisons, vous devrais faire bloc, et vous entre aider.

N°3 : Si vous avez des problèmes avec vos devoirs, vous pouvez demander de l'aide à vos condisciples plus âgés, ou à moi même dans mon bureau, il suffira pour cela de demander à la dryade de mon tableau à ma porte de venir me chercher et elle le ferrât. Ou si jamais je ne suis pas disponible le préfet de votre maison pourras vous aidé.

N° 4 : Ne répondez jamais aux idioties, insultes ou humiliations que vos camarades des autres maisons pourrais dire ou faire, si vous avez des problèmes avec eux, venez me voir directement et je m'en occuperez.

Bien, maintenant que ces points sont à jours, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, car demain vos cours commenceront, je vous conseils d'aller vous couché maintenant. »

Apres ce petit discours, il fit un volte face avec un effet avec sa cape qui donner l'impression qu'elle tourner autour de lui quand il bouge, puis il quitta la salle commune. Ce qui fis que le préfet nous dit d'aller nous coucher, ce que nous fîmes sans trop de difficulté, sauf que je n'eu pas l'occasion de dire bonne nuit a Harry. Je descendis l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, en entrant je regardai la salle, et je vis un poêle a bois au centre d'une grande pièce ronde, contre les murs tout autour ce trouver de magnifique lits a baldaquins les couvertures et les rideaux était tous de couleurs verts d'eau, en examinant bien les lieux je trouvai ma malle au pied d'un des lits, m'indiquant que ce serais mon lit pour l'année. Je l'ouvris alors, et je pris mes vêtements de nuit, que j'enfilais après mettre assis sur mon lit et avoir fermer les rideaux, puis je mis mes vêtements sale par terre a coter du lit, puis je me glissa sous les draps et je ferma les yeux, puis je me laissa aller dans le doux monde des songes ou Harry et les jumeaux devais me rejoindre.

_(En ouvrant les yeux, le monde était tellement différent, je me retrouver dans notre maison, celle de notre ancêtre Godric. Allongée sur le canapé en velours brun, je regarder le lustre en Crystal qui était accroché au plafond au dessus de moi, mais au bout de quelques minutes je décider de me lever, une fois debout, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, la vue de cette fenêtre me rendais toujours de bonne humeurs car elle surplomber la roserai et la vue de celle-ci d'en haut était des plus divine. J'observais cette vue si enchanteresse, jusqu'au ce que Harry arrive et ce racle la gorge pour me signaler sa présence. Cela dit nous devions encore attendre les jumeaux, alors en les attendent on ce mis à discuter de tout et de rien. Une heure s'écoulât de cette manière, et finalement les jumeaux ce manifestèrent enfin en ce disputant :_

_«- Puisque je te dis que cette potion serais bien pour faire cette blague... Dit George._

_\- Bien sur que non, si on utilise cette potion, les professeurs saurons que c'est nous qui avant fais la blague de la transformation de Dumdy. Et alors on aura des ennuis sans parler de la sempiternelle beuglante de maman. Non moi je dis qu'il faut mettre au point une autre potion, sinon on va être mis en touche, et ces pas la meilleur chose à faire crois moi. Répliquât Fred._

_\- Et nous, nous disons qu'une potion nouvelle avec les effets voulus ne feras de mal a personne, les garçons, arrêter de vous battre pour rien. On dirait deux chiens qui ce battant pour un morceau de viandes... » Leurs dis-je sans me retourner._

_Ce qui eu pour effet de les faire se taire et venir s'assoir à coter de nous sur le canapé. Au vue de leurs air émerveillés, la maison et le monde des songes leurs plaisez beaucoup, il regarder partout à la fois en bougent la tête dans tout les sens, puis ils levèrent et allèrent regarder par les fenêtres, et là :_

_« - Waouh... Sérieux, votre maison est aussi belle qu'elle en a l'air dans cet autre plan d'existence en vrais ? Et votre jardin aussi ? Demandèrent-ils dans un ensemble parfait et en revenant s'assoir avec nous._

_\- Et oui, nous aussi on a était sur le cul quand nous sommes venus nous établir ici, on n'a encore pas tout visité, car Alex a voulus m'enseigner tout sur le monde des sorciers avant la fin de l'été et ça n'a pas était facile d'après elle ! Expliqua Harry en souriant comme un fou._

_\- Malheureusement, on manquer de temps, j'ai du utiliser une bulle temporel modifier de mon crus pour avoir le temps nécessaire avant la rentrée, en tout on est resté ici un an, ici dans ce manoir a enseigner a Harry tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur le monde des sorcier, et aussi quelque sorts que tout jeunes sorcier doit connaitre, car ici, le domaine est sous un sort d'anti-localisation de la magie, le ministère ne peut en aucun cas savoir si la magie est utiliser ici ou non, car ce domaine est incartable. Griffondor a vraiment bien fais les choses ici. Avouais-je non sans avoir renifler dédaigneusement._

_\- QUOI !? Hurlaient-ils en même temps, Griffondor ? Ce manoir est celui de Griffondor ?_

_\- Je crois que nous avions oublié d'en faire mansion quand nous vous avons tout expliqué sur le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire, on a du oublier deux ou trois petits détails... Alors pour commencer Harry et moi par le sang des Potter nous descendons tout les deux de Godric Griffondor et de Helga Pouffsoufle, ensuite, de mon coter, par le sang des black, je descends de Salazar Serpentard et de Rowena Serdaigle, Avouais-je avec appréhension._

_\- Tu es sérieuse, ou tu te fou de nous la ? Sa voudrais dire que vous êtes tout deux les héritiers des fondateurs de poudlard, mais alors sa voudrais dire que..._

_\- Que nous sommes les propriétaires de Poudlard, oui... ce qui fais que nous nous dévoilerons au bon moment pour écraser Dumdy avec tout notre mépris, et le virer de l'école. Mais bon, assez parler de ça, il est temps de mettre en place une autre blague afin d'humilier le plus possible Dumdy chéri, car cela est bien beau de le transformer en bouc, mais la transformation ne dureras qu'une semaine et pas plus, on aura une semaine de tranquillité, alors je pense qu'il est temps de commencer a préparer et mettre en place la prochaine blague voir même une seconde dans la foulée, cela nous permettra de garder une longueur d'avance sur Dumdy. Annonçais-je rapidement après avoir coupé la parole aux jumeaux._

_\- Très bien, on va tout mettre en place, mais comment s'écoule le temps ici et dans la réalité ? Demandèrent-ils avec inquiétude._

_\- Le temps s'écoule de la même manière que dans la réalité, par exemple il fait nuit dans la réalité, il fait donc nuit ici également. De plus quand nous nous réveillerons, on aura l'impression d'avoir passé une merveilleuse nuit, alors que notre esprit est resté éveillé et à travailler. Expliqua Ryry._

_\- Ok, c'est vraiment super ce procéder, on a vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'il ce passera dans le futur avec vous deux dans la course de la guerre qui ce profile, Dumdy et Voldy et leurs espions et serviteurs n'aurons qu'a bien ce tenir. » S'exclamèrent les jumeaux dans une harmonie parfaite et en riant comme des déments._

_La nuit passa donc très vite car aucun de nous ne firent attention au temps, car nous étions tellement concentrer sur notre plan pour pourrir la vie a Dumdy que nous nous aperçurent que tard que le soleil commencer a ce lever et qu'il était presque sept heure du matin. Quand nous nous en somme aperçut nous décidâmes alors de ce dire au revoir et la prochaine nuit. Apres cela nous nous réveillâmes alors.) _

Dans mon dortoir les filles était déjà debout, et elle commencer déjà a ce préparer pour monter prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, je me levai donc très rapidement et pris mon uniforme et ma trousse de toilette, puis j'aller dans la salle de bain pour me laver et m'habille, je fis tout cela aussi vite que possible, puis je pris mes affaires de classe (celles, qui celons mon intuition, aller nous servir aujourd'hui) et je ressortit et rangeât ma trousse de toilette et mis mes vêtements de nuit sous mon oreiller, puis je quitter le dortoir, une fois dans la salle commune, Harry me rejoignis. Puis nous allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. En arrivant, nous virent qu'aucune des maisons ne ce mélanger avec les autres (comme nous l'avait dit les jumeaux). Après notre arrivée, les conversations ce turent car chacun voulais a tout prix voir le « survivant» :

_Dumdy, tu va me payer ça! Sérieusement, Harry a horreur d'être au centre de l'attention, il préférerait aller ce caché dans un trou de lapins plutôt que d'être au centre de toutes les conversations. _

Je lançai un regard en biais à Harry, qui pour le coup commencer légèrement à paniquer. Je soupirai doucement et je le pris par la main doucement et le mena avec un sourire a la table des verts et argents pour prendre vite fait notre petit déjeuner (par ce geste je lui signifier que j'étais la, et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre). Au moment ou nous eûmes finis de manger, notre professeur de potion fit le tour de la table en distribuant des feuilles de papiers sur lesquels il y avait notre emploi du temps. En le consultant nous nous regardions en souriant, puis je m'exclamai :

« Alors voyons voir, toute l'année qui viens tout les cours noter en couple avec une autre maison serons pour les même cours sur les autre jours de la semaine :

LUNDI :

09h00 - 11h00 : Métamorphose : avec les Griffondors,

11h00 - 12h00 : Potion : Avec les Griffondors,

12h00 - 13h00 : déjeuner,

13h00 - 15h00 : Botanique : avec les Griffondors,

15h00 - 16h00 : Histoire de la magie : Avec les Griffondors,

16h00 - 18h00 : Sortilèges et Enchantements : avec les Griffondors,

A partir de 18h00 : diner et temps libre.

MARDI :

10h00 - 12h00 : Histoire de la magie,

12h00 - 13h00 : déjeuner,

13h00 - 15h00 : Métamorphose,

15h00 - 16h00 : Défense contre les forces du mal : avec les Griffondors,

16h00 – 18h00 : potions,

18h00 : Diner et temps libre jusqu'au cours D'Astronomie.

21h00 – 01h00 : Astronomie : avec les Serdaigles.

MERCREDI :

10h00 - 12h00 : Sortilèges,

12h00 - 13h00 : Déjeuner,

13h00 - 14h00 : Potions,

14h00 - 16h00 : Botanique,

16h00 - 18h00 : Histoire de la magie.

18h00 : Diner et temps libre,

JEUDI :

09h00 - 11h00 : Défense contre les forces du mal,

11h00 - 12h00 : Métamorphose,

12h00 - 13h00 : déjeuner,

13h00 - 14h00 : cours de vol, (ne commencera que le 11 septembre)

14h00 - 16h00 : Sortilèges et enchantements,

16h00 – 18h00 : diner + temps libre

VENDREDI :

10h00 - 12h00 : Sortilèges et enchantements,

12h00 - 13h00 : déjeuner,

13h00 - 15h00 : potions,

15h00 - 17h00: Botanique,

17h00 – 18h00 : Histoire de la magie.

18h00 : diner et temps libre.

Le samedi et le dimanche sont libre.

Waouh, et bé, on a un sacrer emploi du temps. Très charger, et on va passer quasiment tout notre temps avec les Griffondor, il manque vraiment de jugeote sérieusement. »

Alors que la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours commencé à sonner, nous commençâmes à courir vers la salle de classe de métamorphose, en espérant la trouver très vite et ne pas arriver en retard. Finalement, nous réussîmes à arriver a temps. Nous entrâmes alors dans la salle, il n'y avait aucune trace de notre professeur, il n'y avait qu'un chat assis sur le bureau du prof. Avec calme nous allâmes s'assoir a une table, juste en face du bureau, nous ignorions quoi faire, alors en attendant l'arriver des autre élèves nous décidâmes de commencer à lire notre livre de métamorphose. Apres un quart d'heure la salle commença peut a peut a ce remplir, mais après trente minute, un dernier élève arrivât, Ron Weasley, il arrivait en retard, et avec Seamus Finnigan, et la l'idiot roux du village, ouvrit sa bouche :

« Ouf, on est enfin arrivé, imagine la tête de la vieille McGonagal si on était arrivé en retard. »

Finnigan hochât de la tête, mais mal lui en pris car le chat qui était encore sur le bureau, s'élançât en sautant vers eux, et ce transformât dans les airs en McGonagal, celle-ci sembler agacer.

« - Waouh, vous êtes vachement douée! S'exclamât le rouquin.

\- Oh, merci pour ce compliment monsieur Weasley, mais il serait peut être plus utile que je vous transforme vous et monsieur Finnigan en montre a gousset, ainsi l'un de vous arriverais peut être a l'heure ? Dit-elle sévèrement.

\- On c'est perdu madame. Expliquat sommairement Blondie.

-ou alors peut être en plant de l'école. Vous n'en avez pas besoins pour trouver vos places. » Répliquât-elle sévèrement.

En ce ratatinant sur place, ils se turent et allèrent s'assoir aux places indiquer par McGo, puis elle commença son cour qui porter sur la transformation d'une épine de pin en aiguille à coudre. A la fin de l'heure seule cinq d'entre nous y arrivèrent, Granger, qui y arrivât étonnamment du premier coup, tout comme Ivans, Ry et moi étions pas en reste car des le second essaie nous y arrivâmes sans trop de difficulté, et le dernier était Malfoy, qui lui mit trois essaie pour y arriver. Le fait de réussir nos exercices ne nous valut aucun devoir à faire. Alors que les autres camarades de classe s'en prenez une belle plâtrer. Puis la cloche sonnât la fin du cours, et la nous sortîmes rapidement, et nous allâmes dans les cachots afin de ne pas être en retard au cours de potion. Une fois devant la porte nous attendîmes que Rogue vienne ouvrir la porte et nous permettre d'entrer. Il nous fallut attendre 5 minutes environs avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, et nous permette d'entrer. Dés que nous sommes entré, nous allâmes nous assoir, et nous nous mires a relire les trois premiers chapitres de nos livre de potion en attendant que les autres n'arrive, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il n'y avait que Malfoy et Ivans qui ce présenta, apparemment les autre c'était perdu, même les autres premières années de Serpentard. Alors, Rogue nous demandât de rester dans la salle et d'attendre qu'il revienne avec les autres élèves. En tout il mit environ 15 minutes à revenir avec tous les autres, il les fit entrer et les laissât s'assoir, puis il entrât en claquant la porte, en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« - Il n'y aura ni baguette magique ni incantation idiote dans ce cours, aussi je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez rien a la science subtile ni a l'art rigoureux de fabriquer des potions, mais pour certains d'entre vous, qui possèdent déjà des prédisposions, je peus leurs apprendre des potions dont le liquide s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour lui ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens…je pourrai vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Cela dit certains d'entre vous, possède une tel notoriété, qu'il pense être au dessus des autres pour ne pas ce montrer attentif. » Expliquât-il avec un ton glaciale.

En finissant ça diatribe il foudroyât du regard Harry, car celui-ci, ne sembler pas écouter ce que disait Rogue, alors qu'en faite il prenait des notes. Avec lenteur, il s'avançât devant Harry, et la il rouvrit la bouche.

« - Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité, qu'obtiens ton lorsque que l'on ajoute de l'Asphodèle en poudre a une infusion d'Armoise ?

\- Une potion qui ce nomme la Goutte de Mort Vivant monsieur, c'est un puissant somnifère. Répondit-il avec inquiétude.

\- Intéressant, on voit que vous avez quand même pensé à ouvrir vos livres de cours avant de venir ici, bien essayons encore Potter, Où iriez-vous si je vous demander d'aller me chercher un Bézoard ? Redemandât-il avec une lueur narquoise dans les yeux.

\- Un Bézoard, est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, alors si je devais aller vous en chercher, j'irais dans une ferme ou un prés je tuerais une chèvre et je prendrais le Bézoard, puis je vous l'apporterais. Répliquât Harry, toujours en tremblant.

\- Bien, encore une fois monsieur Potter, quel est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-loup ? Demandat-il avec un léger sourire sournois.

\- Il n'y a pas de différence monsieur, c'est exactement la même plante que l'on nomme aussi Aconit, c'est un poison pour les loups-garous. Finis Harry, tout fière de lui d'avoir donné les bonnes réponses.

\- Bien, veuillez quand même vous montré attentif monsieur Potter, car la célébrité ne fais pas tout. Je donne 5 points à Serpentard, miss Granger, asseyez vous. Bien, maintenant nous allons commencer la fabrication de potion contre les furoncles, veuillez, suivre la recette ce trouvant au tableau, les ingrédients ce trouve sur la table derrière moi, vous avez 2 heures. » Allez-y. Répliquât Rogue avec une voix impérieuse.

Je lançais un regard fière a Ry et en souriant j'allais prendre les ingrédients dont on avait besoin, puis je retournais avec a notre table, puis Ry et moi commençâmes à travailler en parfaite harmonie, Ry préparer les ingrédients, et moi je les ajouter et les mélanger correctement. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour savoir quoi faire à quel instant. Notre potion fut parfaite, et nous l'avions finis avant tout les autres, nous fûmes suivis rapidement par Ivans et par Malfoy puis Granger. Seulement après que nous aillons rendus notre potions, Longdubat réussi on ne sait pas comment a faire fondre son chaudron, répandant son contenue sur le sol, en quelque minute tout les élèves ce retrouvèrent debout sur leur chaise, Granger et quelque autre, eurent leur chaussures ronger, ou pour certain leur bras, visages, jambes ou mains bruler et recouvert de furoncles suintant. Rogue, lui, il était furieux, il fit disparaitre avec un Evanesco tout ce qui était sur le sol, puis il envoyât tout les élèves touché par ce truc, à l'infirmerie. Puis il donna a Serpentard 20 points pour des potions parfaites et en retiras 15 points, pour avoir blessé des élèves, a Longdubat (donc a Griffondor). Puis il nous renvoya du cours.

La journée ce déroulât plutôt bien, a part que le cours d'histoire de la magie fit dormir tout le monde. Binns était un vieux fantôme qui parler toujours de façon monotone, tellement monotone qu'il nous fesait finir nos nuit en plein cours, sans parler qu'apparemment il parler tout le temps, depuis des centaines d'année, de la guerre de gobelins. Le moment que nous avons le plus apprécier dans l'après-midi ce fut le cours d'enchantements et sortilège avec Flitwick, ce fut plutôt bien. Il nous apprit le Wingardium Leviosa, le sortilège de lévitation, encore une fois nous fûmes cinq élèves à réussir du premier coup, Granger (aller savoir comment), Malfoy, et Ry et moi. Et Ivans. Granger commença a ce la jouer Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et essayas d'apprendre le sort a Weasley correctement, mais cela ne fit que l'exaspérer, quand a Finnigan, il fit exploser sa plume, il ce retrouva avec le visage noir et les cheveux en pique, avec un air ahurie. Ce vue la plus belle journée que nous ayons passé en dehors du manoir. Le diner fut comme le déjeuner silencieux, puis le reste de la soirée fut passé à faire nos quelques devoirs de classe, puis, nous allâmes nous coucher.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Italique = Pensées._

_(Italique) = Monde des songes._

Les jours ce succédèrent a une vitesse folle, le temps passer tellement vite, cela ne fessait que signifier que nous étions bien occuper. La première semaine passât plutôt vite, et aucun incident n'était à signaler, mis a part la fonte des chaudrons en potions. Ah si, le professeur Quirrel, tait d'une nullité affligeante, il avait peur de tout ou presque, il bégayer tout le temps, et raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur les créatures qu'il devait nous faire étudier. Il passer sont temps à contredire ce qui était écrit dans nos manuels. Bizarrement, le seul incident notable qui ce déroulât, fut lors du petit déjeuner du lundi de la deuxième semaine après la répartition. Dumdymidinette, avait repris son apparence, et la capacité plus gênante de parler, alors les jumeaux discrètement lui lancèrent un sort spécifique qui lui collât de l'alzheimer avec de l'incontinence anal. De ce fais, au moment ou il aller demander qui avais lancé la blague sur lui et le Choixpeau, il oubliât promptement ce qu'il voulait demander, et pire, il ce fit dessus dans un bruit écœurant de bébé qui fait dans sa couche. Mais ce fut le pompon quand les excréments coulèrent par terre de ces jambes en un liquide brun odorant, formant à ces pieds une grosse flaque. L'odeur était promptement insupportable et plusieurs premières années vomir. Mais Ry et moi décidâmes d'en rajouter une couche, en rallongeant le sort de manière à ce que ce la dure quatre semaines. Ce jours la, les jumeaux, Ry et moi, décidâmes de recréer les maraudeurs mais version vendetta. Guérilla, ce fut le maitre mot dans notre esprit. Les jumeaux était furieux a proprement parler, car nous leurs avions expliqué que tout ce que leur mère leurs avait acheté durant ces onze dernières années avait était acheter avec notre argent qui avait était détourner et volé dans les voutes Potter, par Dumdychou, cela dit, nous leurs demandâmes de ne pas nous rendre ce qui avait était acheter avec l'argent car cela n'était pas grave pour nous. Finalement, Ry et moi furent sur et certains que les jumeaux aller être de bons amis et de bon alliés. Bubus, ce lançât un sort de Recurvite, ainsi qu'un sort qui lui fit un belle couche culotte, chose étonnant, quelqu'un avait décidé de lui lancer aussi un sort, car la couche culotte du vieux citronner du bocal était dés plus voyante car sa robes de sorcier cinglé disparut pour ne laisser Bubus quand couche culotte. En voyant cela, tout le monde ce remis à rire. Dumdy était rouge de honte, alors il se drapas dans le peu de dignité qu'il lui rester à ce moment là, et quitta la grande salle, pour ce refugié dans ces appartements.

Le 11 septembre arriva finalement plutôt vite, et avec lui, le premier cours de vol. Ce jour là, le soleil brillé énormément, le temps était somme toute clément, et nous étions tous plutôt impatient. Pansy Parkinson, une serpentarde, avec une tête de bulldog, avait décidé de chercher des noises a Ivans depuis le second jour de cours, Ivans, ne répondais jamais, préfèrent répondre a la bêtise par le silence. Malfoy jouer les dure, et pour le moment ce regarder dans un miroir a main qu'il emporter partout avec lui (narcissisme quand tu nous tiens), Crabbe et Goyle, deux autre serpentards, aussi débile l'un que l'autres, (résultat de mariage consanguin, comme Parkinson) jouer les gardes du corps de Parkinson et de Malfoy. Weasley discuter Quidditch avec Finnigan et Thomas, tout le monde étais plus ou moins regrouper en petit groupe, et discuter tous allégrement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que madame Bibine n'arrive et les fasse taire. Elle plaçât plusieurs balais les uns à coter des autres à une dizaines de centimètres les uns des autres.

« - Tous en rang maintenant. Bien, bienvenue a votre premier cours de vol, alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Placez-vous a coter d'un balais, allons dépêchez-vous. Lever votre main droite au dessus du balais et dite debout. » Annonçât-elle avec un ton autoritaire et sec.

A partir de la fin de ça phrase un concert de debout ce fit entendre. Malfoy, Ivans Ry et moi réussîmes du premier coup à faire sauter rapidement nos balais dans nos mains. Le balai de Granger, ne fit que un tour sur lui-même, Weasley ce pris le sien dans le nez, Parkinson, le sien ne bougeât absolument pas, pareil pour Crabbe, Goyle, Thomas et tout les autre. Une fois que tout le monde eu leurs balais en main, bibine revint a la charge :

« - Maintenant que vous avez tous votre balai en main, vous aller l'enfourcher, tenez le fermement avec vos main au bout du manche si vous ne voulez pas tomber, au coup de sifflet vous frapper le sol un grand coup, puis vous vous élèverez de quelque mettre au dessus du sol, puis vous redescendrez en vous penchant légèrement en avant, a mon coup de sifflet, trois deux, un... »

Au moment ou elle soufflât dans son sifflet, Longdubat s'élevât en commençant à paniquer, puis son balai commençât à voler de lui-même vers les tours du château, puis en prenant de la vitesse, il passât légèrement au dessus d'une torche en fer vide, la cape de Neville s'y agrippât, laissant le balais s'envoler vers la forêt interdite. Soudain la cape de Longdubat cédât sous son poids, et elle s'agrippa a une autre torche en fer, mais cette fois Neville en bougent réussis à l'enlever, sauf qu'il tombât dans un bruit mat et un léger crac sonore sur la pelouse en dessous de lui. Bibine accourras vers lui, et essayât de l'aider a ce relever, mais elle vit alors que le poignet de Neville était probablement casser, elle partit donc avec lui vers l'infirmerie, tout en nous interdisant de monter les balais, et que le premier qu'elle verrat sur l'un d'eux sera renvoyer de l'école avant de n'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

_Waouh, et bé, apparemment quelqu'un a voulus s'amuser en lançant un sort aux balais, je me demande si le sort a était jeter sur tout les balais ou sur un seul d'entre eux. C'est quand même bizarre cette histoire. Ry et moi devrions nous méfier, Bubus peut très bien essayer de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous. Ivans semble très sombre aujourd'hui, quelque chose a du ce produire ce weekend, car personne ne la vue, ni aux repas, ni dans la salle commune et encore moins dans le dortoir, c'est comme si elle avait disparut de l'école. J'espère que Bubus n'a rien tenter contre elle, surtout avec cette lueur dans son regard lors de la répartition, même la transformation ne la pas empêcher d'avoir son esprit humain, je sens comme une sensation de malaise émanant d'elle, l'atmosphère est saturer de mauvaise ondes autour d'elle, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment la concernant. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Quand a Longdubat, je pense qu'il doit avoir le potentiel pour être un puissant sorcier, voir devenir un mage. Il peut devenir un puissant allié, il va falloir que j'en parle aux jumeaux et à Ry, mais s'ils sont d'accord, il faudra tenter de rallier la Grand-Mère de Longdubat, Augusta plus connus sous le nom du dragon. Une figure emblématique du respect dans la communauté. Et cela risque de s'annoncer tortueux et difficile. Cela dit, vue la manière dont Dumdy à évincer les Longdubat lors de la lecture du testament, il est possible que cela nous permette de les ralliés. Commençons déjà par prendre Neville sous nos ailes, puis nous verrons cette nuit._

Dés que Bibine fut hors de vue, Malfoy commençât son speech, quel con. Il ramassât un Rappeltout qui ce trouver par terre, et commençât à jouer avec. Ry voulus aller le récupérer, mais je l'en empêchât en lui faisant non en signe de tête. Mais Weasley, qui décidément ne savait pas quand ne rien faire et se taire, décidât de faire des siennes, il accostât Malfoy, en lui ordonnant de lui rendre le Rappeltout de Neville, mais Malfoy refusât en l'insultant de belette (remarque il y ressemble plutôt bien), et il enfourchât ensuite sont balai et dit qu'il compter laisser le Rappeltout sur le toit pour que Longdubat le retrouver, et s'envolât. La belette n'écoutant alors que sa bêtise, au lieu du pôvre grain de raisin qui lui server de raison, enfourchât le sien et s'envolât a sont tour. Là, il menaçât Malfoy de le faire tomber de son balai s'il continuer à refuser de lui rendre la baballe, ce par quoi Malfoy rétorquât que non il ne lui rendrait pas, et il la lançât aussi loin qu'il le pouvait derrière la belette. Celui-ci, s'élançât, comme la belette stupide qu'il était, âpres la baballe, et la rattrapas in extremis proche du sol, puis il revint « triomphant » vers les autre, qui pour la partit griffondoresque du groupe, ce mit à l'applaudir. Sauf que McGo, arrivât en courant vers lui, et l'emmenas d'office avec elle en lui tirant le bras. Il revint 10 minutes après en annonçant qu'il était le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Pff, pour nous autre Serpentard, c'était une douche froide, car cela était encore une fois du favoritisme par rapport aux autres maisons. Mais nous n'avions pas dit notre dernier mot, car la nouvelle ce répandit, comme un trainée de poudre, toute la journée, dans toute l'école, les joueurs des autre maisons était verts de rage, cela, ils ne pouvaient l'accepter, alors ils mirent sur leurs nez une pince a linge et allèrent ce plaindre et faire le pied de grue dans le bureau de Bubus. Mais celui-ci ne voulus rien entendre, alors les têtes de maisons, décidèrent que dés l'année prochaine ils prendraient dans les secondes années de nouveau joueurs, qu'ils pensaient être bons.

Le reste de la journée ce passât sans autres incidents notable, hormis Finnigan qui provoquât une énièmes explosion avec sa baguette, personne ne comprenais comment il faisait pour créer des explosions avec seulement sa baguette et une simple formule car même un simple Alohomora faisait autant de dégâts qu'un Bombardat. C'était vraiment incroyable. En dehors de ces incidents somme toute bénin, rien ne vint assombrir cette journée. Le diner ce déroulât de la même manière que tout les soirs, les rire et les conversations chaleureuses étaient présent, encore plus que Dumdychou ne venait pas diner avec tout le monde. Le reste de la soirée fut comme toute les autres, utilisé afin de faire nos devoir, Rogue, malgré son aversion pour Harry, était très fière de nous car nous étions LES meilleurs, personne même pas Malfoy n'arriver à nous détrôner de la première et seconde places, cela dit il préférait s'arracher la langue plutôt que de nous l'avouer. Mais Ry et moi voyons la lueur de fierté dans son regard. Ivans, elle était en troisième position et Malfoy en quatrième (ce qui faisait hurler son père), Mais d'un autre coter la Miss-je-sais-tout de service, elle, rager de ne pas arriver à nous battre, et a être en première positions, elle ne supporter pas de n'être que en cinquièmes. Puis sur les coups de 20h20, Ry et moi nous séparâmes et allâmes nous préparer et nous coucher dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Mais, nous allions voir cette nuit une conversation intéressante et longue dans le monde des songe, qui aller déterminer si nous allions ajouter un membre a notre groupe.

_(J'ouvris les yeux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de souri, car, j'adorer me sentir comme a la maison ici. Apres mettre lever, je me décidais à aller faire un tour dans la roseraie, que nous avions découvert au fond du jardin du domaine. Immense, la roseraie était magnifique, car ça et là, ce trouvé des colonnes de la Grèce antique, des cadrans solaire, et d'anciennes statue d'Hécate, la déesse de la magie et notre mère a tous. Dans tous les coins ce trouvé de nombreux rosiers en fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et l'air embaumé était enchanteur, par moment j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans les jardins de royaume de Faérie, le royaume de Titania la reine des Faés, connus chez les moldus comme la reine des fées. En me promenant doucement, j'atteignis le centre de la roseraie, là, ce trouver un petit boudoir en extérieur avec de magnifique coussins et une petite table basse en bois, le tout sous une tonnelle en bois, dont les poteaux était entourer pas des pieds de rosiers grimpants en fleur. C'était magique, je décidais alors que notre conversation aller avoir lieu ici. Puis je m'assis et je laissais mon esprit vagabondé au gré du vent, le temps que Ry et les jumeaux arrive. Après quelques minutes à attendre, Ry arrivas en souriant face a mon regard rêveur et mon léger sourire, avec délicatesse, il s'assis prés de moi, puis il m'expliquât que Malfoy voulait a tout pris être le premier en classe, et qu'il ferrait tout pour y arriver quitte a blesser d'autre personne pour cela. Franchement, en entendant cela, je me mis à rire, car Malfoy ne pourrais rien face a Harry ou moi. Avec notre entrainement poussé, il ne risquerait pas de gagner. Quand a Ivans, je sens depuis le début qu'elle est plus puissante que moi, donc je ne pense pas qu'il arrive à lui faire quoique se soit. Après ce petit intermède, les jumeaux arrivèrent, mais ils paraissaient impressionner par le choix de l'endroit que je voulais leurs montrer. Alors après qu'ils se soient installer sur les coussins, je commençai d'emblé a leurs expliquer la journée, puis le problème Longdubat._

_« - Avant de prendre une discision, je voulais vous en parler et vous expliquer mes raisons. Je pense que nous devrions rallier les Longdubat à notre cause._

_\- Humm, ce serais un peut difficile, car la vieille Augusta est connue pour être très rigide et soucieuse du bien être de sont petit fils, sans parler qu'elle est du coter de Dumbledore. Annonçât Fred._

_\- On sans doute, mais dans le même temps, Dumbledore à tenter de l'évincer quand les gobelins on annoncer le testament des Potter. Nous étions la cacher derrière un mur transparent qui nous a permit de toute voir et de toute entendre. Et si nous lui expliquions la vérité peut être que nous aurons une chance face à elle. Répliquât Harry._

_\- Des paroles ne suffirons peut être pas, il faudrait je pense quelque chose qui lui permettrais de voir ce qu'il c'est passer la bas. Lanças George._

_\- tu veus dire, quelque chose comme une Pensine ? Demandais-je en réfléchissant._

_\- Oui, ce serais une bonne idée, mais où trouver une Pensine ? Nous n'en avons pas chez nous car trop cher, et je ne suis pas sur que vous en aillez une. Finit Fred._

_\- Nous en avons une Fred, elle est dans la bibliothèque, nous ne l'utilisons jamais, sauf que la nous avons une raison de l'utiliser. Mais il faut appâter le dragon, et faire en sorte qu'elle nous fasse confiance, et pour ça, il faut prendre Neville sous notre protection. Et ainsi gagner la confiance du petit fils et de sa grand-mère. Expliquat Ry, en comprenant ou je voulais en venir et en étant d'accord avec moi._

_\- Pas bête, mais comment être sur que ça va marcher ? Qu'est ce qui nous dit que nous allons réussir en prenant sous notre protection Neville ? Rien ne nous le garantis, nous allons prendre un risque, et si elle nous trahi et raconte tout a Dumbledore ? Y avait vous penser ? Demandât George, avec inquiétude._

_\- Il y a un risque a toute chose, si ne nous vous avions pas fais confiance le premier jour dans le train, nous vous aurions lancé un Oubliette afin que vous ne vous souveniez de rien de ce que vous aviez vue. Nous ferons la même chose avec les Longdubat, et nous les renverrons chez eux. Mais dans le cas contraire, s'il nous rallie, alors nous leurs demanderons un Serment Inviolable comme vous, mais nous espérons qu'ils choisissent d'eux même de le faire, et ne pas avoir a leurs demander. Expliquais-je avec assurance._

_\- Hum, peut être, mais vous n'avez peut être pas la puissance pour lancer un Oubliette a la vieille Longdubat. Répliquât Fred._

_\- On a testé, on c'est entrainer sur des mannequins, pour le cas ou nous allions en avoir besoin, de plus en dehors du domaine, nous sommes tout le temps aux aguets. Les baguettes prêtent à être dégainer. Répliquât Harry en souriant à la ultra brite._

_\- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faite tout les deux... nous sommes désolés, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiétés pour vous deux. On aimerait venir avec vous cet été, on ne veus pas vous laisser tout seul. Puis notre présence peut, peut-être rassuré madame Longdubat. Le problème ces nos parents, car ils ne nous laisserons pas partir et venir chez vous, surtout quand ils apprendront qui vous êtes, notre mère est une vrais emmerdeuse, on ne peut absolument rien faire, on aimerait bien pouvoir tester nos produits que nous fabriquons. Sans parler de faire de la magie. On est bloqué. En plus on n'a même pas de hiboux ou chouette a nous tout seul pour vous contacter. Finis par avouer George avec déceptions._

_\- Humm, pour la magie on peut arranger cela, le seigneur Ragnorck qui s'occupe de nos voutes, pourras nous aider, pour vos parents, nous pouvons peut être nous faire passer pour les parents d'élèves de première années. Nous pourrions utiliser un glamour indétectable par personne. Il faudra juste trouver des noms pour nous en tant qu'élèves, mais aussi en tant que parents. Quand au risque qu'ils parlent de nous a Dumdychéri, nous allons leur lancer une toile invisible dans leurs esprits pour bloquer les souvenirs, et ainsi les empêcher de parler et d'écrire quoique se soit a notre sujet. Ils ne pourront que dire que vous êtes chez des amis à vous. Pour les hiboux ou chouettes, sur l'Ile il ya une tour qui sers de volière, et des dizaines de chouettes et hiboux si trouvent. Sans parler que nous pourront vous entrainer au mieux sous la bulle temporelle. Expliquais-je tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse._

_\- UNE BULLE TEMPORELLE !? Vous avez une bulle temporelle ? Sérieusement ? Crièrent-ils en cœur._

_\- Oui, nous en avons une, que je peus activé et désactivé a volonté a l'aide d'une rune, et d'un sort spécifique. Grâce a elle, nous nous somme entrainer pendant un an, tout en retapant Ry qui en avait bien besoin, Sans parler que nous devions nous habituer l'un a l'autre et a notre nouvel environnement. Expliquais-je en souriant à leurs airs ahuris._

_\- Wouahh, franchement vous nous impressionner de plus en plus. Mais comment allons-nous pouvoir aller voir les gobelins sans que personne ne le remarque, avant les grandes vacances ? Finis par demander Fred._

_\- Et bien, pour commencer, nous allons déjà commencer jusqu'aux vacances de noël par nous occuper du cas Longdubat, ensuite, pendant les vacances d'hiver, avant noël , avec une technique que j'ais développer nous allons nous rendre a Gringott et nous occuper de vous deux. Et de faire des faux papiers pour vous permettre de venir chez nous. Ensuite nous irons sous des sorts de glamour, faire chacun de notre coter faire nos achat de noël, je m'occuperai d'acheter les cadeaux pour Neville et sa Grand-mère. Puis nous reviendrons discrètement dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Vous deux vous vous occuperez de Neville, Ry et moi du dragon. Puis nous ferrons le point prochainement. Quand vous sentirez que Neville a totalement confiance en vous, alors vous lui apprendrais à venir ici dans le monde des songes, pour la première visite vous l'accompagnerez tout les deux. Il doit commencer à avoir confiance en nous et en lui-même. Leurs demandais-je doucement._

_\- Compris, cela va être intéressant, mais pour les cadeaux de Noël, nous ne pourrons rien acheter car nous n'avons pas d'argent. Répliquât alors Fred._

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas a ce sujet tout les deux, j'ais ma petite idée, en espérant que cela vous plaisent, mais cela est une surprise, alors ne chercher pas à savoir. Leur dis-je de manière énigmatique._

_\- J'ai hâte de savoir ». Avouât George en sautillant sur place._

_Les rire fusèrent, et les conversations durèrent tout le reste de la nuit. Et quand le soleil commençât à montrer ces premiers rayons, nous, nous séparâmes.)_

Après cette nuit là, je me mit rapidement au travail, pour commencer, attendre que Neville face la connaissance des jumeaux et de Harry, ensuite il doit obligatoirement envoyer une lettre a sa grand mère qui parle de nous, ensuite ce sera a moi de jouer, appâter le dragon, voir même lui proposer de la rencontrer un autre jours durant les vacances de Noel. Ensuite, la « séduire » (bande de pervers, Lexie n'est pas lesbienne, et ne fais pas dans les vieux, sauf si le vieux en question est un elfe, ou qu'il a l'apparence d'un jeune.), puis l'amener à venir avec Neville sur l'Ile pendant l'été. Tout est en place, il n'y a plus qu'à commencer l'attaque.

Les quatre semaines d'enfermement du vieux bouc touchèrent rapidement à leur fin, enfin ces ce que nous crûmes car le citronner du boulot ne ce montrât point, et les professeurs annoncèrent que la blague n'avait toujours pas pris fin, cela nous fit sourire car quelqu'un avait voulus aussi ce débarrasser de l'enquiquineur de première. Sans parler qu'apparemment cette personne l'avait rendu diabétique, Pomfresh (l'infirmière) sans donner à cœur joie pour l'empêcher de continuer à manger ces fameux et immondes bonbons au citrons qu'il affectionne tant. Pendant toute cette période, les jumeaux, firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient en dehors des cours pour faire de Neville leur ami. Le jour d'halloween, Weasley eu raison de la patience de Granger, celle-ci finit par partir en pleur du couloir où devait ce dérouler le dernier cours de la matinée, par la suite, elle ne vint ni au déjeuner, ni aux cours de l'après midi, ni au diner. Mais cela pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Halloween vint rapidement et avec lui Dumdy. Le sort avait finis depuis un certains temps maintenant. Mais allez savoir comment, il ne pouvait absolument pas parler, et encore moins écrire. Cela dit, il vint quand même au banquet d'halloween, mais il bouder, car la seule chose qui avait persisté du sort était le diabète, ce qui fit qu'il ne pouvait plus manger des choses sucrés. La soirée ce déroulait plutôt bien, Miss-je-sais-tout n'était toujours pas revenu, Ivans sembler calme en apparence, mais son regard était encore plus sombre qu'avant. Malfoy chercher a ce défaire de la sangsue coller a son bras, j'ai nommé Parkinson. Crabbe comme Goyle ce goinfrer comme des porcs. Les Griffondors faisaient toujours autant de bruit. Les jumeaux discutés avec Neville. Finnigan, Weasley et Thomas eux discuter entre eux a voix basse tout en zieutant les jumeaux et Neville (ils devaient préparer quelque chose). Rogue semblé inquiet, sinon tout était normal. Mais vers le milieu du repas, Quirrel arrivât dans la grande salle en courant, et hurlant, il paniquer littéralement. Hurlant et criant qu'il y avait un Troll dans les cachots, arriver a mis chemin de la table d'honneur où les profs ce sustenter, il murmurât qu'il voulait nous prévenir, et il tombât promptement dans les choux. Dés qu'il eu touché le sol, la panique gagnât tout nos condisciples, qui ce mirent à hurler, et a tenter de fuir la grande salle en ce bousculant. Seulement, McGo leur hurlât de ce taire, et nous indiquât que les professeurs allaient régler ce problème, et que les Préfets aller nous ramener dans nos dortoirs. Dés qu'elle eu finit sa phrase, elle quittât avec les autres professeurs la grande salle, et nous laissât aux, Oh combien, bons soins de nos préfets. Seulement, a mis chemins dans le hall, je me souvins que Granger n'était pas au courant, et que j'avais entendu les jumelle Patil qu'elle c'était enfermer dans les toilette des filles au premiers étages et qu'elle y était encore. Alors discrètement, je murmurasse a Ry d'aller avec les autres dans la salle commune, et de ne pas me suivre. Puis je me fondis dans un coin sombre. Dés que les autres élève ne furent plus en vue, je me dirigeais au premier, la j'allais dans un couloir, qui puer. Rien qu'avec l'odeur je compris que le Troll, avait du quitter les cachots, en me collant au mur le plus proche, je vis le troll passer a l'autre bout du couloir et entrer dans les toilettes des filles. En m'en rendant compte mon sang ce mit à bouillir, car Granger s'y trouver elle aussi. Mais avant de n'avoir pus arriver aux porte des toilettes, je sentis un poids léger et chaud sur mon épaule, cela me fit sursauter, et en me retournant, je ne pus que constater que Ivans m'avait suivis. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui parler, car Granger poussât un hurlement de pure terreur. Cela eu au moins le mérite de nous faire réagir, car Ivans et moi, nous, nous mirent à courir et nous entrâmes dans les toilettes en trombe. Là, Granger ce trouver dans un coin sous des lavabos casser, le Troll ce tenais devant nous et entre nous et Granger. Il cogner de manière aléatoire un peut partout. Puis je vis un faisceau bleu passer prés de moi, et toucher le Troll dans le dos, Ivans avait apparemment réagis plus vite que moi, Troll semblait chercher ce qu'il devais faire pendant quelque minutes, ce qui me laissais le temps d'aller rejoindre Granger, et de lui faire rejoindre la porte des toilettes. Puis avec Ivans, après nous être jeter un rapide coup d'œil, nous envoyâmes au Troll un sort différent simultanément, Deux rayons apparurent alors, un violet noirâtre et un blanc bleuâtre, les deux rayons touchèrent le Troll en même temps au même endroit du dos de la bestiole, cela lui fis faire un vol planer et il allât embrasser passionnément le mur, cela l'assommât sur le coup pour plusieurs heures. Puis avant que les professeurs ne rapplique, nous prîmes Granger par le bras, et l'emmenât vers le grand escalier, là, je lui lançais un fort sort d'oublie qui lui fit oublier ce qu'il venait de ce passait, puis avec Ivans nous partîmes avant qu'elle ne reprenne ces esprits. Après plusieurs minutes, où nous nous sommes dépêcher de rejoindre les cachots, et la salle communes, nous arrivâmes enfin a destination, je n'eu pas besoin de lui dire de ne parler a personne de ce qui venait de ce passer, car je me douter qu'elle ne dirait rien. Une fois dans la salle commune, nous nous séparâmes, j'aller voir Ry et lui expliquât à l'oreille que je lui dirais tout plus tard là où il savait. Puis j'allais me coucher dans mon dortoir.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Italique = Pensées,_

_(Italique) = Monde des songes._

Le lendemain, toute l'école fut en effervescence, car la nouvelle d'un Troll adulte battu par une personne dont on ignore l'identité, l'âge et le sexe fut rependu par Peeves dans toute l'école comme une trainée de poudre. Le Poltergeist prenait un malin plaisir a raconter a qui voulait l'entendre qu'une personne emmitoufler dans une cape et capuchons rabattus sur la tête avait avec l'aide d'un seul et unique sort vaincu la bestiole en l'envoyant dire bonjour au mur qui ce trouve en face de lui. Selon ces dires, le Troll n'avais rien vue venir. Toujours selon ces dires, l'inconnu avait ensuite fuis rapidement les lieux avant l'arriver des professeurs, en transplanent. Hors, tout le monde le sait bien, personne ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. Enfin bref, quand j'eu entendus cette histoire, je me mis à réfléchir a toute vitesse, car si Peeves était au courant, c'est parce qu'il avait du tout voir, mais il ne désirait pas, en tout cas pour le moment, dire la vérité. En attendant la nuit, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison allé avoir lieu le jour même, Serpentard contre Griffondor. Les verts et argents, n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête humilier les Griffondors et gagner le match. Car, l'un des premiers années, avait discrètement observé les entrainements des rouges et or, et n'avait que pus constater a quel point McGo c'était gouré sur la belette, car celui-ci était apparemment complètement nul. En entendant cela dans la salle commune, tout le monde c'était alors mis à rire comme des bossus. Les joueurs de Serpentard, créèrent une tactique spéciale pour rendre la monnaie de leur pièces aux griffons, car nombreux était ceux qui venait a plusieurs dans les couloirs, s'en prendre a l'un de nos premiers années qui trainer tout seul. Plus d'une fois, les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années allèrent faire des expéditions punitives discrètes. De tout les rouge et or, seul les jumeaux et Neville ne furent pas toucher, car leurs blague n'était jamais bien méchante, sauf si la personne visait était particulièrement odieuse ou détester, ce qui était rare. Neville quand a lui ne s'en était jamais pris au Serpentards, alors ils le laissèrent tranquil. De notre coter, Ry, les Jumeaux et moi, lancèrent a tout les Griffondors (sauf Neville) de nombreux sort le matin, en même temps que ceux que nous lancions a Bubus.

La matinée ce passât sans anicroche. Mais le déjeuner fut des plus bruyant, tout les élèves de toutes les maisons (y compris Serpentard) discuter avec animations du match qui aller avoir lieu dans l'après midi. La belette, quand a lui, claironner a qui mieux, mieux qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il aller battre tout les nullards de Serpentard (chose qui fit rager les joueurs adverse) et qu'il aller rapporter la coupe de Quidditch a Griffondor. Seulement nombreux furent ceux qui le virent ne pas toucher a son assiette (habituellement il s'empiffrer comme un gorille avec la propreté d'un porc) môssieur la belette était nerveux. J'en riais presque, car il chercher a montré a tous qu'il était confiant. Sachant que tout les autres joueurs de son équipe le fusiller littéralement du regard et certain ce cogner la tête contre la table. Mais, quelqu'un assis a la table à coter de la sienne, aller savoir qui, lui balançât une pomme de terre moisie sur la tête, et celle-ci finit sa course dans le bec de ça cible, faisant taire la voix criarde d'une belette rousse. En voyant cela, tout le monde riait et les joueurs rouges et or soupirèrent de soulagement et ce remirent à manger, certain lui lancèrent même un sort pour l'empêcher de retirer la patate de la bouche. Il du donc la garder tout au long du reste du repas, et également sur le chemin vers les vestiaires. Selon les dires des jumeaux, ils ne lui retirèrent le sort et la pomme de terre que lorsqu'ils allaient entrer sur le terrain. Dans les tribunes, c'était la folie, tout le monde criait pour encourager leurs équipes préférer, puis lorsque les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et ce placèrent comme ils le devaient, bibine leurs demandât d'être fairplay, et ensuite elle libérât les Gognards, ensuite elle lançât le Souaffle aux poursuiveurs faisant ainsi débuter le match, puis elle laissât le Vif d'Or s'envoler. Peu à peu, les Serpentards commencèrent à mettre des points, mais Griffondors ne fut pas en reste. Seulement, au bout d'une heure de jeux, Weasley, en tentant, comme le débile profond qu'il était, une feinte en chandelle qui lui fit aller dire compter fleurette a Hypnose, car il tombât de sont balais et atterris la tête la première dans le sable en bas de l'un des poteaux de but. Cela eu pour effet de faire rire tout le monde, car il avait était incapable de maitriser son balais, puis les Serpentards retournèrent au jeu, et leurs attrapeur, réussi à capturer le Vif-d'Or. Faisant ainsi gagner le tout premier match a leur maison, et gagner 250 points pour la course a la coupe des quatre maisons.

Tout le reste de l'après midi, fut consacrer a la fête de félicitation des Serpentard dans leurs salle commune. Il y avait de la nourriture et des boissons partout, tout les Serpentards étaient en liesse. Des rires et des conversations créer une grande cacophonie. Pendant que tous s'amuser et fêter notre victoire, Ry moi, discutions dans un coin sombre en murmurant, je lui expliquais qu'il fallait impérativement parler a Peeves et savoir ce qu'il veut, car c'était un trop gros risque de le laisser sans muselière dans la nature, car il risquer de tout déballer a Bubus, et Ivans et moi risquerions d'avoir des ennuis. D'un commun accord, je décidais de sécher les cours demain, Ry aller m'aider à rattraper les cours, et me couvrirais. Puis vers 20h20, Ry et moi allâmes-nous coucher. La nuit fut paisible, Neville avait finalement suffisamment confiance en les jumeaux pour décidais de venir avec eux dans le monde des songes. Dés qu'il nous vit dedans, il prit peur, car on lui avait toujours dit que les Serpentards n'étaient pas digne de confiance, mais d'un autre coter il ce demander aussi pourquoi les jumeaux, des Griffondors pure souche, faisaient confiance a deux Serpentards, alors il décidât de lui-même d'écoute jusqu'au bout nos raisons et nos arguments. Il nous fallut quand même toute la nuit pour qu'il commence à comprendre, mais il fallait encore une voir deux autre nuits pour qu'il nous fasse entièrement confiance, et qu'il accepte de nous aider avec sa grand mère. Mais convaincre le dragon ne sera pas chose aisé. A mon réveil, je me levais rapidement et m'habillait, dans la salle commune, Ry était sur le point de partir, je lui demandais de ne pas répondre a la moindre note venant de Dumdy et de ne pas aller le voir, de ne surtout pas trainer dans les couloirs. Puis je partis à la recherche de Peeves. Je le cherchais dans tout le château, vers la fin de l'après midi, je réussi à le trouver, il voleter dans la tour Est qui était vide et inhabité. Il y avait apparemment élu domicile, et y préparer ces mauvaises blagues. Avec un léger sourire coller a mes lèvres, je me raclais la gorge et l'interpellât :

« - Peeves, alors c'est ici que tu vie ? Intéressant !

\- Tiens, mais c'est la petite Black, alors petit Ange, que viens tu faire chez moi ? J'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour visité n'est ce pas ? Susurrât-il vicieusement.

\- Non en effet Peeves, je lui là pour te demander pourquoi tu as mentis au sujet de la personne qui a massacrer le Troll et pourquoi tu ne cherche pas à le dire a Dumbledore ? Lui avouais-je sans détour.

\- Mais c'est tout simple, oui, oui tout simple. Je déteste le vieux citron, il me confine ici a Poudlard, avec ça magie, mais depuis que toi et d'autre sont ici, Hécate, la mère de la magie, que l'on connaît sous le nom de Magia, a affaiblis considérablement les pouvoirs du décrépis, mais cela ne suffit pas, elle ma dis de vous aidé au mieux et qu'en échange j'obtiendrais un nouvel endroit où vivre, et avec la possibilité d'aller où bon me semble. Oui, oui. Hécate est une grande et généreuse déesse. Assurât-il avec une voix de petit garçon pris en faute.

\- Ah je vois, dis moi Peeves, une alliance avec ma famille te tente-elle ? Lui demandais-je alors, avec une idée derrière la tête.

-Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non. Qui sait ? Personnellement je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'accepterais pas, ni pourquoi j'accepterais, cela dépendras de ton offre, petits gardienne d'Hécate. Eructât-il avec une joie mal dissimulé.

\- Je pourrais honoré la promesse d'Hécate, en te faisant venir vivre chez nous, notre Ile est grande, avec un climat tropical chaud, puis il y'a une tour lugubre que tu pourrais apprécier, bien sur tu pourras aller ou tu veus, tu pourras même revenir ici pour jouer des tours au pauvre Dumdynette, bien évidement avec interdiction de nous en jouer, a moi a ma famille et a tous ceux qui serons sous notre protection, quand pense tu ? Les jumeaux Weasley seraient plus que ravis d'avoir un complice en plus pour leurs blague, et naturellement tu devras nous donner un coup de main quand cela te sera demander, alors cette offre te satisfait-elle ? Lui annonçais-je en souriant.

\- Oh oui, Oh oui, cela est parfais pour Peeves, Peeves sera heureux de vous servir toi et ta famille. J'accepte cette offre, quand pourrais-je m'installer ? dit-il en enchainant les cabrioles dans les airs.

\- Malheureusement tu ne pourras venir t'installer que cet été quand nous y reviendrons. Car les protections ne te laisseront pas passer sans nous et notre permission. Alors il va falloir que tu patiente, et que tu nous aide. Lui expliquais-je soupirant.

\- Peeves comprend, Peeves va être patient, Peeves a hâte de connaitre sa nouvelle maison. Peeves va être un fantôme sage et obéissant, Peeves promet, oui, oui. Dit-il en souriant, et en sautant partout comme un enfant a qui on avait offert son cadeau de noël en avance.

\- Parfait, Peeves, continue à garder le secret sur ce qu'il c'est passer avec le Troll s'il te plait, et fais de méchante et mauvaise blague a Dumdy, il le mérite amplement. Lui ordonnais-je avec un sourire.

\- Peeves, fera ce que tu lui demande, car Peeves n'a qu'une parole. » Claironnât-il en souriant comme un dément.

En souriant largement, je le laissais a ces plant farfelu, et je repartis, il était tard, alors je décidais de ne pas manger ce soir, je me rattraperais le lendemain au petit déjeuner. En me cachant dans les ombres des murs des couloirs, je me dépêchai de revenir dans la salle commune, Ry étais déjà là, mais pas tout seul, car Rogue étais la lui aussi. Apparemment l'histoire que Harry avait du lui servir ne l'avait pas convaincus. Après un long sermon sur le mensonge et la nécessiter d'être présent a chaque cours, il nous donnât a tout deux, 2 heures de colle avec lui. Et nous dit que celle-ci commencerais le lendemain a 20h00 pile. Il nous avertis que nous n'avions pas intérêt à être en retard ou à nous défiler. Puis il repartit. Quand il fut hors de vue, je m'affalais sur l'un des fauteuils sous les regards moqueur des autres Serpentards, et je soupirer de soulagement et de dépits. Ry s'essayât à coter de moi, et je commençais à lui expliquer le problème Peeves. Il sembler d'accord avec moi, mais il était quand même un peut réserver car Peeves est un esprit frappeur, et que a l'origine il n'obéis a rien ni personne. Après cette petite discussion, nous devions retourner dans le monde des songes afin de finir de convaincre Neville du bien fait de notre aide, et parler au jumeaux de Peeves.

_(Dés que je me réveillais dans le salon, je me dirigeais vers la serre, la ou je suis sur de trouver Neville car c'était son endroit préférer dans le manoir. Ce fut une surprise quand nous nous aperçûmes qu'il avait des prédispositions dans l'herboristerie et la botanique, il promettait de devenir le plus grand herboriste du monde magique, voir même du monde moldus en prime. Une fois arrivée, je le vis ce réveiller et ce lever. _

_« - Oh, Lexie, je ne t'attendais pas, tout va bien tu a l'air soucieuse ? S'exclamât-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vois que la serre est l'endroit ou tu te sens le plus en sécurité. Moi ces le salons, mais chacun son lieu. Lui répondis-je_

_\- Heu... Oui en effet, j'ai toujours adoré m'occuper des plantes, une de mes tantes en a tout un tas mais elle ne s'en occupe pas correctement, du coup elle dépérisse et ces moi qui en hérite j'en ai une serre complète chez ma grand mère. Me répondit-il. Heureusement j'arrive à les faire reprendre vie, mais c'est très long et fastidieux. _

_\- Je vois, dis moi, a tu parler de nous a ta Grand-Mère Neville dans tes lettres ? Lui demandais-je doucement._

_\- Oui, mais... elle n'aime pas trop que je me lis d'amitié avec des serpentards, car pour elle les serpentards son synonyme de magie noir et de mage noir. M'expliquât-il en baissant la tête de dépits. _

_\- Je vois, si tu veus je peus lui envoyer une lettre, lui proposant un rendez-vous ici sur l'Ile, pour cet été après être revenus de Poudlard, comme sa elle pourra constater par elle-même que nous ne sommes pas un danger et que nous ne voulons pas devenir des mage noirs. De plus on a des choses à vous dire a tout les deux au sujet de Dumbledore et je ne pense pas que cela vous plaisent ni a toi ni a elle. Lui a tu dis que nous sommes des orphelin ? Que comme toi nous n'avons plus de parents, mais que nous n'avons personne pour prendre soin de nous ? Lui assurais-je et lui demandais-je en réfléchissant._

_\- Ce serait une bonne idée, mais elle ne vous fait pas confiance. Et non, je ne lui ais rien dis a ce sujet. Je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait le pendre. Quand a Dumbledore, de puis que je vous connais toi les jumeaux, Harry, je me méfit de lui. Car souvent il a l'air de préparer quelque chose. Sans parler des nombreux élèves des années supérieur aux troisièmes années dans toutes les maisons sont souvent convoqué dans son bureau, je ne sais pas se qu'ils préparent, mais sa sens mauvais. M'avouat'il avec inquiétude._

_\- Bien, je vais lui écrire, quand a Bubus, je pense savoir qui pourraient nous aider a savoir ce qu'il prépare avec les autres élèves. Je ne savais pas qu'ils les convoquer en masse. Est ce régulièrement qu'il les convoque ou non ? Je finirais par connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire. D'ailleurs tu va venir avec moi, Ry et les jumeaux doivent nous attendre dans la bibliothèque, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour nous tous. » Luis dis-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre._

_Avec timidité et émerveillement il me suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque, la Ry et les jumeaux nous attendaient. Ils étaient en pleine discutions animé sur quel nouvelle blague faire a un vieux bouc sans corne. Le pauvre bouc aller encore s'en manger plein la figure, remarque ça ne changer pas de d'habitude. Il le mérite après tout. En roulant des yeux je m'assis sur des coussins a coté de Fred, Neville lui ce retrouvât a coté de Ry._

_« - Vous avez finit tout les trois ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Alors si vous pouviez abréger a m'arrangerais. Les coupais-je sans aucune honte._

_\- Heu... Désolé Lex, mais on était tellement pris par notre conversation que nous ne vous avions pas vue arriver. Qu'as-tu à nous dire petite sœur ? Me répondis George avec un sourire contrit._

_\- Et bien je... Attends un peus, tu ma appeler comment là George ? Demandais-je surprise._

_\- Heu... Petite sœur... c'est ce que vous êtes pour nous deux, nos petits frères et sœurs. Nous savons que nous ne sommes pas vos frères de sang mais, on aimerait être les grands frères que vous n'avais jamais eu. Si vous le voulez bien tout les deux, En faite, c'est la même chose pour toi Neville. Au file du temps que nous avons passer ensemble, on voulais de plus en plus te protéger et t'aider au mieux, alors si tu nous le permet on voudrais que tu nous laisse te considérer comme un petit frère, et que tu nous considère comme des grands frères. Nous avouèrent-ils doucement avec inquiétude._

_\- ... Vous... Vous le voulez vraiment tout les deux ? Pas que cela nous dérangerez, mais, on a peur que vous vous moquiez de nous a ce sujet. Leurs demandât Harry avec, tout comme Neville et moi des larmes dans les yeux._

_\- Oui, c'est ce que nous souhaitons. Mais nous comprendrions si jamais vous ne... »_

_Nous le les laissâmes pas finir leurs phrase qu'ils ce retrouvèrent avec trois enfants sanglotant dans leurs bras, tout en pleurant a chaude larmes, chacun de nous trois leurs dit que nous acceptions d'avoir deux grands frères comme eux. Cette nuit là marquât un tournant dans notre relations amical avec Fred et George, car maintenant, c'était une relations fraternelle qui ce développer. Chacun de nous trois ce pelotonner contre eu, encerclé par leurs bras. George ce retrouvât avec Neville et Harry, quand a Fred, il n'en mener pas large car je me collais a lui comme une moule a son rocher. Tout trois, étions heureux, car aucun de nous n'avions eu une vrais famille. Alors ce retrouver pour Harry avec un frère quasi jumeau, deux grands frères jumeaux, et une grande sœur. Pour Neville pareil, pour les jumeaux avec deux petits frères et une petite sœur, quand a moi, deux petits frères et deux grands frères. Le manoir aller vite ce remplir avec Neville, les jumeaux, Ry et moi. Mérida aller être emplit de vie, de joie de vivre et de rire. Il nous fallut plus de 30 minutes pour nous calmer, mais quand ce fut fait, nous restâmes dans les bras de nos nouveaux grands frères. Puis doucement je pris la parole._

_« - Je voulais voue annoncer que nous allions accueillir a Mérida un Poltergeist, il va nous servir d'allier, de plus Hécate lui a demandé de nous aider autant que possible. Cela veus dire que la Déesse a une mission à nous donner quand nous serons plus âgés. Peeves, va être un excellent allié. Il déteste le vieux barbu, il vivra dans la tour où Griffondor dormait. Hécate lui avait promit un nouvel endroit ou vivre que la tour Est de poudlard. Leur expliquais-je avec une voix rendue chevrotante par les sanglots._

_\- Bonne idée, de cette manière on aura un spécialiste des farces sous la main, sans parler d'une aide précieuse pour les mettre en pratique sans ce faire remarquer. Mais il ne risque pas de nous en faire à nous ? Répliqua Fred tout en me caressant la tête (comme un grand frère le ferrait pour réconforter sa petite sœur, n'aller pas imaginer des choses les lecteurs.)._

_\- Il ne s'attaquera pas a nous, je le lui aie fais promettre, sans parler que sa fais partit des règles que je lui aie imposé. Toute personnes vivant sous notre protections, et tout membres de notre famille, ne serons pas attaquer. Nous sommes protéger, il nous rejoindra a Londre dans une ruelle prés de la Gare cet été, quand nous serons revenus a Londre a la fin de l'année scolaire. Expliquais-je._

_\- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne l'accepterions pas à Mérida. De plus c'est votre décision car c'est chez vous qu'il va venir vivre. Dit Fred._

_\- Non, chez nous tous, tout les cinq, a partir de maintenant, c'est notre maison a nous cinq. Alors, toute discisions concernant de nouveaux habitants, ce prendront ensembles. Leurs annonçât Harry._

_\- Comme vous voudrez tout les deux. » Dirent en cœur les jumeaux et Neville. _

_A partir de là, les rire fusèrent et les idées de blague contre Dumdy aussi, Neville nous proposât de mettre dans le repas de Dumdy une herbes spécifique hachée afin qu'il ne remarque rien. Il nous proposât plusieurs plantes hallucinogènes qui aller nous servir. De plus, il voulait que l'on y donne le gout de citron afin de le narguer, et de lui faire comprendre que nous ne l'avions pas oublié. Cela fut accepter a l'unanimité, surtout que depuis le premier jour quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir d'en rajouter une couche derrière nous, alors nous ne disions rien. Tout le reste de la nuit je restai dans les bras de Fred, j'en profiter pur m'en servir comme d'une grosse peluche, mon attitude enfantine fesait rire les autre, car ils trouvaient cela adorable. Mais au bout d'un certain, je jetais un regard a l'horloge, et là, je vis qu'il était presque 7h30, alors avec l'air d'une condamnée a l'échafaud je leurs dit qu'il était temps de ce lever, de revenir dans le monde réel, car les cours allers bientôt commencer.)_

En ouvrant les yeux, je ne pus que constater que j'avais aussi pleuré avec mon vrais corps et non pas qu'avec mon esprit. En un geste souple et rapide, j'essuyais mes yeux et mes joues. Puis je me levais et ouvrais les rideaux de mon lit, la, je sortie de mon lit, je pris rapidement des vêtements propre dans ma malle, et j'allais me laver rapidement. Puis en arrivant dans la salle commune, Ry était là, il sembler fatiguer, mais cela était normal, moi-même je ne voulais pas aller aux deux heures de colle que Rogue nous avait refilé. Mais on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, nous ne voulions en aucun cas donner une raison a Rogue de devenir odieux avec nous, ou en particulier avec Harry. Mais les cours, devait avoir lieu également, alors, on pouvait aisément tenter de ce vider l'esprit avant l'heure fatidique. Le petit déjeuner fut le moment où je pus récupérer un peut d'énergie car, je n'avais rien mangé, la veille, de la journée, mais cela en avait valut la peine au final. La matinée passât plutôt vite, sans accidents notable autre que les habituelles explosions de baguette et la fonte de chaudrons. Le cours d'histoire fut toujours aussi bien pour finir sa nuit. Non rien ne vint pourrie la journée. Le repas de midi donnât l'occasion aux jumeaux de mettre en exécution l'une de nos blagues sur Dumdynette. Il fini avec un barbe bleu ciel a poids rouges, une robe a fourreau en bustier verte pailleter compléter le tout, et bien sur des talons aiguille de 15 centimètres vint compléter le tout. La tous le monde partis dans un fou rire monumental. Personne ne fut épargné. Et bien sur il ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Mais, une chose ce produisit que aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait prévoir, il commença a ce tordre de douleur dans tout les sens, il finit par terre en continuant de trembler, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il commençait à baver, une bave blanche et mousseuse, signe qu'il convulser, Pomfresh, vint et lançais sorts sur sorts, ou bout d'un moment, elle finit par réussir à calmer les convulsions, puis elle utilisa un sort de diagnostic, et la elle commenças a rougir, puis a marmonner tout bas puis de plus en plus fort a mesure que Bubus ce réveiller et commençais a demander ce qu'il c'était passer. Là, Pomfresh lui passa la soufflante qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu par personne même pas ça propre mère n'avait dû lui hurlait dessus de cette manière. C'est comme cela que nous découvrîmes qu'il venait de faire une crise d'hyperglycémie, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait pas suivis son nouveau régime alimentaire. Là, nous sûmes que personne n'était derrière ce problème là, sauf que c'était toujours le sort qui était actif.

Après le déjeuner encore une fois, nous retournâmes en cours. Rien ne fit plus plaisir aux Serpentards que de voir Bubus ce faire emmener de force dans l'infirmerie pour y rester pendant un temps indéterminé. Car celui qui engendrer le favoritisme envers les griffons, a l'instar des autres maisons. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de Griffondor étaient heureux comme tout, car cela représenter une merveilleuse après midi et de très bonnes journées. Malheureusement pour Ry et moi, la fin de journée arrivât, et avec elle, l'approche de nos heures de colles. Durant le diner, nous ne mangeâmes quasiment rien, car cela nous dégouter d'être coller, mais on l'avait cherché, ou plutôt je l'avais cherché, Ry n'avait fais que me couvrir, et il était punis a cause de moi. En soupirant, je me levais doucement avant d'avoir finis de manger, et dit à Ry de rester et de finir. Rogue devais être dans son bureau comme souvent, alors je décidais d'aller lui parler et lui dire que Ry n'était pour rien dans cette histoire qu'il ne devait pas être punis pour avoir fais ce que je lui avais demandé. Alors la seule chose que je pouvais faire, était d'aller expliquais a Rogue ce qu'il c'était passer (en lui racontant un bobard). Je savais que c'était ce qu'attendais Rogue. Alors j'y allais, avec l'espoir qu'il enlèverait la colle de Ry. En tant que grande sœur, je ne voulais que le bonheur de mon petit frère, même si cela était au détriment du miens, alors peut importe ce que je devais faire pour lui, je n'hésiterais pas. Après quelques minutes, j'arrivais enfin devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Je toquais doucement. Après un petit moment, la porte s'ouvris et là, Rogue me vis, s'il était surpris il ne le montrât pas, et m'invita à entrer. Il m'indiquât le siège en face de son bureau. Je m'asseyais alors.

« - Je suis surpris que vous veniez me voir avant votre colle Black, cela dit que puis-je pour vous ? Demandat-il avec une voix neutre tout en s'asseyent sur son siège en face de moi.

\- Je voulais, vous dire que Harry n'est en rien responsable de ma journée de sèche, je lui avais demandé de me couvrir car je voulais régler mon problème seule, sans intervention d'un ou plusieurs professeur, Commençais-je doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et quel est ce problème que vous souhaitiez régler par vous-même ? Répliquat'il.

\- Et bien... Peeves, il m'avait volé ma baguette magique, je lui ais courus après dans toute l'école toute la journée, et quand il a commencé à faire nuit, il a finis par me la rendre en riant comme un fou. Finis-je sans ciller.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir voulus aller chercher l'aide d'un professeur ? Voir même d'un fantôme ? Même Dumbledore aurait était ravis de vous venir en aide, alors je ne comprends pas. Redemandât-il en cherchant dans mon regard une trace de mensonge.

\- Car les fantômes comme vous autres les professeurs en auraient discuté avec Dumbledore, et malheureusement je ne lui fais aucunement confiance. Je connais trop bien Dumbledore pour ne pas vouloir être seule avec lui dans son bureau, et encore moins avec des personnes qui lui obéisses au doigt et à l' œil. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, juste que Harry n'a fais que me couvrir, a ma demande. Certes il aurait pus refuser, mais pour lui je suis une grande sœur, tout comme pour moi il est un petits frère, il ma rendus un service, alors c'est a moi maintenant de l'aider. Professeur, je vous en pris, ne le punissait pas pour une bêtise que j'ai faite. Finis-je par avouais.

\- Je vois que vous avez plus de jugeote que la plupart des cornichons qui peuple cette école, rassurez-vous, moi non plus je ne supporte pas cet espèce d'accros au glucose. Cette vieille carne ne peut s'empêcher de ce mêlé de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Très bien, Monsieur Potter pourra retourner dans la salle commune, pendant que vous effectuerez vos heures de colle. Je remarque que vous êtes fidèle a ceux qui vous sont chères et cela est une bonne qualité, gardez la précieusement. Maintenant sortez et allez attendre devant la porte de la salle de classe, j'arrive dans 5 minutes. Finit-il par capituler.

\- Merci Professeur, merci beaucoup. J'y vais de ce pas. » Dis-je en me levant et en sortant du bureau.

Dans le couloir, Ry était déjà là à attendre devant la porte de la salle de cours, je le rejoignis, et j'attendis que Rogue vienne. Je ne dis rien à Ry, car pour moi c'était à Rogue de lui dire. Les cinq minutes passèrent vite, Rogue sortis enfin de son bureau et vint nous voire. Là il dit à Ry qu'il pouvait oublier les heures de colle, et qu'il pouvait retourner dans la salle commune. Alors en haussant les sourcils il repartit sans demander son reste ni d'explication, puis Rogue me fit entrer dans la salle de classe, là, il me montrât de nombreux chaudrons sale parterre, et il m'expliquât que je devais les nettoyer et sang magie, a la main. Alors, je mis un paire de gants en peau de dragon, et je me mis a genoux et commençât à frotter. En une heure j'eu le temps d'en nettoyer une douzaine, une heure de plus et 24 chaudrons propre et scintillant était secs et aligner contre un mur à attendre leur prochaine utilisation. Finalement les deux heures passèrent vite, et Rogue finit par me dire que je pouvais retourner dans la salle commune. Ce que je fis après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit a Rogue. Dés que je fus dans la salle commune, Ry me tombât dessus et exigeât des explications. Je lui dis qu'il n'avait pas à être puni pour m'avoir couverte à ma demande, que c'était de ma faute, alors c'était à moi de subir seule. Après cela, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer son interrogation, car j'allais rapidement dans mon dortoir pour me coucher, mais je savais que je n'y couperais pas dans le monde des songes. Mais cela pour moi, en valait la peine, alors je décidais de laisser passer l'orage.


	9. Chapter 8

_Italique = Pensées._

_(Italique) = Monde des songes._

_« Italique » = Lettres._

Depuis ce jour, les cours de potions ne me parus que plus intéressant, car Rogue me donnais l'impression qu'il veiller sur nous tous. Les jours et les semaines passèrent à une grande vitesse. Mais, il fallait que je me décide rapidement à écrire à madame Longdubat, car les vacances de noël approché assez rapidement. Alors, je pris la discisions de lui écrire une lettre en lui envoyant un cadeau de noël, afin de lui montrer notre bonne foie, car Ry et les jumeaux décidèrent de faire pareil. Entre temps, je contactais Ragnorck pour pouvoir ouvrir une voute aux noms des jumeaux, avec un nom en plus associer aux leurs en assurance, afin que les parents et frère et sœur Weasley ne puissent y toucher. Le tout fut fais rapidement, et discrètement, je savais qu'il faudrait que Fred et George viennent tout les deux avec moi voir Ragnorck afin de signer les papiers, mais je fis également en sorte que le gobelin préparent des papiers pour émanciper les jumeaux et Neville, et qu'il leurs retire la Trace, ainsi que leurs donner un objet avec un sort de glamour dessus, qui fonctionne comme nos bracelets, afin de n'avoir aucun ennuis avec les Aurores. J'avais tout prévu, j'ais même mit un fond d'investissement de départ dans la voute des jumeaux. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour emmener tout le monde sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les vacances arrivèrent assez rapidement au final. Pendant la semaine qui précéda les vacances, le professeur Rogue passât dans la salle commune, et nous fit signer une liste dans laquelle ce trouver les noms des élèves qui eux devait rester pour les vacances a l'école. Au finale nous n'étions que trois personnes chez les serpents à rester, Ivans (étrange, en même temps elle ne reçoit jamais de courriers), Ry et moi. Au déjeuner, Thémis, ma chouette harfang des neige, vint m'apporter un billet de la part des jumeaux pour nous dire qu'ils rester a l'école eux aussi, avec Neville, mais il y avait aussi la belette et Percy qui eux aussi devaient rester, car leur parents devait aller en Roumanie pour voir l'un de leurs frère ainé, Charly. Ils souhaitaient nous prévenir. Dumdy était encore cloitrer par Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie. Durant toute la période qui précède ce jours la, Nous nous liâmes d'amitié avec Hagrid. Après un incident, avec Malfoy, nous nous retrouvâmes une nuit, dans le couloir du deuxième étage, le couloir interdit. En fuyant Rusard et son horreur de Miss Teigne. La on est passé ave Ry derrière une porte, mais, on découvrit derrière, un Cerbère, un chien a trois têtes. Sur le coup on eu peur, et nous étions a la limite de hurler, mais, je mit a main sur la bouche de Ry qui fit la même chose pour la mienne, là en tremblant, je saisis la poignet de la porte qui ce trouver derrière moi, avec ma main valide, et je la tournait afin d'ouvrir la porte, une fois que celle-ci fut ouverte, nous reculâmes doucement sans faire de gestes brusque, car le bestiau, nous regarder en grognant, en jetant un coup d'œil a ces pattes, je vis qu'il était sur une trappe. Dés que nous fûmes hors de la pièce je lâchais Ry, et je refermais la porte rapidement à clé. Lors d'une conversation avec Hagrid, nous découvrîmes que ce Cerbère était le brave toutou de notre bien aimer demi-géant, Touffus, il avait nommé cette chose Touffus. Sans parler qu'il sortit par accidents que le chien était là pour protéger quelque chose qui devait appartenir a un certain Nicholas Flamel. Bien évidement, il nous demandât de n'en parler a personne car a la base il ne devait lui-même pas en parler. Depuis, je chercher à savoir ce que Flamel avait bien pus confier a Bubunuche, déjà, le citron malade, est d'une stupidité maladive, mettre les élèves en dangers avec un Troll et un Cerbère, sans compter qu'il a renvoyé les Serpentards dans les cachots sachant que le Troll s'y trouver peut être encore, vue que notre salle commune se situe dans les cachots. Car je suis sûr que le Troll d'halloween était là, à la base pour servir de protection. Dumdynette a sans doute voulus tout mettre en place pour tester Ry, cela ne fais aucun doute dans mon esprit. Et pour cela il n'a pas hésite une seule seconde à mettre en dangers des enfants innocents. Quel enfoiré. Il payera quand nous serons prêt il payera pour tout le mal qu'il a fait. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait quelque chose d'autre, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je trouverais. Comme lui, je sais prendre mon mal en patience. En attendant, les vacances sont déjà là.

La salle commune était vide de tous habitants, en dehors de Ry, Ivans et moi. Mais Ivans sembler, préférer rester seule. Elle sembler de plus en plus seule, et de plus en plus sombre. Comme-ci sa magie changer peut a peut de nature, pour devenir ténébreuse. C'était étrange, mais j'avais lus dans un livre à ce sujet. La nature de la magie d'une personne change quand celle-ci grandis, et quand elle subit un nombre incalculables de tourments. Sa magie devenait peut être ténébreuse, mais je pouvais y sentir la vie et l'amour. Après un regard échangé avec Ry, nous sortîmes de la salle commune et des cachots. A partir du grand hall, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers, puis nous montâmes jusqu'au derniers étage (le 7eme) De la nous allâmes jusqu'à la tour Est celle ou Peeves vivait. Là, nous attendîmes que Neville et les jumeaux arrivent, pour partir pour Gringott. Peeves nous assurais que Dumdy ne pouvait plus voir ce qu'il ce passait dans cette tour, car Hécate l'en empêcher, il ne pouvait pas non plus nous voir aujourd'hui ni savoir où nous étions, et où nous allions. Cela, était une bonne chose car cela allait servir nos desseins. Au bout d'un petit moment les trois retardataires virent enfin leurs apparitions. Avec un sourire, je leur demandais de ce tenir la main en cercle, car cela allait m'aider à nous déplacer vers notre destination. Des qu'ils ce tinrent la main les un au autre et a moi-même, je me concentrais intensément, et là, nous disparûmes de Poudlard, pour apparaitre dans une salle spécifiquement préparer par les gobelins pour notre apparition.

En quelques secondes, un brouillard blanc et bleu ciel, pastel et épais, bouchant la vue. Puis aussi vite qu'il était apparut il disparut, ne dévoilant que Ragnorck qui nous attendaient de pied ferme, il sembler ravi et enchanter de nous revoir. Après nous avoir salué, il nous conduisit a son bureau, qui n'avais toujours pas était vider et nettoyer. Une fois là bas, il fit apparaitre des fauteuils, et nous fit nous assoir. Une fois que nous nous sommes tous assis, il se mit derrières sont bureau et s'assit sur son siège face a nous. Puis il prit la parole.

« - Bien, maintenant que nous somme tous la, et en sécurité, je vais pouvoir, vous annoncer que tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé de préparer Lady Black, est prêt. Qui doit signer les papiers d'émancipations ?

\- Bien, alors, c'est messieurs Fred et George Weasley, ainsi que monsieur Neville Longdubat, futur Lord Longdubat. Répondis-je pendant qu'il donner aux trois personnes concerner les papiers en question.

\- Que... Quoi ? demandèrent-ils en cœur tout les trois.

\- Vous croyais vraiment tous les trois que vous n'aurais aucun avantage à nous suivre ? Puis comme nous allons nous débrouiller pour que vous veniez a Mérida cet été, et comme ça personne ne pourras vous jeter hors de l'école, ni exiger que vos baguettes soient briser car vous seraient considérer comme majeurs. En parlant de baguettes il va falloir que vous veniez avec nous dans l'Allée des Embrumes, car il y a là bas une boutique qui en vends, comme ça a la maison vous pourrais vous entrainer avec les nouvelles plutôt qu'avec celle que vous possédez déjà. Neville, en étant majeurs émancipé, tu peus prendre le titre de Lord Longdubat, mais tu n'y es pas obliger, c'est a toi de savoir si tu le veus ou non. Cela dit peut tu me laisser voir quelque chose avec Ragnorck au sujet de tes voutes ? Leurs expliquais-je, en souriant sadiquement.

-Heu... bien sur. Me repondit'il.

\- Bien, messieurs Weasley et Longdubat, veuillez signer ces papiers s'il vous plait. Demandat-il en leurs tendant les papiers en question. Signez ici, et ici.

\- C'est une plume de sang ? Je croyais qu'elles étaient interdites par le ministère ? Demandât Neville, en lorgnant la dite plume.

\- Elles le sont, certes, mais nous autre gobelin avons le droit de les utiliser uniquement pour faire signer des papiers important, car votre sang possèdent aussi un peu de votre magie, celle-ci s'appelle la signature magique, et elle est unique pour chaque personne. De ce fait cela empêche les usurpations d'identité. Leurs expliquât Ragnorck en regardant Neville droit dans les yeux. Votre signature, va apparaitre sur le dos de vos mains, graver a même la peau, mais elle disparaitra immédiatement après, cela sera légèrement douloureux, mais ça ne durera que quelque seconde.

\- Je vois. Finit Neville en signant.

\- Voila, maintenant, je suppose que vous repasserez tout a l'heure avec vos nouvelle baguettes afin d'enlever la trace si ne m'abuse ?

\- En effet, mais avant ça, je souhaiterais que vous fassiez une enquêtes concernant les voutes de la famille Longdubat, l'objectif est de savoir si Dumbledore a osé faire la même chose qu'avec les voutes Potter, et cela devras être régler a la fin de la journée en notre présence a tous. Expliquais-je en souriant. Fred, George, comment vous dire cela... Harry et moi, souhaitons nous associer a vous pour votre rêve d'ouvrir une boutique de farce et attrapes, pour cela on vous a créé une voutes a vos noms, avec les notre associer de manière a ce que aucun membre de votre famille ne puissent y toucher. Nous y avons mis les fonds de départ, D'un autre coter vous avez tout deux une autre voutes communes, avec votre noms et les nôtres, vous êtes les seul à pouvoir y toucher, Ry et moi ne pouvons pas regarder dedans ni y prendre le moindre galion ou la moindre noise. Tous les gains que vous aviez dans vos malles sont actuellement dedans, Neville nous a un peu aidés pour cela.

\- Mais enfin... C'est gentils a vous de nous aider avec ça mais vous n'auriez pas dû, mais merci quand même cela nous fais très plaisir, en tans que nos investisseur, vous aurez un droit de regards sur les fonds investit et sur tout ce que nous préparerons dans le futur. Répliquèrent-ils surpris mais heureux, pendant que Ragnorck leurs donner les clefs correspondantes a leurs nouvelles voutes.

\- Bien, je fais m'occuper des vérifications discrètement Alors voyons, depuis le 5 Mars 1984 prés de 500 000 000 galions on était retirer par Dumbledore, et le tout sous des petite sommes et de manière régulière, cette argents a était mit sur le compte de la personne susnommé plutôt. Lut Ragnorck avec une grimace scandaliser par l'étendus de la trahison de leurs anciens meilleurs clients.

\- Je vois, Neville, puis–je gérer cela s'il te plait, si ce que je dis ne te plait pas, tu pourras m'en faire part de suite. Demandais-je à Neville en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te fais confiance grande sœur, alors vas y. Me repondit-il en souriant largement.

\- Merci Nev, Ragnorck, vous aller empêcher Dumbledore de reprendre de l'argents sur les voutes Longdubat, puis vous ne ferrais rien d'autre tans que je n'en aurais pas parlé a madame Longdubat, je compte lui parler. Si au moment voulus vous voudriez bien nous appuyer auprès d'elle, cela nous aiderais, je compte en faire une allier et ce que nous venons d'apprendre va beaucoup nous aidés. Jusqu'a ce que nous vous contactions a ce sujet, gardez précieusement ces documents en lieu sûr. Ensuite, Ragnorck, pouvez vous sortir les autres documents que je vous ais demander s'il vous plait ? Demandais-je à Ragnorck.

\- Très bien cela sera fais soyez en sûr Lady Black. Dumbledore n'aura plus aucun contrôle sur les voutes Longdubat, et je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Et je vous attendrez de pied ferme dans ce bureau en fin d'après midi. Bon shopping les enfants. »

Il ne nous laissa pas le temps de répliquer car déjà il nous mis a la porte de son bureau. Juste après, je me dirigeais, suivis par mes moutons personnel (nan je plaisante), vers un gobelin, pour lui demander s'il serait possible de récupérer trois bourse comme la mienne et come celle de Ry, pour Neville et les jumeaux. Le gobelin nous vit attendre quelque minutes, pendant qu'il allât cherche les bourses demander, qu'il s'empressât de donner aux personne a qui elle était destinées. La je me tournais vers les jumeaux et Neville, et leurs expliquât comment ce servir des bracelets de Glamour, a partir de la ils suivirent mes instruction et tout comme Ry et moi juste avant eux, ils changèrent d'apparence, leur peaux devint aussi blanche qu'était les nôtres, les jumeaux arboraient fièrement des cheveux aussi châtains que l'étais ceux de Harry, avec des yeux marrons comme les miens, Neville quant a lui, avait pris le même bruns que moi, et les même yeux que Ry, on avait vraiment l'air d'être des frères et sœur. Apres ce petit intermède, on sortit de Gringott et nous dirigeâmes pour commencer dans l'Allée des Embrumes, de la, nous allâmes dans la boutique de baguettes. En ressortant 30 minutes plus tard, Les jumeaux avaient tout deux des baguettes de 20 centimètres, en bois de sapin et de roseaux avec a l'intérieur une écaille de dragon blanc. Neville lui, avait une baguette de 15 centimètres en bois d'érable et a l'intérieur une plumes d'hippogriffe. Apres ce moment, nous retournâmes sur le Chemin de Traverse, de la nous nous séparâmes afin d'acheter les cadeaux de noël. En souriant je me dirigeais vers la ménagerie magique. Une fois sur place, je regarder les différentes espèces d'animaux présent. Dans le fond du magasin, je vis alors une gage avec a l'intérieur un lionceau blanc, qui avait l'air de n'avoir que trois mois. De la, je sus que ce lionceau serais le cadeau parfait pour une lionne tel que Lady Longdubat. Sans compter que ce lion était de la race des Ninchas, des lions familiers, ma magie réagis a sa présence, et me fis clairement comprendre qu'il serait le parfait familier de Dame Longdubat. Alors sans attendre j'appelais le vendeur, qui ne voulait absolument pas qu'une enfant achète et s'occupe d'un Ninchas, mais je ne le laissais pas continuer sur ça lancer car je pris ma bourse, et je sortis une trentaine de galions. Que je mis sur le comptoir, et la, il changeât radicalement d'avis. Il me le vendit, il le sortit de sa cage le mis dans un panier puis me le donnas avec un livret qui m'expliquer comment s'en occuper. Puis je tournais les talons avec mon panier dans les mains. Je savais que le lionceau ne se réveillerais que en présence de sa mère, ou en présence de son sorcier, alors je n'avais pas a m'inquiétée a son sujet. Ensuite j'aller, faire le plein d'ingrédients pour potion pour compléter le kit expert que je fabrique exprès pour les jumeaux, ensuite je vais dans une boutique ou je peus trouver du matériel pour fabriquer un chaudron spéciale avec un alliage de métaux spéciaux. Ensuite je passe par Fleury-et-Botts Là, je trouve un livre sur les races magiques les plus rares de notre monde, en deux exemplaire, je pris alors les deux, je savais en lisant le sommaire que ce trouvais dedans un très long chapitre sur les Ninchas, alors le lionceau et le livre pour compléter mon cadeau pour Lady Longdubat sera parfait surtout avec la lettre qui viendras avec. Puis dans un autre rayons, je trouvais le cadeau parfais pour Neville, un énorme pavé sur les plantes magique et moldus qui existe sur terre, allant de la plus banal a la plus rare, toxique et dangereuse. J'étais sur qu'il allait l'apprécié. Ensuite je payais mes achats, puis je sortis. Ensuite je vis qu'il était midi, et que par conséquent il fallait que j'aille rejoindre tout le monde a la terrasse d'un restaurant, ce que je fis après avoir rapetisser mes achat et les avoir ranger dans l'une de mes poche, je ne garder avec moi que les cadeau concernant Lady Longdubat afin de les montrer au autres. Une fois sur place, nous allâmes nous assoir, puis nous commandâmes nos plats, sous les regards incrédules des autres clients, qui se demander comment des parents pouvaient laissaient leurs enfants ce promener tout seul sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous nous n'en n'avions rien à faire des gents, et préférions manger notre repas avec délectation et dans la joie et les rires. Puis une fois notre repas finis, nous payâmes, et repartîmes comme si de rien était. Puis, je repartis de mon coter, et retournâmes dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ou je savais trouver le cadeau idéal pour Ry, j'entrais dans une boutique assez lugubre, mais qui receler des trésors sans nom. En furetant dans les rayons je tombai sur un magnifique pendentif en formes de serpent et de lion, le serpent en argent et émeraude encercler gentiment le lion en or et rubis, les yeux du serpent était en Améthystes, et ceux du lion en Topaze. Et si je ne me trompe pas avait de nombreux sorts de protections sur lui. Alors j'allais demander au vendeur se qu'il en était, et il me dit qu'il y avait un énorme nombre de sortilèges de protection, et également un sort de Port-au-loin pour ramener en sécurité le propriétaire du pendentif, a l'aide d'un mot de passe, et que cette fonction était illimité. A partir de ce moment je sus que ce cadeau allait être le meilleur que je pouvais trouver. Alors je dis au vendeur que j'allais l'acheter, mais que j'avais besoin qu'il m'en fasse une dizaine de copie, car j'allais en avoir besoin pour le reste de ma famille (ce qui n'allait pas être un total mensonge, mais je ne le savais pas encore), ce qu'il accepta de faire. Puis je payais et partis, j'aller dans une autre boutique et la je trouvai un livre sur les sorts anciens, en deux exemplaires, je décidais d'acheter les d'eux, car l'un deux sera pour Harry. Une fois mes achats finis, je retournais au prés des autres et ensemble nous retournâmes a Gringott, car la fin de l'après midi approcher. Une fois bien à l'abri dans le bureau de Ragnorck nous reprîmes nos apparences respectives. Puis nous allâmes nous assoir sur les fauteuils que notre gobelin préférer avait fait apparaitre le matin même.

« - Je vois que votre journée a était bien fructueuse. Bien, bien, bien... Enfin bref, En ce qui concerne les Voutes Longdubat je n'ais, bien évidement pas encore prévenus Lady Longdubat, je suppose que vous souhaitez l'en avertir vous-même ? Expliquat alors le gobelin avec un air plus qu'en colère.

\- En effet, ne vous inquiétez pas Seigneur Ragnorck, je vais bien évidement mettre au courant Dame Longdubat en bon et du forme. Dis-je d'une voix assurer.

\- Quant à moi, j'ai bien réfléchis toute la journée, et je vais signer les papiers afin de devenir le nouveau Lord Longdubat. Fit Neville avec un air déterminé sur le visage indiquant clairement qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis.

\- Et bien cela est une bonne surprise, tenez signez ces papiers et je vais vous remettre la bague de tête de famille qui vous reviens de droit. Voila, vous êtes a partir de maintenant Lord Longdubat. Félicitation My Lord. Fit Ragnorck avec un sourire qui montrer a tous toutes ses dents pointus.

\- Je vous remercie Lord Ragnorck. Faites en sorte que Dumbledore rendent tout l'argents qu'il aura détourné, et voler. Faite en sorte qu'il ne soit pas au courant et qu'il ne remarque rien. Donnez les papiers a Alexiane s'il vous plait, elle s'aura en faire bon usage. Je vous remercie encore de l'aide que votre nation nous a donné à nous autre membre de la prestigieuse famille Longdubat et la forte famille Weasley, cela compte beaucoup pour nous, et soyez assurer que vous pouvez tenir pour acquis notre soutient indéfectible. Assurât Neville avec une assurance encore jamais vue chez lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, je souhaiterais également mettre un fond d'investissement supplémentaire dans la Voutes de Fred et George Weasley, Ajoutât-il avec assur ance.

\- Mais enfin Nev, tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, cela nous rends heureux bien sur, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Fit George avec surprise.

\- Cela, George, je le sais que trop bien, mais je sais aussi, que dan quelque années, la guerre éclatera de nouveau, et les inventions que vous aurez créée alors, serons la seule consolation qui existera encore, car vos farces et attrapent vont permettent de ramener un peu d'insouciance, innocence et gaité dans notre monde, alors si cela est pour le bien de notre monde, alors j'investirais dedans avec joie.

\- Bien, si tu es sur de toi, alors nous acceptons avec entrain, et nous allons tout faire pour créer des merveilles qui te rendrons fier de nous. Finit Fred avec un sourire et une petite larme au coin de l'œil. »

Après cette discutions des plus intéressante, je pris les papiers concernant les malversations de Dumbledore, pendant que Neville et les jumeau réglèrent les denier détails des investissement supplémentaire, puis nous retournâmes a Poudlard. Une fois de retour dans la tour, je leurs montras se qui ce trouver dans mon panier, et la tous furent surpris et ravis, Neville assuras que avec ça c'était quasiment sur que Lady Longdubat nous rejoignes. Alors je rendis le panier invisible aux yeux des gents qui ne sont pas au courant de son existence afin que personne ne ce rendent compte de sa présence. Puis nous nous séparâmes au compte gouttes. Dés que ce fus mon tours et celui de Ry, nous retournâmes discrètement dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, où nous posâmes nos achats, nous les emballâmes puis, nous allâmes manger dans la grande salle. D'ailleurs pendant le repas, Bubus ne se montra toujours pas. Le repas ce passât bien, une fois le diner engloutis, nous retournâmes dans notre salle commune, Pendant que Ry lisait un livre, moi je m'attelai a la tache d'écrire la fameuse lettre a Lady Longdubat.

_« Chère Lady Longdubat,_

_Je me doute que cette lettre vous surprend grandement ainsi que les présents qui vont avec. Mais il me semblait que pour vous donner un gage, de m'a bonne foie, il me fallait vous offrir quelque chose de rare et précieux. J'espère que ces présents vous comblerons de joie, car pour moi, ce fus une joie de vous les offrir. Pour commencer, je me dois de me présenter en bon et due forme, je suis Lady Alexiane Eileen Cassiopea Black et je suis actuellement élève à Poudlard en tant que membre de la maison Serpentard. Oui j'ai bien dit que je suis Lady Black, Lady Longdubat, dés que Gringott m'a fais venir pour la lecture du testament de mon père, je me suis faite émancipée afin de ne plus me retrouvée sous le joute de Dumbledore, dés que je fus émancipée, j'ai pris la tête de la maison Black, ainsi que la tête de la famille Serdaigle et Serpentard. En effet je suis également maitre de la famille Serdaigle ainsi que de la famille Serpentard, mais je ne suis pas comme Lord Voldemort, en effet je n'ais pas peur de prononcer son nom. Je ne prône pas la soi-disant suprématie du sang pure par rapport aux autres sangs. Car dans mon esprit l'apport de sang neuf dans une lignée dite pure, ne peut que la rendre plus forte. Je suis très proche de Lord Harry Potter, oui lui aussi est émancipé et a accepter de reprendre le titre de Lord. Je suis l'amie des jumeaux Fred et George Weasley, nous sommes même de très bons amis. Je vous assure que je ne veus aucun mal a votre petit-fils Neville, je souhaite juste son amitié et l'aidé a s'affirmé et a montrer a tous qu'il n'est pas aussi faible qu'il n'y parait._

_Neville est à mes yeux un garçon adorable, au potentiel caché, il ne lui manque que la confiance en soi pour être un excellent sorcier, et peut être même un grand mage. Au classement, il était bon derniers au tout début de l'année, et grâce a nous il est maintenant sixièmes, malheureusement il ne pourra sans doute jamais battre Granger sur certains sujet. Mais il a de bonne disposition pour être un excellent combattant et un très bon professeur de botanique. Sans compter que nous faisons en sorte qu'il ne soit pas approcher par Dumbledore qui comme par hasard est toujours pris par de vilaines blagues._

_Lors de la lecture de cette lettre vous avez pus sans doute remarquer que je ne porte pas Dumbledore dans mon cœur, et j'ai de très bonne raison pour cela, que je vous conterais prochainement. A vrais dire, je me doute que cette lettre ne suffiras pas a vous rendre un esprit serein au sujet des fréquentations de Neville, ce pour quoi je vous propose de nous rencontrer, Harry, les jumeaux, et moi-même dés notre retours de Poudlard, nous vous emmènerons chez nous, sur notre Ile Tropicale, où nous pourrons discuter tranquillement sans être interrompus d'aucune façons. Soyez certaines que si vous le désiré, nous vous ferrons un Serment inviolable indiquant qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait ni a vous ni a Neville, devant vous. En espérant que vous accepteriez par la suite a passez vos vacances d'été avec nous et votre petit-fils._

_Avec tout mon respect, Je vous souhaite un agréable Noël, avec l'espérance que vous répondrais favorablement a ma lettre._

_Joyeux Noel a vous._

_Lady Alexiane Eileen Cassiopea Black Serdaigle Serpentard. »_

Une fois ma lettre finis, je la pliai et la mis dans une enveloppe que je scellai avec un cachet de cire portant mes armoirie puis je la rangeais avec le panier. Puis je me changeai et j'allais me coucher. Dans le monde des songes Neville vue d'accord avec ce que je dis dans la lettre, sauf que j'ai volontairement omis ce que je dis de lui afin de ne pas le gêner. Puis le temps repris son cours jusqu'au 25 décembre. Le 24 décembre au matin, j'envoyais Thémis avec les présents à Lady Longdubat. Puis j'engageais une partie de boules de neiges avec Harry. Le temps ne me semblât jamais plus serein qu'a cet instant.


	10. Chapter 9

_Italique : pensées._

_« Italique » : lettres._

_(Italique) : monde des songes._

En ce matin de 25 Décembre, le temps était glacial, mais comment cela peut il en être autrement ? Après tout ne somme nous pas en hiver ? Ce matin la, je me réveillai a l'aide un rayon impertinent de soleil. Je me levais alors, et allait prendre une douche, puis je m'habillais. Après ce moment de détente, j'allais rejoindre Ry dans la salle commune des Serpents, la je vis Ry qui attendait que je vienne assis devant le sapin dont le pied était pris par plusieurs paquets. Pendant un cours instant je ne pus rien faire, et rien dire, car comme Ry avant moi, aucun de nous deux n'avait jamais reçut de cadeau de noël ou d'anniversaire. Mais la stupeur laissas vite place a la joie, je rejoignis donc Ry, et m'installais a coter de lui, là, je pris un premier paquet avec le nom de Ry dessus et je lui tendis, il fit de même avec les miens, pour ce tout premier noël, Ry reçut : un lot de jeux, des échecs version sorcier avec un jeu de carte explosive. Cadeau de Neville. De la part des jumeaux un paquet remplis de farces et attrapes de leur fabrication, et mon livre sur les sortilèges anciens, mais il reçut aussi un pull en laine tricoté avec un grand H dessus et quelque pâtisseries, sans doute un cadeau de la mère Weasley. Cela dit de mon coté je reçus, également un paquet de farces et attrapes de la part des jumeaux (bien évidement ils n'avaient pas envie de chercher autre chose), un bracelet avec un loup en argents, et un livre sur les runes anciennes. A mes yeux même si ces cadeau n'était pas grand-chose, ils étaient les plus beaux que je n'eu jamais reçut, je me promis d''en prendre grand soin. Etrangement, il rester un paquet pour Ry, en le prenant, je pus constater qu'il était très léger et très mou. Sur ce paquet une enveloppe avec le prénom de Ry écrit en encre verte et en écriture penché, que je soi damnée si ce n'est pas l'écriture de Dumdynouille, je pris la lettre et tendis le paquet a Ry, ne ressentant aucune trace de magie de Dumdy dessus, j'ouvris la lettre, et je la lit vite :

_« Ton père ma laisser ceci avant de mourir il est temps que tu en hérite, fais en bon usage. »_

_Bah voyons, elle ce gène pas la vieille carne, vieux débile citronné_. _Ry est plus intelligent que ça, il ne se laissera pas avoir par t'es plans débiles, qui consiste à le tester._

Je jetais la lettre dans l'âtre de la cheminée et je la regarder brûlée. Puis je vis Ry qui regarder une cape en argents.

« Par les breloques poilus de Merlin, je n'arrive pas à y croire. M'exclamais-je en comprenant ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

\- De quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend Lexie ? Me demandât Ry après avoir faillis grimper au plafond tellement je lui avais fais peur.

\- Excuse moi, c'est que je sais ce qu'est la cape que tu tiens entre t'es mains, c'est une capes d'invisibilité. Lui expliquais-je après mettre excuser.

\- Une cape d'invisibilité ? Tu veus dire que si je la porte je deviens invisible ? Me demandat-il avec surprise.

\- Oui, c'est ça, tu as compris, et la personne qui te la envoyé n'est personne d'autre que notre cher, très cher bouc citronner qui nous sers de directeur. Lui annonçais-je avec dégout.

\- Je vois, franchement il croit très sérieusement que je vais tomber dans le panneau ? Mais il a quel âge pour croire à ça ? Demandat-il avec dépit.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondis-je.»

Cette cape était loin d'être une aubaine pour nous, car nous savions déjà pour le miroir de Riséd, quel idiot de le laisser dans une classe vide. Et la seule chose que nous avions vue chacun de notre coter c'était nos parents respectif, ou du moins sa mère et notre père pour lui et mon père porteur avec notre père pour moi. Mais la surprise fut quand tout les deux nous nous retrouvâmes devants le miroir, car la nous avions vue les jumeaux, Neville une dame vieille qui sembler probablement être Lady Longdubat, deux fille l'une rousse bordeaux très foncer l'autre blonde comme les blés, un homme grand brun, dont la silhouette ressembler a s'y méprendre a celle de Rogue, un garçon blond platine, avec Neville, les jumeau et Ry et moi, notre famille, même si nous nous pouvions voir les visage des ajout a notre famille, je savais que incessamment sous peut notre famille aller s'agrandir.

Les jours passèrent vite et au bout du compte nous fîmes finalement nos devoirs bien avant la fin des vacances. Le lendemain du jour de l'an, j'eu la surprise de recevoir une lettre de Lady Longdubat :

_« Chère Lady Black,_

_Ce fut en effet une grande surprise pour moi de recevoir un présent de votre part, ainsi qu'une lettre somme toute intéressante, je tiens a vous remerciée, car ce présent inestimable est bien un précieux cadeau, le Ninchas que vous avez trouvé est adorable, avec les yeux bleu, dés que je le pris dans mes bras il c'est réveiller me prouvant par la même que je suis sa sorcière, et qu'il est par conséquent mon familier. Rien que pour un tel cadeau je tiens à vous accorder le bénéfice du doute. Je suis en effet fort surprise que deux jeunes enfants se soit fait émancipés dans le but de ne pas être sous la tutelle de Dumbledore, mais je pense que je pourrais avoir de plus amples explications à la fin de l'année._

_Je suis heureuse de savoir que mon petit-fils Neville est réussi avec votre aide à devenir l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, J'avais moi-même vue son potentiel, mais a cause de nombreux démêler avec notre cher et inestimé directeur Dumbledore, je ne pus le former comme je le souhaiter et cela est bien dommage, cela ne le lui dite pas, car si votre Ile est bien protéger comme vous le dites je pourrais le lui dire enfin._

_Quand a votre proposition, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaite en effet vous rencontrés afin de me faire une opinion sur vous, cela dit, un serment sorcier comme assurance de votre bonne foie ne me semble pas superflu, alors je m'attends a votre serment a la sortie du train._

_Avec tout mes remercîments les plus sincères, en vous souhaitant une bonne année,_

_Lady Augusta Longdubat. »_

A mes yeux, l'arrivée de cette lettre marqué le début d'une potentielle victoire, car si au début j'avais décidé de prendre Neville sous mon aile et ma protection c'était avant tout pour rallier les Longdubat a notre cause, mais maintenant ces surtout pour Neville mon nouveau petit frère de cœur, afin qu'il ne soit pas séparer de son seul repère, et de son dernier membre de famille encore en vie, qui ce soucis de lui. Je souhaite aujourd'hui le meilleur pour lui.

_Eh, c'est une heureuse surprise, je n'ais plus cas remettre un billet aux jumeaux et a Neville pour les avertir de la nouvelle. _

Très vite j'allais écrire un mot que j'envoyais aux jumeaux et à Neville avec une chouette de l'école afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Puis j'allais faire part de cette missive à Ry, qui fut transporté de joie. Mais la rentrée arriva bien plus vite que prévus, et avec elle, le retour de Dumbledore, plus furieux que jamais. Le matin de la reprise des cours, pendant le petit déjeuner, il sembler sur le point d'exploser, mais il n'eu pas l'occasion de dire quoi que soit, car l'effet de la plante hallucinogène que nous avions mis dans son assiette fit son effet, et les jumeaux rallongèrent la durée du phénomène car a la base cela ne devait durer que quelque instant mais ils firent en sorte que l'effet dure pendant encore trois jours. Le pauvre parti dans un délire psychotique. Il commença à hurler de peur en criant qu'il y avait une Acromentula dans la grande salle, alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. Puis il crut voir un loup-garou, chose qu'il n y avait pas non plus. Au final, il fut à nouveau cloitrer par Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie (le pauvre ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.). Les cours reprirent et la cadence s'accentuât car il nous rester 6 mois avant les examens de fin d'année. Puis un jour, alors que je chercher un livres sur l'histoire du monde sorcier, pour un devoir en histoire de la magie, je tombai sur un livre et dedans je trouvai la réponse au sujet de Nicholas Flamel, mais je ne pouvais pas encore en parler avec les autres, car il me fallait attendre la nuit, et les rejoindre dans le monde des songes afin de le leur dire de vive voix. La journée me parus bien plus longue qu'a l'accoutumer, comme si le temps voulais me, nargué, j'étais vraiment très excitée de leurs annoncer la nouvelle, mais je ne le montrais pas. Puis enfin vont le diner, je manger rapidement, je savais que s'ils me voyaient manger aussi vite c'est que j'avais quelque chose d'important a leurs dire, alors ils firent de même, tout aussi vite je retourner dans ma salle commune puis dans mon dortoir. De là, je me changeai puis me couchas.

_(En ouvrant les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote, je m'assis, apparemment ils allaient mettre un peut de temps, mais cela ne me gênais pas, Car les jumeaux et Neville avaient leurs dortoir dans la Tour Ouest. _

_Après quelque minutes, Harry me rejoignis. Il vint s'assoir à coté de moi, il ne cessa pas de me poser la question pour savoir ce qu'il ce passer. Mais je tins bon, seulement la discussion repris quand les jumeaux arrivèrent à leur tour, car eux aussi voulaient savoir pourquoi je sembler si pressée durant le repas. Leurs menaces de me faire subir les pire blagues de leurs répertoires ne marchât pas sur moi, car je les connaissais toutes, et je savais les contrer. Alors ils se turent et prirent leur mal en patience, au bout d'un petit moment Neville arrivât a son tour._

_« - Et bien ma chère sœur, que se passe t-il donc pour être a se point pressée ? Demandat-il avec inquiétude et en souriant._

_\- Ta grand-mère est d'accord pour nous rencontrer, lui répondis-je en souriant._

_\- C'est vrais ? demandèrent alors tous les mâles présents autour de moi._

_\- Oui, nous aurons juste à lui faire un serment inviolable pour lui prouver notre bon foie, ensuite nous utiliseront un Port-au-loin pour rentré à Avalon. De la on ira directement dans la bibliothèque, je demanderais a Mérida de nous faire apparaitre du thé avec des scones. Sans compté que quelque jours après je devrais faire le rituel pour permettre a Peeves de nous rejoindre._

_\- Voila, une bonne chose, on va pouvoir souffler. Il manque plus cas faire de nouvelle blague a Dumdygirl, afin de le bloquer et tout sera parfait. Dit alors Fred._

_\- Ah oui, j'oublier, j'ai trouvé des informations sur Nicholas Flamel, celui-ci est un grand ami de Dumdicafard, Flamel fut le plus grand Alchimiste de son temps, il fut le seul qui créât la pierre Philosophale, celle-ci a la faculté de transformer n'importe quel métal en or, et fabriquer un liquide que l'on appel l'élixir de longue vie, qui rend immortel quiconque le boit._

_\- Vous pensez que c'est ce que garde le chien ? Demandât Neville doucement._

_\- Oui, je sais que tout laisse a penser que Rogue essaye de passer devant le chien a Hagrid, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille prendre la pierre, après tout il nous protège, et cherche a assurer notre bien être malgré le fait qu'il nous favorise outrageusement.»_

_Au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'éterniser, nous préférâmes décider quand et quel blague seront idéal pour notre ennemis communs.)_

Puis le temps passât encore, au final la personne qui remet une couche à nos blagues sur Dumdychichis rallongeât aussi les effets de la plante que nous avions utilisée sur Dumdy.

Mais un après midi, un mauvais pressentiment me tiraillât, Hagrid semblé de plus en plus absent dans le parc du château et de plus en plus anxieux et impatient, comme-ci il attendait quelque chose. Alors un soir, j'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de Ry et je partis pour aller rendre une petite visite a notre demi géant préférer. Dans le parc, sous le ciel sombre de la nuit, j'eu la surprise de voir Ivans avancer vers la cabane où je souhaiter aller. Ce qui me parus étrange c'est le fais qu'elle ne parut pas surprise de me voir apparaitre d'un coup a coter d'elle devant la porte de la maison d'Hagrid. Mais je ne m'attardai pas sur ce fait, car je cognais alors contre la lourde porte en bois, puis après un petit moment, et des bruit de légère bagarre et des aboiements, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaitre la personne que je souhaitais voir, il sembler plus impatient encore qu'avant, sans compter qu'il eu l'air surpris de nous voir.

« - Q… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, a cette heure-ci toute les deux? Retourner au château maintenant, je n'ais pas le temps pour discuter avec vous. Fit-il d'un ton bourrus et empresser, tout en refermant la porte sur nous.

-On est au courant pour la Pierre Philosophale, Dis-je, en même temps qu'Ivans, avec un synchronisme hallucinant, l'arrêtant net dans son élans.

\- Ah, fit-il surpris, bon, bah entrer toute les deux.

Dés que nous fûmes entrées, la chaleur étouffante de la pièce nous frappât avec force.

\- On pense que quelqu'un veut la volé, mais je ne sais pas encore qui, bien que j'ai des doutes.

\- Je le pense aussi, d'aucun penserait que c'est le professeur Rogue qui souhaiterais l'avoir, hors, je ne pense pas qu'il nous mettrait en dangers de cette manière juste pour cela, sachant qu'il nous protège, je ne peu imaginer que se soit lui. Après tout, jamais il aurait laissé un Troll en liberté dans les cachots et nous y conduire ensuite, car je suis sur que le Troll était là a l'origine pour servir de protection a la Pierre. Expliquât Ivans tout en caressant la tête de Crockdur (le molosse d'Hagrid).

\- Exactement, sans compter qu'une seule personne a intérêt à avoir cette Pierre entre ces mains, et cette personne a disparut, on ne sait pas où elle pourrait ce trouver. Dis-je tout en réfléchissant.

\- J'ai déjà un suspect, et une personne de confiance qui le surveille. Pour le moment il n'y a rien à signaler. Avouât Ivans. »

Au moment ou Hagrid ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, un bruit attirât notre attention, ce bruit venait de la cheminer, là, au dessus du feu, pendait un chaudron, Hagrid se précipitât tout content, et en sortit quelque chose, qu'il posât alors sur la table en bois, là, nous pûmes alors voir ce que c'était, et j'en revenais pas.

« - Hagrid, est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? Fis-je incrédule, Hagrid, où est-ce que vous avez eu cet œuf ?

\- Je l'ais gagné, au carte plus exactement, contre un voyageur au Pub, a vrais dire, il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de s'en débarrasser. M'expliquât-il alors en souriant.

\- Hagrid, vous ne pouvez pas le garder ici, c'est trop dangereux pour vous, et pour nous. Dit alors Ivans avec colère. »

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en rajouter une couche, car l'œuf bougeât, puis il se fissurât, juste après il explosât en plusieurs morceaux, et la au milieu de la table ce trouvait alors un bébé dragon tout vert avec une crête à peine formé.

« Et en plus c'est une espèce rare, Hagrid, vous êtes allez trop loin, vous savez que les dragonnets grandissent vite n'est ce pas ? Fis-je dépité.

\- En effet, regardez, le petit ange, il reconnaît sa maman. Dit alors le géant, tout en flattant la tête et le cou du dragon qui pour le coup éternuât et crachat une petite gerbe de flamme sur la barbe de notre ami. Oh, Oh, bien sûr, il a besoin d'être un peu dressé, mais il a le temps le petit trésor.

\- Dresser, nan, mais vous êtes sérieux là Hagrid ? Un dragon ne peut être dressé, il ne sèmera que la destruction quand il aura atteint sa taille adulte, sa place n'est pas ici, mais dans une réserve de dragon, celle de Roumanie fera très bien la faire, de plus Charly Weasley s'y trouve et vous savez qu'il est une personne de confiance dans ce domaine. M'exclamais-je désespérément.

\- Mai…. Mais je…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Hagrid, en gardant ce dragon avec vous, vous nous mettez tous en danger, et je parle de l'ensemble de nos condisciples et des professeurs, sans parler des villageois de Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que des Moldus qui vivent dans la région, et bien plus encore, je suis désolée Hagrid, mais vous ne nous laisser pas le choix, je vais aller de se pas en parler au professeur McGonagal, en plus il semblerais que Malfoy nous est observer a travers la vitre et a décider d'aller tout balancer a McGo. S'exclamât alors Ivans avec colère.

\- Il ne manquait plus que la fouine pour que le tableau soit complet, je suis désolée Hagrid mais on a plus le choix, nous allons de ce pas voir le professeur McGonagal. Fis-je en prenant la tête entre les mains. »

Nous ne lui laissâmes pas le temps de répondre, car déjà nous étions en route et a l'extérieur de sa cabane. D'un pas assuré et presser, nous franchîmes les dernier mètres qui nous séparait de la grande porte. Dés que nous l'eûmes franchit, nous eûmes la mauvaise surprise de tombé sur Miss Teigne, l'abominable et rachitique chatte de Rusard, qui d'ailleurs arriver vers nous en se dandinant comme une oie. Il avait l'air de jubiler. Seulement au moment ou il aller ouvrir la bouche pour nous faire un énième sermon, nous entendîmes alors un ronronnement déstabilisant. La je baissais la tête pour voir la chose, qui servais de chat au concierge, ronronner et ce frotter contre nos jambes, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« - Je n'arrive pas a y croire, tu les a enfin trouver, ma belle, fit-il en souriant. Les élues sont enfin là, elles sont enfin arrivées.

\- Heu… Fis-je perdus, mais de quoi vous nous parler là ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser, voila, il y'a de cela une quinzaine d'année, une femme est apparut devant moi et Miss Teigne, celle-ci ces présenté comme étant Hécate notre mère a tous, je ne la cru pas au début, car cela me sembler tellement gros. Mais très vite elle me montra ces souvenir de la création de notre peuple, a partir de là, je ne pouvais que la croire. Dés qu'elle ce fut assuré que je la croyais, elle a lancé un sort sur ma chatte, argan que cela était inoffensif, et elle ma dis que se sort me permettrais de savoir lesquels des élèves serais ces élus, ces gardiens comme elle les a appelé. Miss Teigne n'a jamais aimer les gens, mais elle se laisser approcher par moment avant ce sort, depuis qu'elle a était ensorcelée, elle n'a jamais plus laissé personne la toucher, et la elle ronronne et elle se frotte contre vous, cela ne peut être un hasard, vous êtes les gardiennes d'Hécate, les gardiennes de la magie. Fit-il heureux. Je suis votre humble serviteur mes gardiennes.

\- Bien, alors tu va nous conduire auprès du professeur McGonagal, sans rien dire, jouez le jeu, personne de dois savoir quoique se soit a se sujet. Alors faite comme si nous étions des enfants comme les autres. Dit alors Ivans avec calme. »

Le pire pour moi ces qu'il s'exécuta sans rien dire, moi qui était complètement perdue, je fus encore plus pommée. Il gardât le silence jusque devant le bureau de la directrice des lions. De la il inspira un bon coup puis il ouvrit la porte a la volée, et nous fit avancer en nous tenant par le col de nos robes respectives. Devant nous, ce tenait la fouine au visage blanc comme la neige, il venait apparemment de se prendre un sermon mémorable de la part de la plus intransigeante et impartial des professeurs. A coter de lui, le visage tout aussi blanc, ce trouver Granger et je vous donne dans le mille : la belette, et malheureusement pour nous Neville fut de la partis lui aussi. Ils semblaient en proie à la même peur que la fouine.

« - En voici encore deux professeur, laissez-les moi je vous pris je n'attends que cela pour les corriger comme il ce doit. Fit Rusard avec dévotion, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Argus, je m'en charge vous pouvez disposer mon cher, je m'en occupe. Fit alors la directrice des or et rouge sous les grognements du concierge qui partit alors sans un regard en arrière mais a une allure d'escargot.

\- Professeur, nous savons, Black et moi, que nous n'avons aucun droit d'être hors de nos dortoir après le couvre-feu, et nous accepterons les conséquences de nos actes sans broncher, mais je vous pris d'écouté nos explications. Expliquât alors Ivans avec empressement.

\- Très bien, mais vous avez intérêt a se qu'elles soient convaincantes, car je me verrais dans l'obligation de demander au professeur Rogue de s'occuper personnellement de votre cas jeunes filles. Accepta McGonnagal, avec circonspections.

\- Merci madame, je ne sais passe ce qu'a pus vous raconter ces trois là, mais Black et moi étions inquiètent au sujet d'Hagrid, qui négligé l'entretient du parc et de ces alentours, il sembler impatient de quelque chose, mais nous ne savions pas quoi. Alors nous avons décider de venir le voir, nous aurions du y aller pendant la journée, cela ne nous vaudrait pas autant d'ennuis, mais quand il nous a fait entrées, on a était choquée par la chaleur qui reigner dans la pièce, la on a vue au dessus du feu une marmite, mais quelque chose dedans c'est alors mit a bouger, ce cognant, contre les parois, Hagrid c'est alors précipiter pour sortir la chose qui se trouver dedans, et la poser sur la table, ce qu'il y avait dedans, c'était un œuf, qui a éclot, un œuf de dragon, un norvégien a crête plus précisément, il tient a l'élever, mais on lui a clairement fais comprendre que nous ne pouvions pas le laisser faire, car il nous mettez tous en danger. Conclut Ivans rapidement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses toute les deux ? Un dragon ? Ici ? Dans la cabane d'Hagrid ? S'exclamât alors Mcgonagal avec stupeur. »

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de répondre car elle ce levât alors rapidement, et nous dit de rester ici le temps qu'elle revienne, puis elle disparut derrière la porte. Pendant ce temps, la belette, Granger et la fouine, ainsi que Neville étaient souffler par notre audace, d'un autre coter, contrairement a nous aucun n'a eu l'idée d'admettre avoir commis une erreur et d'en accepter (assumer) les conséquences. Il lui fallut environ une heure pour revenir, surtout qu'elle avait dû avoir froid, car elle ne porter qu'une simple robe-de-chambre écossaise par-dessus se qui devait sans doute étire une chemise de nuit. Elle était essoufflé et hagard, apparemment, elle devait avoir eu la preuve de se qu'avancer Ivans car elle nous observât avec gratitude.

« - Vous avez nos remercîments les plus sincères toute les deux, grâce a vos instincts de conservation, nous avons évité une catastrophe sans nom, malheureusement cela ne va vous disculpé en rien, j'espère que vous le savez toute les deux ? Nous remerciât-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Nous ne le savons que trop bien, madame, comme nous vous l'avons dit tout a l'heure nous assumons les conséquences de nos actes, ainsi que la punition que vous jugerait adéquat pour notre irrespect du règlement. Fis-je avec diplomatie.

\- Bien, alors, rien, je dis bien rien ne justifie le manque de respect envers notre règlements, peut importe les raisons, en conséquence de quoi, je vais vous retirez cinquante points, chacun. Et pour être sûr que cela ne se reproduira pas, vous serez tout les six en retenus. Dit-elle de manière impérieuse.

\- Excusez moi, madame, peut être ais-je mal entendus, jais crus que vous aviez dit tout le six. Coupa alors notre fouine attitrée.

\- Vous avez très bien entendus monsieur Malfoy, même si vos intentions étaient honorable vous n'auriez pas du vous aussi vous promener dans les couloirs, vous serez donc tout les six en retenus. Finit-elle avec un sourire. »

Dés qu'elle eu finit, je fis avec satisfaction le visage de Malfoy blêmir, mais ce qui me choquât ce fut l'expression de pur terreur qu'il arborer alors dans ces yeux. Quelque chose me fit alors penser qu'il devait avoir peur de quelque chose mais de quoi ? Tel était la question. En attendant, McGo nous expliquât qu'elle nous ferait savoir quand aurons lieux nos heures de colle, Rogue allait être furieux du nombre de point perdu par notre faute, mais que se Passerat-il quand il connaitra la raison de notre escapade, j'espère qu'il comprendra.


	11. Chapitre 10

_Italique : pensées,_

_(Italique) : monde des songes,_

_« Italique » : lettres._

**Je suis toujours sans nouvelles de ma béta... Désolée.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, que je su a quel point on avait déçus Rogue. Mais en même temps il fut content car notre insubordination avait servis a évité une catastrophe de première ampleur, dans le même temps Dumbledore avait fais en sorte que l'histoire reste dans l'enceinte de l'école, pour une fois qu'il sert a quelque chose celui-là. Les autres serpents nous en voulaient beaucoup pour leur avoir fais perdre 150 points, mais d'un autre coté ils avaient appris pourquoi nous n'avions pas suivis le règlement, la situation l'avait exiger en même temps, alors ils comprenaient et nous laisser tranquilles, enfin Ivans et moi, malheureusement, Malfoy, lui, de part son statut de Lord, était en paix lui aussi, bien que les autres avaient une envie folle de l'étriper, après tout, lui n'avait aucune excuse a donner quand au fais qu'il avait trainer dans les couloirs après le couvre feux. Du coté des Lions, Neville, lui, était ignorer, sauf par les jumeaux qui avaient tout les deux appris de nos bouches se qu'il c'était passer, quand a la Belette et au Castor, eux était carrément lincher (NDA : les pauvres petites bébêtes, mdr), Fred et George, s'en donner tout les deux a cœur joie pour leurs faires des blagues, je n'irais pas jusqu'a dire que je les plains, mais ils l'on tout les deux mérités.

Cela dit, ce matin là, Fred et George avaient était particulièrement imaginatif et rapide pour nous venger, et ce venger eux même sur les vrais responsables de nos pertes de points respectifs. Car ceux-ci, c'était retrouver affubler de vêtements ridicules, la Fouine et la Belette c'étaient retrouver affubler d'une tenue très… très… disons… particulières. Leurs pulls c'étaient transformer en mini T-shirt décolleter, et échancrer dans le dos, avec des paillettes, leurs pantalons avaient fais place a des mini jupes en cuir, des bas resilés avec aux pieds des cuissardes en cuir a talons aiguilles. Sur leur visages, un maquillage outrancier, du crayon noir, sur le bord des yeux qui déborder largement, du mascara rouge, du fard a paupière vert anis, du fond de teint orange, du fard a joue bleu roi, et un rouge a lèvre jaune poussin. Quand au Castor, elle, se fut affublée d'un costume de chien rachitique nauséabond. Autant dire que tout le monde a ris, enfin sauf McGonagal, qui, elle était furieuse a proprement parler. Elle a hurler pendant tout le petit déjeuner. Autant dire que cela m'avais vite remonté le moral, et ce même si il y avait nos heures de colle qui ne sont pas encore fixer. Quand a Dumdylopette, lui, était toujours coincer dans l'infirmerie par Pomfresh, autant dire qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas essayer de me convoquer moi ou Ry. Mais ce qui me fesait le plus mal, ce fut le regard triste et désespérer d'Hagrid, car les professeurs avait décidé avec l'accord de Dumdymanouche d'envoyer Norbert au frère des jumeaux, Charly, pour que le jeune dragonnet puisse vivre et grandir auprès des siens. Le lendemain matin, nous eûmes le plaisir d'entendre la doucereuse voix de Lord Malfoy au travers d'une Beuglante adresser au rejeton Malfoy. Autant dire que la pauvre fouine venait de ce faire publiquement humilier car Malfoy senior venait de révéler a tous l'un des points faible de son orgueilleux fils, celui-ci fesait encore pipi au lit, ce qui pour le coup a fais rire tout le monde, pendant que la fouine s'enfuyait hors de la grande salle avec le visage cramoisie de honte et les larmes aux yeux.

Par la suite, les cours restèrent les mêmes, avec la tension perceptible due l'attente de nos heures de colle. Notre vie étudiante, rythmé entre les cours, nos devoirs, le monde des songes, etc. Impatient que nous étions de finir l'année, Mérida nous manquait énormément, et rien ne pouvais calmer cette impatience qui nous rongé de l'intérieur, Neville et les jumeau eux était certes presser eux aussi, mais pour découvrir ce qui pourrais devenir leurs nouvelle maison.

Ce matin, je sentais que quelque chose ce préparer, Neville, les jumeau et Ry s'étaient concertaient entre eux plusieurs nuits de suite dans le monde des songes, en me mettant à l' écart, me faisant me demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien manigancer. Mettant mon inquiétude les concernant de coté, je pris une longue douche brulante, une fois propre et sèche, je m'habillais rapidement, puis je sortis de la salle de bain, pour par la suite aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une fois installée a la table des serpents, je commençais a manger, Ry me rejoignit et commença a son tour a manger, sauf que j'avais bien remarquer son sourire énigmatique quand il m'avais dit bonjour. Non décidément, ils préparaient bien quelque chose, mais quoi, là était la question. Pas loin de nous, je sentais la magie de Ivans, elle sembler être comme dans un état second, comme-ci, se jour était un jour limite maudit pour elle, une sorte d'Aura sombre et ténébreuse s'écoulait doucement de son corps, une impression de désespoir intense, se faisait sentir, j'imagine que les professeurs l'avait probablement sentit eux aussi, car ils ne cesser de lancer de nombreux coup d'œil dans sa direction. Toute la journée, je ne cessais de me demander ce qu'avait bien pus trafiquer mes frères, eux, qui selon toute vraisemblance, aimer par-dessus tout faire de mauvaise blague.

_Qu'ont-ils bien pus inventé encore, ces quatre là, bon sang, que préparent-ils, sérieusement, que se passe t-il donc ?_

Durant l'entière journée, je fus plus qu'inquiète à ce sujet, mais je fis mon possible pour que cette inquiétude ne prenne le pas sur mon travail scolaire, après tout, j'avais Potion aujourd'hui, et sachant que la moindre erreur peut être fatale, je me devais de me concentrer, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, car Crabbe et Goyle firent exploser leurs propre chaudron, comme a leurs habitudes, tout comme la belette et Finnigan. Les griffons perdirent donc 50 point en plus et nous autres les serpents 10 points par personne, ce que nous fis perdre que 20 points au final. Pendant le déjeuner, McGonagal nous fit parvenir, une note nous indiquant, où, quand et avec qui aurait lieu notre heure de colle. Ry devrais aller avec Rusard et moi, pour nettoyer la salle des trophées, quand a la fouine, le castor et la belette, ainsi que Neville je ne sais pas ce qu'ils devraient faire, cela n'avait pas l'air de leur plaire plus que cela, car ils étaient extrêmement pâle, dans tout les cas, Ry et moi, devrons nous rendre dans la salle des trophées ce soir après le diner. Lorsque je jetais un coup d'œil a mon emploie du temps, j'eu la surprise de voir que nous avions deux heures de libre avant le diner, car notre professeur ayant attrapé une soudaine grippe, celui-ci avait du annuler sont cours.

_Tiens... On a deux heures de libre avant le diner de se soir, humm... je me demande si on ne pourrait pas avancer nos deux heure de colle a ces deux heures de libres, il faut que j'aille en parler au professeur McGo, et a Rusard._

Dés que j'eu cette idée, je vis que Ry avait eu exactement la même que moi, alors d'un signe de tête, je l'enjoignis a ce lever et me suivre, une fois debout, je me diriger vers la table des professeurs, sous les regards incrédules des élèves, de la je ne pus que plaider notre cause auprès de la lionne des Griffons.

« - Bonjour professeur, veuillez nous excuser pour vous déranger pendant votre repas, mais Harry et moi, aurions souhaité savoir s'il était possible d'avancer nos deux heure de colle a avant le diner, car nous avons un professeur absence, a cause d'une grippe, du coup, on penser que cela arrangerais monsieur Rusard, de cette façon il pourra retourner a ces autres obligation plus tôt que prévu ? Expliquais-je doucement.

\- Bonjour, Miss Black, et Mr Potter, cela ne me dérange aucunement, mais il faut voir cela avec Argus, je pense que vous devriez aller lui demander. Nous répondit-elle, sèchement. »

Une fois que je l'eu remercié comme il ce devait, Ry et moi, sortîmes de la grande salle, et allâmes droit au bureau de Rusard, de la, il acceptât joyeusement de nous faire, faire nos heures avant le diner, chose qui nous soulageât énormément. Car cela nous donner la possibilité de faire nos devoirs le soir même. Nos heures de colle se résumèrent a nettoyé la salle des trophées, Rusard, fut d'une aimable compagnie pour changer de son ancienne attitude, il nous aidât même a tout nettoyé, afin de nous faire finir plus tôt. Une fois tout remis en place et nettoyer, nous pûmes partir vers la grande salle afin de nous restaurer, là, durant le repas, somme toute calme, quatre hiboux de l'école entrèrent faisant s'interroger élèves et professeurs, car le courrier n'était habituellement distribuer qu'a midi, hors, il est rare d'en recevoir au diner, chacun de ces volatiles portaient accrocher a leurs serres des paquets et au milieux des trois, je reconnus facilement Hadès mon hiboux Grand duc avec dans son bec une lettre, fronçant les sourcils, je récupérer la lettre qu'il me donna, puis je pris les colis des autres. Une fois cela fais, je me dépêcher de manger, puis je retournais dans la salle commune suivis de prés par Ry, je m'asseyais sur l'un des fauteuils de notre coins habituel, puis j'ouvris la lettre :

_« A notre petite sœur,_

_Ceci n'est que nos cadeaux pour te souhaiter le plus joyeux et le plus beau de tous les anniversaires, en espérant que ces quelques présents te plaisent, a très vite dans notre place habituelle._

_NFG PBLW. »_

Je n'en revenais pas, ils m'avaient tous préparer des cadeaux d'anniversaire, moi qui n'avais même pas vue que nous étions le premier Avril, mon anniversaire, cela sera le tout premier que je fête, je relevais doucement la tête avec des larmes aux coins des yeux, la je vis Ry qui me souriais en me tendant un paquet rouge avec son nom dessus, lui aussi m'avait préparé un présent. Ni une ni deux, je me précipitai avec bonheur sur lui pour le serer contre moi en pleurant doucement, mais je due vite me reprendre car nos condisciples était entrain d'arriver, je savais qu'ils aller tous être aussi curieux et jaloux que des poux, mais je m'en ficher, car je n'en avais rien a faire de leur état d'âmes de gamins, avec douceur et déférence j'ouvris mes paquets devant tout le monde en les choquant car j'arborais le plus beau des sourire qu'il n'aient jamais vue de leur vie. Ry m'avait offert un bracelet en argent avec la forme d'un serpent aux yeux saphir, que je m'empressais de mettre, Neville m'offrit un livre sur les poisons et venins du monde entier qu'ils soient moldu ou magique, l'un des plus rares et des plus cher car c'était une des éditions unique, ce qui fit baver d'envie tout les Sang Pur présent, ainsi que Rogue qui était arrivé au moment ou j'enfiler mon bracelet. Puis ce fut le tour des cadeaux des jumeaux, le paquet était particulièrement grand et lourd, et semblait contenir quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur. Je l'ouvris délicatement, a l'intérieur ce trouvais un lionceau, un Ninchas, ils m'avaient trouvaient un Ninchas, il était noir et petit, je le pris doucement dans mes bras afin de le sortir de son petit terrier, dés que je l'eu en main il ouvrit doucement ces petit yeux, ils étaient d'un magnifique Améthyste, petit comme il était, il avait du être séparer de sa mère dés sa naissance, dés qu'il commença a brailler avec des cries de chatons, je sus qu'il avait très faim, alors je levait la tête et demanda du regard a Rogue qu'il puisse me faire apparaitre de quoi le nourrir, chose qu'il compris car avec un soupir résigné il le fis, je pris donc en main le biberons pleins de lait chaud, que je m'empresser de faire engloutir a mon vorace bébé.

« - Puis-je savoir d'où viennent ces objets et cet animal que vous avez reçut miss Black, me demandat-il sèchement.

\- Ma famille de cœur me les a envoyé pour mon anniversaire monsieur, ce sont mes tout premier cadeaux alors j'y tiens particulièrement, Ry tu peus ouvrir le dernier pour moi, je me demande ce que les jumeaux on envoyer avec le petit, Répondis-je avec douceur sans quitter des yeux le lionceau qui buvait goulument et avec avidité le biberon.

\- Bien sûr Ange, hum voyons voir, ah, ils on envoyer avec de quoi le nourrir ils devaient savoir qu'il n'avait pas était sevrer avant de le mettre en vente, et vue sa taille, et son poids, je dirais que c'est un nouveau-né. M'expliquât-il avec un sourire, je suis content de voir que nos cadeau t'ais plus, on ces vraiment démener pour trouver quelque chose.

\- Oui, je te remercie pour le bracelet Ry, il me plait beaucoup, tu la choisi en fonction de la couleur des yeux pas vrais ? Dis-je en répondant à son sourire.

\- Oui je l'avoue, en faite, je ne trouver pas dans les catalogue, alors j'ai demandait a un orfèvre de le fabriquer a ma demande, il restera unique sauf si je souhaite en faire faire d'autre pour les autres de la famille. Avouat'il en ce frottant le crâne.

\- Nous ignorions que c'était votre anniversaire miss, alors je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire, veuillez m'excusez mais il n'est pas de coutumes que j'offre quoique se soit a mes serpents alors... Expliquat-il avec se sembler être de l'embarras cacher derrière du sarcasme.

\- Cela n'est pas grave professeur je comprends parfaitement, Fis-je en rassemblant mes cadeau dans le sac que Ry était allé chercher dans sa malle, veuillez m'excusez mais il ce fais tard, et il vaut mieu que je monte me coucher rapidement, après tout Godric va me réveiller très tôt demain pour réclamer son biberon, heu, professeur, pourriez vous me donner un mot pour les autres professeurs de l'école, je ne pourrais pas me séparer de lui temps qu'il n'est pas sevré, je doit l'emmener partout avec moi ?

\- Bien sur, venez me voir à la table des professeurs durant le repas, je vous le donnerais demain matin après le petit déjeuner, les Ninchas ne sont sevré que six mois après leurs naissance, donc vous n'avez pas le choix. Il refusera que Hagrid le touche ou le nourrisse a votre place, bien tout le monde il est temps d'aller vous coucher, c'est l'heure, concédât-il en frappant des mains, sous les grognements des élèves. »

Je montais rapidement dans mon dortoir après avoir remercié Rogue, puis je poser le chaton sur le couvre lit avec un sort empêchant quiconque de tenter de lui faire du mal, pus j'allais me changer vite fait, une fois doucher et en pyjamas, je me couchai sur le ventre en mettant prés de mon oreiller le lionceau, le couvrant avec une toute petite couverture afin qu'il n'est pas froid, puis je m'enfonçais dans le monde des songes.

_(Je me réveiller dans le salon, sur le canapé, ou je m'assis doucement, en attendant avec impatience l'arriver de mes frères, j'étais tellement heureuse, a un tel point que j'en pleurais de bonheur. Il leurs fallut que peus de temps pour arriver mais dés que je les vis ce lever je me jeter sur eux en les étreignant avec force, je pleurer tout en les remerciant tout les trois, leurs cadeau m'avait beaucoup plus, c'était les plu beaux que je n'avais jamais pus avoir, en particulier le Ninchas, j'avais toujours voulus un animal, mais je ne pouvais pas a cause de Dumbytrouille, c'était vraiment la cerise sur le cadeau, ils me serrèrent contre eux avec un immense sourire qui si cela avait était possible aurait fais le tour de la terre. Au bout d'un très long moment je me calmée enfin, puis je m'asseyais d'autorité sur les genoux de Fred comme a mon habitude, puis nous commençâmes à parler de la colle de Neville :_

_« - Neville, comment c'est passer tes heures de colle ?_

_\- Mal, si tu veus tout savoir, c'est idiot nous on envoyer dans la foret interdite sous la garde d'Hagrid, on devais retrouver une licorne qui avait était blesser, on a dus être séparer en deux groupe, je me suis retrouver avec Malfoy qui une fois n'est pas coutumes avait la trouille, il a réclamer d'avoir Crockdur avec nous, ce que Hagrid a bien voulus nous concéder, seulement apparemment ce chien est un trouillard de première, ce qui a effrayer encore plus la fouine, expliquât-il doucement, une fois au loin, il a essayer de me faire peur, ce qui loupa bien entendus, le silence de la foret était vraiment oppressant, puis j'ai cru entendre quelque chose frôler le tapis de feuille qui se trouver partout sur le sol, mais avec l'obscurité je n'es rien pus voir, nous avons continuer, on a déboucher une heure plus tard sur une clairière, le chien a commencer a grogner légèrement, c'est la que l'on a vue la licorne, elle était étendus morte sur le sol, avec une personne qui porter une longue cape noir ainsi qu'un capuchon empêchant de voir qui cela était, cette chose était entrain de boire le sang de la licorne, Crockdur a fuit quand la tête de la personne ces relever et nous a vue, la fouine est parti en courant et en ayant fais pipi dans son pantalon. Il hurlait comme une Banshee, je vous jure, ce n'était pas glorieux. La chose à essayer de m'attaquer, mais un centaure ma sauvé et ramener auprès d'Hagrid qui a était voir ou exactement la Licorne était, puis il nous a ramené. Ce pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à vous rejoindre, et j'en suis désolé, mais je crois avoir mon idée sur la personne._

_\- Bien, tu pense que c'est Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? Demandât Ry avec calme._

_\- Oui, mais surement par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un, une personne suffisamment dérangée pour boire du sang de Licorne, au point de s'en maudire. Je crois que c'est Rogue mais... Fit-il doucement tout en réfléchissant._

_\- C'est impossible que se soit lui Neville, d'une il a diné dans la grande salle avec nous, de deux après il nous a rejoints dans la salle commune ou il est resté jusqu'à ce qu'il nous envoie tous au lit. Lui expliquais-je gentiment._

_\- Ah dans ce cas je ne vois pas du tout qui cela peut bien être... Je n'avais que lui en tête, après tout Grand-mère m'avait dit qu'il avait était Mangemort par le passé, mais que durant sont jugement Dumdledork lui-même avait témoigné en sa faveur argan qu'il était un espion pour le camp de la lumière. Avouat'il en fronçant les sourcils._

_\- Et cela est le cas Neville, il a bien était un espion, Dumdy n'a pas pus me cacher cette information, apparemment c'est lui qui avait annoncé une partis de la prophétie a Voldyna , mais quand il a su que ta mère Ry aller être tuée, il a retourner sa veste et changer de camp aussi sec, il l'aimer plus que tout au monde d'après mes source qui sont fiable a cent pour cent, alors il a tout fais pour vous protéger, mais sa n'a servis a rien vue que le gardien du secret a trahis, maintenant il tente de TE protéger au mieu, même s'il voit a travers toi l'image de ton père. En se qui concerne la prophétie, je préfère vous en dire plus durant les vacances d'été quand Lady Longdubat sera la. Avouais-je distraitement. Maintenant on peus aisément savoir ce que recherche Voldemort ici, et cela est la pierre philosophale de Flamel, Dumdy nous met tous en danger rien que pour tester Harry, mais aussi pour tendre un piège a Voldy, ne vous en faite pas, je vais aller récupérer la pierre seule, et la cacher d'ici une semaine, puis on visera cet été en se qui concerne le reste, hors de question de laisser Dumdytrolaid la garder entre ces main, s'il le faut je contacterais Flamel afin de la lui rendre et de l'avertir des magouilles du vieux citron pourris._

_\- Bien, en cela tout est OK alors, soit prudente en allant la récupérer, je suis sur qu'il a mis un sort sur la porte qui l'avertis si quelqu'un est entré dans la pièce du George avec inquiétude et dégout._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, une Dumdy ne peus strictement rien faire, il est coincer a l'infirmerie, de deux, je connais les contre sort pour cela, alors sa ira, ensuite je vais t'empreinter ta flute Ry afin de d'endormir cette bestiole pour passer par la trappe avant son réveille. Maintenant, si nous commencions à prévoir un peus le programme de cet été ? Fis-je innocemment pour changer de sujet. »_

_Durant tout le reste de la nuit, nous continuâmes de discuter de notre entrainement sur l'Ile, bien à l'abri du ministère et de Dumblenouille. Même Voldy ne sera pas un souci. Mais très vite l'heure de ce réveillé arrivât, et avec elle, le devoir de donner le biberon a Godric.)_


	12. Chapite 11

_Italique : penser,_

_(Italique) : Monde des Songes,_

_« Italique » : lettres._

**Je souhaiterais m'excuser pour ce trop court chapitre, mais je manquer cruellement d'imagination, pour le faire plus long.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En me réveillant, je constater que Godric était réveillé et réclamer a grand renforts de petits cris son repas, chose que je ne lui accordât pas toute suite, je me levais et ignorais les autres filles qui semblais vouloir noyer mon bébé, je pris un uniforme propre, et ma trousse de toilette, puis je ramasser le lionceau et l'emmener avec mi dans la salle de bain, de la, je pris une très rapide douche, puis après mettre sécher, habiller et coiffer, je laver le bébé qui apparemment détester prendre des bains, l'entendre proteste me fis rire, puis une fois que je l'eu sécher je retourner dans le dortoir, et ranger les affaire devenus inutiles, je pris mes affaire de cours et le nécessaire pour nourrir mon ventre sur patte, puis avec le dit ventre sur patte, je quitter la salle commune des serpents et j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner et donner son biberon a l'affamé de service, qui continuer a protester. Une fois installée dans la grande salle sous les yeux surpris des professeurs présents je sortis un biberon que je préparer devant tous en les ignorants royalement, puis je le donner a mon adorable bébé lion, qui le dévora en quelque minute. Une fois le petit vorace rassasier, bien que temporairement, je pris a mon tour mon petit déjeuner, la salle se remplissait lentement, et les filles de mon dortoir en dehors d'Ivans ressemblait a des zombis, visiblement le vorace avait chouiner toute la nuit les empêchant de dormir, et cela allait être pareil pendant tout le reste de l'année scolaire. J'en riais intérieurement, car elles allaient avoir du mal à suivre le rythme comme cela, et passer leurs examens sans se reposer correctement, viva les notes. Une fois mon petit déjeuner engloutis, et que Ry eu également finit, je me levais, suivis de mon frère, avec Godric bien au chaud dans mes bras, et s'endormant en ronronnant doucement, nous, nous dirigeâmes vers Rogue qui était assis a la table des prof, après l'avoir saluer, il me tendis le mot pour les autres professeurs avec des copies pour le cas ou ils ne rendraient pas celui que je leurs aurais donnais. Puis je repartis dans l'autre sens pour aller à mon premier cours de la journée.

Les jours passèrent vite, et je du récupérer la pierre rapidement, il ne me fallut qu'une heure pour passer toute les soi-disant épreuves qui avait étaient utiliser pour empêcher quiconque de passer. Elle était tellement faciles et prévisible que j'en riais mentalement tout en étant désespérer. Si Ry avait était a Griffondor alors les choses ne se seraient pas passé comme cela. Une fois devant le miroir de Riséd, je revis brièvement la scène ou je me trouvais entourer de toute notre famille au complet, puis la scène changeât brièvement, je me vis alors seule, et mon reflet me tendait en souriant la une pierre rouge comme un rubis tout en me faisant un clin d'œil, puis de nouveau ma famille réapparut. C'est alors que je sentis le poids dans ma poche, quand je sortie qu'elle contenait je fus ébahis de constater que c'était la pierre. Mais un bruit de pats me fit réagir, et me cacher dans un coin obscur. De là, je vis Quirrel arriver précipitamment, vite suivis par Ivans, qui n'avait pas était repérée par Quirrel et Voldy. Mais dés que celui-ci se rendis compte qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre la pierre, il cassa, de rage le miroir, puis se fit attaquer par Ivans, puis par moi, les sort fusaient de tout les coté ou presque, au bout d'un long moment de combat, un magnifique Incendio l'atteignis et le brulât au point qu'il n'en resta plus qu'un petit tas de cendres. Dés que Quirrel et Voldy furent neutralisé, je partis précipitamment sachant que les profs allaient sans doute rappliquer très vite ici, grâce aux alarmes qu'ils avaient du posaient sur les salles. Je retournais manu militari dans ma salle communes, où je fis croire a tout le monde que j'avais du rester dans mon lit afin de dormir pour une sieste bien mérité.

Après que ce soir là, on entendait régulièrement les cris de colère et de rage du directeur venant de l'infirmerie où il était séquestré par l'infirmière, son plan parfait avait lamentablement échouer, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ry, Neville, les jumeaux et moi en avons ris pendant toute une nuit quand on la su. Et enfin le temps passa, toujours aussi lentement, dû a nos révisions, pour les examens de fin d'année, qui sois dit en passant ont étaient d'une facilité déconcertante. ET enfin vint les vacances, que tous avait attendus avec impatiences, et inquiétude dans notre cas, car nous allions rencontrés Lady Longdubat connut pour sa sévérité et sa méfiance.


	13. Chapitre 12

Italique = pensée.

"Italique"= lettre

(Italique) = Monde des songes

Le jour du départ de Poudlard, afin de rentré pour les grandes vacances. Nous étions nerveux, car la rencontre avec Lady Longdubat avancer à grand pas. Sans compter que Fred et George aller venir avec nous et qu'ils devaient ne pas se faire voir par leurs parents et surtout par leur mère. Nos valises étaient toutes prêtes depuis longtemps maintenant et Godric ne cesser de réclamer a manger. L'effervescence était a son comble car tous avaient hâte de rentré chez soi, nous y compris. L'Île nous manquer beaucoup ainsi que son climat. Assis à la table des serpents, nous mangions silencieusement, seul le bruit que faisaient les Griffondors briser la sérénité du moment. Mangeant en criant constamment et en s'empiffrant sans faire attention a ces manières voir un tel spectacle était décevant et particulièrement pitoyable. Seul Neville et les jumeaux mangés avec classe à cette table immonde que l'on aurait pus comparer a une porcherie. Le repas avait était rapide et à la fin, McGo pris la parole afin de souhaiter de bonnes vacances et nous rappelant de bien faire nos devoirs. A entendre certain des Griffons, faire leurs devoir n'était pas prévu et voulus dan leurs programmes. Entendre leurs soupire et grommellement mécontents sur le sujet nous faisait doucement rire, car nous avions fais et terminer nos devoir il y avait trois jours de cela. Quand le discoure de notre prof de métamorphose fut fini, nous pûmes tous enfin nous lever et partir enfin vers les quais de la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Une fois sur les quais, Hagrid vint nous voir, il nous avait pardonné depuis longtemps car il avait compris qu'il nous avait tous mis en danger avec Norbert. Avec un sourit il nous dit au revoir et offrit a Ry un livres photo souvenir dans lequel il avait mis des photos de ces parents et de notre père. Chose qui nous rendirent heureux. D'ailleurs, il m'en offrit un aussi, en l'ouvrant, je pus voir une photo d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu azure.

_Ces yeux sont de la même couleur que les miens. Qui est ce? Est-ce un Black? Si oui qui?_

Ne comprenant pas, je fixais mon regard interrogatif dans ceux joyeux de notre géant ami, l'air de dire, pourquoi vous m'offrais ceci a moi, et qui est ce jeune homme sur la photo? Bien que j'avais un certain pressentiment a se sujet.

"- Qui est-ce Hagrid? Demandais-je alors avec espoir.

\- Il s'agit de Regulus Black. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu me le rappel sans cesse, tu lui ressemble énormément et surtout vous avez tout deux les même yeux et la même façon de voir les choses de manière si innocente. Me répondit-il alors en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Regulus Black était mon père. Lui dis doucement en souriant devant la photo de mon porteur.

\- Alors, cet album te reviens de droit, j'imagine que tu ne là jamais connus ni jamais vue. Alors j'ai fais aussi rassemblait ces photo exprès pour le cas où, ou tu serais vraiment celle que je soupçonner d'être. Fit-il avec fierté.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup Hagrid pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur le nom de mon père, je vous remercie vraiment. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi Hagrid. Le remerciais-je avec un sourire heureux coller au visage en serrant contre mon cœur l'album qu'il venait de me donner."

Le remerciant encore une fois, je lui dis au revoir et lui souhaita de bonne vacances puis je montai à bord du train et je rejoignis Ry dans un wagon vide, je m'installai sur la banquette et j'ouvris mon album afin de voir toute les photos qui s'y trouver. Ry, assit en face de moi, faisait pareil avec le siens. Pendant que nous regardions les photos de nos parents, Fred, George et Neville nous rejoignirent peut après le départ du train en direction de Londres.

Ils furent surpris de nous voir si calme devant des photos et de nous voir avec d'aussi grands sourires. Mon père porteur, avait était un homme magnifique, il semblait tellement doux et gentil. J'aurais aimé le connaitre et être élever par lui. Puis, lentement je refermais mon album, mais en relevant la tête je vis Ry me tendre une photographie, sur laquelle ce trouver mes deux pères. James, mon deuxième père, était un homme séduisant lui aussi. Brun aux yeux marron, il était semblable à un top modèle. Ils étaient assit l'un à coter de l'autre, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et on pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

"- Elle se trouvait avec les miennes mais je pense qu'elle te revient car se sont notre père et ton père porteur qui s'y trouve alors, prend la, je suis sur que cela te ferais plaisir grande sœur. m'expliquât-il en souriant doucement."

Je pris la photo et la rangeât dans la poche de ma veste. J'étais heureuse de récupérer toute ces photos, cette dernière, j'allais la faire encadrer afin de la poser sur ma table de nuit. Enfin, j'avais pus voir a quoi ressembler mes parents et j'en étais heureuse. Pendant le reste du trajet nous, nous sommes mis à jouer au Poker que nous avaient appris les jumeaux. D'ailleurs ils se firent tout les trois plumé par moi. Mais vers quatre heures, le train arriva enfin à Londres, ralentissant doucement. Je demandai a Ry, Fred et George de changer immédiatement d'apparence afin d'évité que les sbires de Dumdy et les Weasley récupérées Ry et les jumeaux. Cela nous permettait de nous déplacer sans être inquiété. Une fois leurs apparences changé, le train s'immobilisa enfin. Puis nous pûmes descendre en récupérant nos malles. Moi, je trimbaler en plus mon panier d'ou s'échapper de doux ronronnement me prouvant que Godric dormait comme un bien heureux. Sur les quais, Neville nous conduisit à sa Grand-Mère Lady Longdubat. Elle semblait n'avoir qu'une petite cinquantaine d'année. Les cheveux en arrière, tiré en un chignon serré, grisonnent. Sa tête était surmonter par un chapeau ou trôner un grand vautour empailler. Portant une robe serré verte et un grand sac à main rouge. Deux yeux bleu acier et un air revêche coller a sont visage ridée. Je comprenais enfin a quel point elle devait être dure a convaincre. Arrivant devant elle, je lui fis une magnifique révérence pendant que les autres s'incliner devant elle afin de lui présenter nos respects.

"- Lady Longdubat, c'est un honneur d'enfin vous rencontrée. Je suis Lady Black, quand aux trois jeune hommes qui nous accompagne, je ne peus vous dire immédiatement leurs identité, car cela compromettrais leurs sécurité. Dis avec respect et humilité.

\- Je suis honorée moi aussi de rencontré une aussi jeune Lady. Pouvez-vous me faire votre serment maintenant afin de pouvoir quitter les lieux toute suite après? Me demandât-elle avec assurance.

\- Malheureusement, les lieux sont trop exposer a la vue des gens qui nous entour. Faire un Serment ici n'ais pas une bonne idée, car cela serais rapidement remarquer et des questions seront poser, hors notre rencontre dois rester secrète pour le moment. Expliquais-je doucement.

\- Je vois, alors trouvons un endroit plus discret afin que je sache enfin si vous êtes digne de confiance ou non. Dit-elle en soupirant."

Elle ce détournât de nous et quitta la gare vite suivis par Neville. Quelque minutes plus tard ce fut le tour de Ry et des jumeaux puis une dizaine de minutes après je pris le même chemin. En sortant, je regarder autour de moi, je vis, pas loin dans une ruelle sombre Lady Longdubat qui aller lancer un ou deux sort pour nous cacher a la vue de tous y compris des autre sorciers. Deux minutes après l'avoir repérer elle disparut de ma vue. J'eu un léger sourire discret, puis j'entrepris de faire le tour du quartier pour rejoindre la ruelle sans me faire remarquer. Puis je les rejoignis rapidement. Là je sortie immédiatement ma baguette comme les quatre autres et Lady Longdubat. Nous Tentâmes nos bras droit ou gauche selon les cas. Puis après avoir posé nos mains les unes au dessus des autres, je pris la parole pendant que la magie faisait apparaître des liens dorés autour de nos poignets.

"- Moi, Lady Alexiane Eileen Cassiopea Black Serdaigle Serpentard, Matriarche des familles Black Serdaigle et Serpentard. Jure sur ma magie et sur ma vie qu'aucun mal ne sera fais a la Famille Longdubat lord de notre discussion sur notre Île, et que tout se qui se dira aujourd'hui sera la strict vérité. Je le jure par ma parole pour moi et mes frères de cœur ou de sang qui y serons présent. Dis-je avec assurance. Que se Serment soit accepter et préserver sous la surveillance de la Déesse Hécate et de Magie Magistra.

\- Ainsi soit-il. Répondit alors Lady Longdubat scellant ainsi notre serment.

\- Bien, maintenant, Peeves, arrête de te cacher, tu va nous suivre, j'ai, après tout une promesse à tenir vis a vie de toi. Fis-je en surprenant le vieux dragon, pendant que Peeves apparaissait prestement.

\- Vous êtes pleine de surprise jeune fille. Quand saurais-je qui son ces jeunes hommes qui vous accompagne? Fit-elle en observant avec méfiance le Poltergeist.

\- Je me sens flatter par votre compliment, vous saurez tout une fois arriver dans notre manoir, je vous le promets madame. Dis-je en sortant un Port-au-Loin afin que tous puisse l'utiliser. Je fis rétrécir nos malles afin de ne pas être déranger par leurs poids, pendant que nous montrons jusqu'au manoir. Lady Longdubat, je vous conseil de changer de tenu pour une plus légère, car le climat de notre Île est Tropical et très chaud, cela serais dommage que vous tombiez malade a cause de la chaleur."

Elle acquiesçât puis toucha du bout du doigt le Port-au-Loin, qui s'activa quant tous lurent toucher y compris Peeves. Quand le tourbillon de couleur se dissipa, nous, nous trouvions à nouveau sur l'embarcadère de l'Île. Lady Longdubat ainsi que Neville et les jumeaux furent subjuguer par l'aspect de notre Île, les sensations et l'odeur qui y régner. Peeves, fila comme une furie vers le manoir sans nous attendre, ce qui me fit rouler des yeux, car Mérida aller purement et simplement le jeter dehors jusqu'à ce que je sois là. Lady Longdubat changeât de vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique, suivant mon conseil, surtout après avoir senti la chaleur ambiante. Ry et les jumeaux reprirent leurs apparences sous les yeux intrigués de la Matriarche des Longdubat. Puis, je pris la suite des opérations et les guida a travers la mini jungle et sur le chemin de pierre. Evidemment la pauvre dragonne, eu beaucoup de mal a monter les long et interminables escaliers de pierre. Avec grande difficulté elle y parvint cependant. Une fois arrivé en haut de ces escaliers maudits, nous nous arrêtâmes quelque minute le temps que la dragonne reprenne du poil de la bête. Puis, nous arrivâmes enfin en vue du manoir, qui coupa le souffle à notre vieille invitée. Très vite, je nous fis entrer afin d'être à l'ombre et au frais et de faire servir le plus vite possible des rafraîchissements. Je nous conduisis au salon et invita tout le monde à s'asseoir afin de reprendre notre souffle et de profiter de la fraîcheur de la pièce.

Alors, qu'ils penser que j'aller appeler un elfe de maison pour faire apporter des rafraîchissements, un grand plateau apparus sur la table basse contenant une grande assiette de scones, avec de la délicieuse confiture de framboise, une théière pleine, de la crème et du sucre, et juste devant nous des tasses firent également leurs apparitions. Profitant de la stupeur générale, Ry et moi servîmes nos invités. Ils reprirent rapidement contenance cela dit. Et se mirent à boire leur thé avec avidité et bonheur. Buvant le contenu de ma propre tasse avec joie, je laissai la Lady en face de moi le choix de faire le premier pas. Chose qui ne tarda pas, car dés qu'elle reposât sur la table sa tasse vide, que je m'empressai de remplir, elle prit la parole.

"- Je dois dire, que cette Île et cette demeure est tout a fais magnifique. Fit-elle en observant la pièce. Ce climat est vraiment agréable pour les vacances. Même si cette chaleur met ma santé a rude épreuve.

\- J'en suis navrée, malheureusement je n'ais aucune prise sur notre climat, la seule chose que j'ai pus faire, c'est de créer et de placer une bulle temporel a notre arriver a Harry et moi. Répliquais-je doucement.

\- Je vois que vous êtes plutôt douée en magie. Cela dit, je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de cela, quelle sont vos intention vis a vis de mon petit-fils? Et surtout que font les jumeaux Weasley ici? Me dit-elle en attaquant le sujet à pleine dents.

\- Pour commencer, Fred et George on voulut venir vivre avec nous, et ceux, sans l'autorisation de leurs parents, ils se sont également fais émancipé et tiennent un petit commerce au sein même de Poudlard avec notre accord et notre aide a tout les trois. Expliquais-je sous le regard acérée et interrogatif de notre potentiel futur alliée. Quant a nos intentions vis avis de Neville, elles sont plus qu'honorable, car nous considérons Neville comme notre frère a tous ici présent.

\- Neville, as-tu les même sentiments qu'eux sur le sujet? Demandât-elle septique a son petit fils.

\- Oui, Grand-Mère, je les considère tous comme mes frères et sœur. N'oublie pas Grand-Mère que mère était la marraine d'Harry ici présent.

\- Lady Longdubat, je me dois d'être totalement honnête avec vous. Fis alors, en prenant une longue inspiration. Vous connaissez mes noms et mon titre. Mais il y'en a un que je ne vous ais pas dis. Mon nom complet est Lady Alexiane Eileen Cassiopea Black-Potter Serdaigle Serpentard. Je suis la fille de Regulus Black et de James Potter.

\- Comment? Demandât-elle surprise.

\- Ils étaient mariés, ainsi qu'âmes-sœur. Les gobelins mon dit que Dumbledore avait placé notre père a Harry et moi sous imperium. Il a fait en sorte qu'il ait une double vie avec la mère d'Harry. Il a d'ailleurs réussi. Fis-je doucement. Tenez, regarder cette photo que nous avons récupérer ce matin. Ce sont mes deux parents ensemble quand ils étaient encore élève a Poudlard. Regarder leurs yeux, la manière dont ils se regardent tout deux, leurs sourire. Ont peus voir de suite qu'ils s'aimaient déjà a l'époque.

\- En effet, je suis cependant très surprise de cela, mis sous imperium? Comment Dumbledore a pus tombé si bas? Demandât-elle de manière rhétorique.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout, il ma élevé, contre l'avis de mes parents, mais leurs avis importaient peu a ce moment là, mon père porteur était déjà mort et James était sous sont sort. Il a fais croire a tous que je n'étais pas affilier a la famille Black. Alors que je ressemble tellement à Regulus. Il souhaiter faire main basse sur nos fortune respectives. Il a fais de moi un assassin. Il ma forcée à tuer ces sois disant "ennemis". Si je ne lui obéissais pas, il m'aurait torturée pour me punir.

\- Je ne peux le croire, quelles preuves avez-vous pour que je croie en une telle fable? fit-elle avec dédain.

\- Je peux vous montré mes souvenirs, si vous le désiré. Répondis-je pendant que notre Pensine apparaissait a coter de moi.

\- Je pense en effet que j'ai besoin de les voire et cela même si ce sont des monstruosités, je dois en avoir le cœur net. dit-elle avec inquiétude pendant que je mettais dans la Pensine tous mes souvenirs de ma petite enfance, ainsi que les souvenirs de notre rencontre à Ry et moi chez Gringott. Et la lecture des testaments. Cela devait être visionné également ainsi que l'année écoulé sur l'Île.

\- Allez-y Lady, tout y est ainsi que d'autre que vous devez également voir. Dis-je en lui laissant l'accès à mes souvenirs.

\- Nous allons nous aussi voir ces souvenirs, désolé petite sœur mais nous n'étions pas au courant de cela et nous voulons vraiment savoir ce que tu a subit. Coupas Fred en accord avec George."

Ils ne me laissèrent pas le temps de répliquer car ils sautèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur de la Pensine et de mes souvenirs. Lady Longdubat les suivis toute suite après. Je restai bloquer sans rien dire, et sans rien faire, ne bougeant plus pendant un certains temps, choquer par leur culots. Puis je me mis à trembler comme une feuille et a sangloté doucement, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'ils voient les atrocités que j'ai du commettre sous le joug du vieux bouc. Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. N'écoutant pas Harry qui tenter de me rassuré, je me levai de mon siège et je courus jusqu'à ma chambre, dans laquelle je m'enfermais. Je me pelotonné sur mon lit, la tête enfoncer dans mes oreiller et pleurant a chaude larmes pendant longtemps. Je ne me rendis pas compte de combien de temps je restai là, a pleuré, et en ayant peur de la réaction de tous face a mes crimes. Mais, je sursautai en sentant des bras me prendre et me serrer contre le torse d'une femme. Je compris alors, que c'était Lady Longdubat. Harry avait du raconter comment j'avais réagis face aux comportements des jumeaux. Je l'entendais me murmurer des mots rassurant a mes oreilles, sentant que j'avais besoins que l'on me rassure, elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle. Je sentis alors des goutte d'eau tomber contre mon épaule, en relevant la tête, je vis qu'elle pleurée. Je l'entendis alors me demandais de lui pardonner, que si elle avait sue se que j'avais vécue moi comme Harry elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé aux mains de Dumbledore et qu'elle serait là à présent pour nous. L'entendre me dire ces mots fit redoubler mes sanglots. Doucement, je m'endormis dans ces bras. Ignorant alors que mes frères adoptif avait vue et entendus tout ce qu'il venait de se passer dans ma chambre et que mes frères aînés se promirent de ne jamais plus me voir pleurer ainsi et de tout faire pour que je sois heureuse.


	14. Chapitre 13

Italique = pensée.

"Italique"= lettre

(Italique) = Monde des songes

En ouvrant les yeux, le matin suivant, je vis que j'étais pelotonner dans deux paires de bras, Neville et Ry me serrer contre eux et eux même étaient serrer dans les bras de Fred et George. Ils dormaient tout les quatre, moi, je m'extirpai doucement de leurs prise, puis je pris la direction de ma salle de bain, après avoir pris des vêtements propre. Une fois laver et habiller, je sortie de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je descendis dans la cuisine, là, j'eu la surprise d'y découvrir Lady Longdubat, entrain de préparé le thé et le petit déjeuner. J'aurais pourtant pensé qu'elle serait repartie durant la nuit, mais non, je la voyais bien là, entrain de cuisiné. Elle ce tourna vers moi et me souri, comme ci elle n'avait jamais vue mes souvenirs, pourtant la Pensine était toujours présente dans le salon. J'en étais choqué. Allait-elle ce placer de notre coté? Ou au contraire nous renvoyer aux mains de Dumbledore.? Cependant, je ne montrai rien de l'inquiétude qui commençait à naître dans mon cœur.

"- Bonjour, viens donc t'asseoir, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuné. Me dit-elle en me montrant la table et une chaise. Je suis contente que tu sois la première à te lever, je voulais te parler seule a seule. J'ai vue les souvenirs que tu voulais que je vois. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas des faux, car il est impossible de falsifier ses souvenirs, cela détruirait le sorcier ou la sorcière qui s'y serait risquer. Dumbledore n'a jamais était un vrais sorcier a proprement parler. Il se prend pour un mage, mais n'est qu'un sorcier banale, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment il s'y est pris pour acquérir autant de puissance. Quand au fait qu'il a tenté de nous évincer, nous les Longdubat lors de la lecture du testament de votre père a Harry et toi, cela se payeras, ça c'est sûr.

\- Je ne vous ais pas tout montré Lady Longdubat. Lors des Vacances de Noël, les jumeaux, Harry, Neville et moi avons était a Gringott puis au Chemin de Traverse. A la banque, j'ai eu une sorte de pressentiment. Dumbledore à voler dans les comptes Potter, a ce moment je me suis dis que rien ne l'empêcherait de faire de même avec vous, s'il en avait l'autorisation écrite de la main de votre fils. Alors, j'ai demandé a se que Neville soit émancipé, cela n'était pas contre vous, mais pour qu'il puisse me laisser demander a se que l'état de vos Voutes soit vérifier. Neville à accepter a la fin de notre journée shopping de ce faire émancipé mais aussi de prendre le titre de Lord Longdubat. Ensuite, ils on fait le compte rendus de l'état de vos Voutes, là mon pressentiment c'est confirmer, Dumbledore a bien eu l'autorisation de votre fils pour se servir de vos Voutes sans que vous soyez mise au courant. Ce pourquoi vous ne le saviez pas. Tenez, voici les papiers et le compte rendus des dépenses et virement effectuer par lui. Lui expliquais-je en lui donnant une liasse de parchemin, sous sont regard choquer. Neville ma laisser gérer au mieux la situation comme Harry l'avait fait auparavant. J'ai fais arrêter les virements puis j'ai demandé a se que cela reste tel quel jusqu'à ce que je vous parle. Pour le moment Dumbledore crois que vos Voutes ne sont plus accessible a cause de problèmes lié a la banque. Maintenant, c'est a vous et Neville de jouer, je n'ais fais que vous donner un coup de pouce, rien de plus.

\- Mon dieu! Comment mon fils a-t'il put laisser a ce charlatan l'accès a nos Voutes Familiale? S'exclamât alors la Lady avec choque en lisant les documents.

\- Dumbledore est plus dangereux que l'on le croit, non seulement il a commis un crime contre la magie en séparant deux Âmes-Sœurs, il a réussi a évite le courroux de la magie, je ne sais pas encore comment. Sa force réside dans son art de manipuler les mots, il nous manipule tous. Qui dit qu'il n'a pas accusé Grindelwald d'être un mage noir uniquement pour se couvrir? Nous n'avons que sa propre version des faits et pas celle de Grindelwald, on lui fait aveuglément confiance sans se rendre compte qu'il nous mène tous à notre perte. Ajoutais-je, pour lui expliquer ce que je penser et mes hypothèses.

\- Je constate que tu est particulièrement intelligente pour ton âge, tu a raison, pour avoir réussi a faire croire a tous qu'il était un bon sorcier, te prendre a ton père a été sa seule erreurs jusqu'à maintenant. Me répondit-elle impressionnée.

\- Et elle lui sera fatale. Il payera pour ces crimes. Dis-je alors avec détermination.

\- Il semblerait. Je me demandais, pourquoi êtes-vous rester? Vous auriez pus partir et nous laisser un mot, mais non, vous êtes resté et vous nous avait préparé un petit déjeuner. Pourquoi? Demandai-je alors, en là regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et bien, quand nous avons émergé de la Pensine, Harry, ton frère était inquiet et paniquer, tu n'étais plus dans le salon. M'expliquât-elle alors avec tristesse. Les jumeaux étaient tout deux très en colère après Dumbledore, furieux de se que ce semblant de sous-homme t'avez forcé à faire et de la manière dont il t'avait élevé. Mais ils se sont clamé dés que Harry nous a expliquer se qu'il c'était passé, que tu avais courus dans ta chambre pour, sans doutes, pleuré sans être dérangé. J'étais moi-même choquée, de toutes ces révélations. Mais je ne pouvais te laissé dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouver alors. Harry nous a conduit a ta chambre, j'ai dit aux garçons de rester a l'extérieur dans le couloir, puis je suis venue te voir. Tu pleuré, la tête figer dans ton oreiller, te voir comme cela, ma briser le cœur. Sache, que j'étais au courant de ta naissance, j'avais fais un Serment Inviolable a ton père, James, pour ne jamais rien dire a ce sujet. Il voulait que je prenne soin de toi si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose a lui comme a Regulus, tout deux étaient d'accord la dessus, mais tu a disparut dix huit mois avant la mort des Potter. Toute cette histoire m'avais beaucoup surprise a l'époque, il est vrais que j'ais étais méfiante vis a vis de toi, car tu avais disparue autrefois, et je ne savais pas ou tu te trouver. Cela aurait bien pus être une tactique de Dumbledore pour me piégée. Mais ce que tu m'as raconté sur ton passé et celui de tes parents ma conduite à te croire, sans compter, ton Serment Inviolable. Tout cela mis bout a bout mon assurée que tu ne me mentais pas. Je t'ais consolée hier, puis les garçons ont pris le relais quand tu t'es endormis. Harry ma montré l'une de vos chambre dans laquelle j'ais passé la nuit à réfléchir a tout cela. Mon fils et ma belle-fille avaient était choisi comme étant t'ais parrain et marraine, seulement ils ne pourront pas veiller sur toi ni sur Harry. J'en suis vraiment navrée. Je tiens à le faire a leurs place, naturellement, cette Île est la plus sécurisé par rapport a mon Manoir, alors, il vaut mieux que nous y restions, je vous entraînerais et m'occuperais de vous. Si vous le voulait bien évidement.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, ni vous répondre, madame, cela est si soudain. Lui avouais-je alors avec inquiétude et surprise. Tout cela est si soudain. J'ignorais que j'avais un parrain et une marraine, encore plus que c'était votre fils et votre belle-fille. Les même que pour Harry, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Pourriez-vous me laisser y réfléchir s'il vous plait?

\- Bien sûr cela ne me dérange pas. M'assurât-elle alors. Je comprends que cela soit difficile a comprendre et a digéré, je te laisse tout le temps que tu veus pour y réfléchir.

\- Merci, Lady Longdubat. Je pense y réfléchir aujourd'hui, j'en discuterais avec Harry et les jumeaux. Je finis de manger et j'active la bulle temporel ensuite. Puis, je réfléchirais à tout ça. Lui dis-je alors pour clore la discussion."

Je me tus alors. Finissant de manger, je me levai ensuite et posa ma vaisselle sale dans l'évier, la magie commença à faire sont œuvre et a la nettoyer toute seule. Je saluai Lady Longdubat avec respect et je montai rapidement en haut de la tour de Griffondor, j'activai la rune pour la bulle temporel, une fois celle-ci activé, je redescendis et je me baladai sur la plage de l'Île, réfléchissant a tout se que je venais d'apprendre en l'espace d'une matinée.

_Tout cela est si soudain, en plus je n'ais même pas encore pus parler avec Fred et George, je ne sais pas se qu'ils pensent de mon passé. J'avoue que cela me fais peur. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de vouloir rallier les Longdubat à notre cause? Je n'en reviens pas du fais que j'avais un parrain et une marraine. Si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas kidnappé après ma naissance, j'aurais était élevé par la famille Longdubat. Je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur se qu'aurait pus être ma vie._

Revenant régulièrement dans ma chambre afin de nourrir mon morfale de familier, je pus mettre au clair mes pensés et ma situation. Avoir auprès de nous Lady Longdubat serais vraiment un plus, puis cela me donnerais l'impression d'une véritable famille, encore plus qu'avec mes frères. Je devais en parler avec eux, cette décision ne concernait pas que moi seule, mais tout le monde.


End file.
